Share it with the world and yell it on rooftops
by AnnaSteyn
Summary: This story uses the time-line of Eyeshield 21 and it's characters. But this is what I wanted to happen, especially between Hiruma and Sena. This story is Yaoi. This means it's boyXboy. Rating is M for a good reasons, as Lemons and language thank you to the devilishly amazing character: Hiruma Youichi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, before I start I have to do this.**

**This story is rated M for good reasons (Lemons, language). Also, this is Yaoi. It means it's guyXguy. If you don't like, do not read. It'll be easier for everyone.**

**Disclaimer :**** I do not own the characters, the songs I refer to, the time-line, the universe or even the English language. The only thing I own is the order in which I put the words.**

**"..." = dialogues**

**'...' = thoughts**

**(...) = Author's Notes or other stuff.**

**Here you go.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter one**

It was a Tuesday afternoon in the beginning of May. Sena lay on his bed and thought about the training he had just endured. Since he had joined the Football team, the tiny running back had been through a lot. In fact, more had happened in the past few months than during his entire life. He finally had friends (other than Mamori), bullies finally let him be and he could put his running skills to good use. Even if he was still terrified of Deimon's own demon, he had coped (ok, not completely) with his stuttering issue and it was now easier for him to be in the blond's presence.

They had already played a couple of matches and the team was starting to get a hang of the game. Also after losing against the Ojou White Knights, they had trained _a lot_. After that came the game against the Zokugaku Chameleons and the one against the Tayo Sphinxes. Soon, they had a match against the Nasa Aliens (an American team) and the Deimon Devil Bats were all nervous at the idea of playing against them in two weeks time. Hiruma was merciless. Even more so than he usually was. He yelled, swore and shot at everyone. Plus, Sena had a hard time hiding the fact he was _the_ 'Eyeshield21' from everyone and especially from his childhood friend, Mamori. She had been ok with him being the Football team's secretary, but if she knew he was playing, she would have gone _ballistic_. So, during practice he had to keep his helmet on, which was quite annoying.

Determined to do his homework, the boy got off his bed and started studying. math. He was so bad at math it was actually frightening. After he finally finished his assignments, he ate and went to bed. When he got up the next morning, got ready and went training. As he was about to reach the clubhouse, he ran into Shin. The White Knight slowed down as he saw Sena. The smaller boy waved at him to salute his rival. The other teen slowed down to meet Eyeshield. The latter had started to walk back towards the clubhouse when he heard a gun fire. As he was used to, he ducked easily and found himself gazing right in the two green slits of his Captain's eyes. He froze.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing fucking Chibi?" He aimed his Magnum at the boy's forehead.

"Hi-Hiruma-san!" He panicked.

"Well, if it isn't Ojou's fucking linebacker. What the fuck do you want from my fucking secretary?" His gun suddenly disappeared.

Shin _really_ didn't care and sighed to show it. "What are you talking about?"

"I get here to train and I just happen to fall upon the two of you? It sounds a bit suspicious, doesn't it?" The quarterback sounded paranoid and almost... jealous?

"You expect us to what? Plan against you?" Shin was starting to get annoyed by this whole thing.

"Uhm, Hiruma-san. I-I just w-waved to say hello. That's all." The tiny teenager stuttered.

"I'll just be on my way then." The Ojou player left.

Sena turned to his teammate. "I-is something wr-wrong Hiruma-san?"

The older teen thought about what just happened. 'Why the fuck did I react like this? What could Ojou's fucking ace have done to him? Nothing. So why the hell did I feel the urge of chasing away the fucking Shin anyway? What the fuck is wrong with me?" Hiruma turned around and walked to the clubhouse.

Sena followed him without a word. After the particularly harsh training, a very long day at school and another life-threatening football-practice, he finally got home. As he took off his clothes and stepped in the shower, he looked back on the events of the morning and a lot of questions popped in his head.

'What was that all about? I wasn't late. Shin wasn't hurting my legs. So I really don't understand why Hiruma-san would intervene in such a way. Why would he do that? Did I do something wrong?' The young man was really lost.

A week went by, and another. Faster than they thought, the match against the Nasa Aliens came and went by. Even if they lost, it was by a point and although they were disappointed, the Devil Bats were still proud to have been so close.

Only a couple of days later, they all hopped on a plane to the United-States. When they landed in Houston, the Deimon Devil Bats just fooled around for a couple of weeks. Then, instead of going back to Japan, they decided to stay for the Death March. They all had one goal. Run from Houston to Las Vegas in forty days. It was even harder and worse than it actually sounded (if that's even possible). And when they finally reached the City of sins, they all just collapsed on their beds. Even the 'Commander from Hell'.

After staying another week in America, the team got back home. Even though they were all exhausted, the training continued and classes resumed.

One Saturday afternoon, it started to rain buckets. The field looked like a big mud-pool. Sena didn't even realize what the weather was like as he was lying on his bed, his mind buzzing. The boy was thinking so hard, he didn't see his phone ringing. He took his bag and started running through the rain. When he arrived at the clubhouse, Sena was surprised to find it empty. But as he looked around to see if someone was there, he heard footsteps. The small teen decided to wait for whoever was there to get in the room. As he sat down, he saw a laptop on the table in front of him and he felt the room temperature fall suddenly as he realized who was in the building with him. The boy considered running. But when he had made up his mind and was about to do so, he felt a pair of emerald eyes gazing at him from the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here fucking Pipsqueak?" He started. Hiruma had only a towel around his waist and the boy didn't expect him to walk around only wearing that.

"I-I ca-came for t-t-training." Sena stuttered.

The older guy looked at him oddly. "Don't fucking tell me you didn't get my fucking message."

The boy just wanted to disappear. "N-no, I didn't get it. I'm sorry!" He bowed.

"Che, I left everyone a fucking message to say we wouldn't be fucking training today because of this fucking rain." The demon explained.

"Oh? Sorry, I-I didn't get it. M-My phone, I-I didn't hear …" The running back bowed again to show how sorry he was.

"I heard you the first time fucking Chibi."

Sena didn't understand something. "Hi-Hiruma-san, why are you here if we don't have training?"

"Because, I came and got trapped in here by the fucking rain. I canceled training, but I had to put my fucking clothes to dry and I didn't bring a change. Do you have a problem with that?" He answered.

"No! I-I'm sorry Hiruma-san!" But something still was wrong. 'It's weird. Hiruma-san never changes when we do. I've never seen him like _this_… I'm used to seeing everybody half naked, but not Hiruma-san.'

"Actually, I think you should dry yourself too fucking Chibi. If you catch something I'll end you myself." His eyes were full of determination and Sena knew he was capable of going through with it.

While they were talking, Hiruma got closer to the running back and was now sitting on a chair next to Sena, his laptop in front of him. The dangerous proximity (they were _not_ that close, but you know Sena T.T) made the boy's heart pound faster and faster. When the Captain realized the younger teen had frozen, he grinned devilishly at him and the victim of his gaze had to swallow loudly, shattering the silence which had fallen upon them.

"What's wrong? You got a problem Pipsqueak?" He looked like a hunter closing in on a pray.

"I… no. I'm sorry!" The smaller teenager looked away from the green eyes, but as his gaze was traveling through the room, it stopped on the older boy's abs. Following with his honey-brown orbs the lines of the perfect body of the demon … no, of the man in front of him. He completely forgot about the head with the sadistic grin and the two terrible green diamonds staring at him. 'So_ perfect._' He thought. 'I wonder what it'd be like if I could touch… WHA-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? He's a G-GUY… n-no, he's HIRUMA-SAN!'

As the smaller boy turned bright red, Hiruma seemed satisfied with himself. "Kekekekeke." He cackled. "Just because you don't have fucking abs doesn't actually allow you to stare at mine." He was looking more and more like a sadistic devil, but his thoughts weren't following. 'Damn Chibi, he looks so fucking tasty. He's like a hybrid of a kitten and a puppy that were both beaten up. I want to fucking eat him up! I'm loving my damn Poker face more and more every second_.'_

"So-sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he started bowing again.

"Weren't you supposed to go fucking Chibi?" Asked the blond.

Sena didn't know he had to go, but then again, the demon's chest was more interesting than the rain. "I-I was?"

"Training's cancelled so I really don't know why you would stay here." He explained.

'Oh my god! He made a proper sentence without swearing. Not once.' He locked gazes with the quarterback. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Nah, you'll get fucking soaked if you get out." 'Did he just speak to me without stuttering even once?' The demon was shocked, but could once again thank his Poker face for concealing it.

"I-I don't really mind the rain. It's nice to run with drops crushing on my face." Sena confessed as if it was his deepest secret.

'He's just too fuckable. If he doesn't get out right now, the Poker face might not be enough.' He thought, feeling the towel lift slightly. "What are you waiting for then fucking shrimp?"

"Sh-shrimp? Why a shrimp?" Sena was startled.

"I figure, you're fucking small and you like water so: You're a fucking Shrimp. Got a problem with that _Shrimp_?" Hiruma's eyes were like two green well sharpened razorblades.

Sena got up and made his way to the door. As he turned back to say goodbye, the quarterback had disappeared and the poor towel lay on the ground. At the thought of the naked demon wondering around in the clubhouse, the running back felt his cheeks brighten up and burning butterflies in his stomach. He turned to the door again and ran faster than ever to try to stop his mind from going where it was headed (towards the gold-haired and emerald-eyed devil).

* * *

**So that's it for the first chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. Especially during the holidays. ^^'**

**I might have writting blocks at some point, because this story is really going to be long. ****So there you are.**

**R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry for updating less chapters, but I hope you will be patient and still read the rest.^^**

**Disclaimer :**** I still don't own the characters, or nothing else for that matter.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

At the same time in the clubhouse, the said devil was trying to handle a rather embarrassing issue.

"Fuck, that was close." The teenager was in the gym shower (Don't ask me how he got there. It's Hiruma we're talking about). "What the fuck is _this_ about? Why does it keep happening? There's _no way_ I'm fucking gay!" He turned on the cold water and shivered. 'It's so fucking cold. BUT WHY DOESN'T IT FUCKING SOFTEN?!' He started panicking. 'How can the little fuck do this to me? He didn't even _do_ anything! So why am I like _this_? _AGAIN_? How can I be hard because of a fucking Chibi, and a guy? I'm not fucking gay!' The teenager paused and thought about it for a moment. 'Or am I?' The last sentence echoed in the blond's head for a long while.

Hiruma stayed 12 minutes under the freezing water, before he realized it didn't work. He needed to take care of it. The demon stopped the water and listened carefully. When his pointy and sharpened ears didn't pick up anything, he knew he was alone.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' The young man thought.

He sat down in the shower after turning on the hot water. As he faced the wall, he closed his eyes and started thinking about _girls_. Gorgeous and well-built _women_. He griped his arousal and started pumping it with his fist. But he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts couldn't focus on the girls, they drifted to the tiny running back and the quarterback felt his crotch grow harder and harder at every daring image he created inside his head. Pre-cum started leaking from his cock and after a few harder thrusts, he came all over the wall in a loud moan.

Once he had pulled himself together, he started cleaning the soiled tiles and let out : "That's not good. That's fucking bad." And he turned off the water and got dressed.

Sena was running so fast he didn't stop early enough and hit the front door with a loud **BAM**. He rubbed his forehead where it collided with the door and got in his house. No one was there yet, and he went up to his room. The small boy took off his wet clothes and went in his bedroom to dry himself. When he lay his eyes on a towel lying on the floor, Sena blushed uncontrollably. He had to keep his mind busy and think about something else. _Anything_ else. The boy took out his iPod and put his ear phones in his ears. He turned on the music and closed his eyes. Unfortunately for him, the playlist he was listening to was obviously against him. After skipping Did you ever love somebody (by Meat Loaf), Realize (by Colby Caillat) and Don't ever go (by Reborn) ; he tried changing the playlist, but fell upon To lose my life (by White Lies). He figured he couldn't fight it and just threw himself on his bed.

'Hi-Hi-Hiruma? I-it's not po-possible! I'm straight! I even thought of asking Suzuna out because Mamori says we'd be cute together. I ca-can't be!' The little teenager was panicking openly. And then realization hit him. He never looked at girls with envy and didn't drool when he saw one half naked or even entirely so. The only reason he wanted to ask Suzuna out was because everyone told him they would be 'perfect together' and he did stare a couple times at the quarterback in his tight football pants. Something clicked in his mind and he understood. And all he could ask was "Why?", but Sena wasn't yet sure. 'What is all this about? I never thought of him, or anyone else for that matter, in such a way. Does these kind of things just... happen? J-just because I saw him half naked?' He shook his head, tried to empty his mind and managed to fall asleep.

Sunday. The little running back stayed in bed 'til eleven and when he got downstairs, his parents were cooking.

"Shuuma, be careful not to burn the fish." Mihae Kobayakawa told her husband.

"Yes Honey, I just looked and it's not ready yet." He answered.

"Hello Sweetie, did you sleep well?" She asked the teenager.

"Like a baby. Mmmh it smells good. Can I help?" He offered.

"No, thank you Sena, your mother and I have everything under control. You should relax, you're going back to school tomorrow." His father declared.

The boy sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He was soon called to the kitchen and after lunch, he lay on the couch and fell asleep. He was awaken by his mother two hours later.

"Sena dear, if you don't wake up you'll never sleep." Mihae was shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Mmmh. Yeah." He rolled over.

"He's grown so fast. I didn't see it coming." His mother's voice was shaky as if she was crying. And she was.

Sena turned around and saw the tears gather at the corner of the woman's eyes. "Mum, what are you talking about? Why are you crying?" He was still half-asleep.

"We're so happy. We just didn't thought it'd happen so fast." His father said as if it answered everything.

Mihae nodded. "Why didn't you tell us? No, it doesn't matter. What matters is who. Who is this _Hiru_?"

"Is _she_ nice?" Shuuma asked.

Sena didn't expect his parents to know, even half of, that name and he was so shocked he couldn't speak for a moment. Eyes wide, he just stared at the two adults who were apparently happier than ever. "W-what?"

"We heard you. You were talking in your sleep and you kept saying 'Hiru' as if your life depended on it." The tears fell from the woman's left eye.

"Yo-you heard...me? Say ... Hi-Hiru?" He was embarrassed and his voice was high, but he was happy his parents didn't get the full name.

"Yes son. Tell us about this Hiru. How is _she_?" Shuuma insisted.

Sena was confused. "She?" He asked, but both his parents were too busy questioning him to hear it.

"Are you happy?" His mother started.

"Uhm, yeah..." He answered softly.

"Is Hiru at your school?" It was his father's turn now.

"Y-yes." He was fidgeting the hem of his shirt to ease his nerves, but he was glad Shuuma had stopped calling 'Hiru' : 'she'. He didn't want to tell his parents that Hiruma was a tall devilish _man_.

He tried answering as little questions as possible (but didn't lie) and went up to his room after pretending he had some homework to finish. His parents were sure he was in love with a nice girl called Hiru. As if that name, the full name anyway, didn't cause him enough trouble already.

A horrible noise woke Sena up that morning, like every day. He rubbed his eyes and sit up in his bed trying to remember the dream he'd had during the night, but he couldn't. All he knew was that it was something nice and he felt his mouth curving into a super-bright smile. The little running back felt happy and he wanted to share it with the entire world, yell it on rooftops and give away flyers just so everyone could know just how happy he was. Why? He had no idea (Yeah, right. We believe you), but he just couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. Even when he got to the clubhouse and started training. Even when he got fired at by the 'Commander from Hell'. Even when he got chased by Kerberos and nearly lost a leg. Even when Mamori babied him like he was still five. Even when the bell rang and they had to go to class. Even then he still smiled.

His best friend, Monta, didn't miss this and started to wonder what had happened to Sena for him to be so happy.

"Sena! Eh, Sena!" He whispered trying to be discrete, so he didn't get scolded by the teacher. "Sena! Psst, Sena!"

The boy looked his way. "What is it?" He murmured.

"What happened?" Asked Monta.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." The boy answered.

He was curious now. "So why do you keep smiling? Weird-MAX!"

Sena didn't realize. "Do I?"

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"I don't know. I just woke up like this. You know? Happy." His smile was so bright Monta thought he would be blinded by the mood of his friend.

"Something must have happened. There's no way you can just be this happy for no reason. Impossible-MAX!" He started thinking again.

Sena didn't know what to answer and just sighed joyfully.

Lunch-break came and Monta started to investigate. First he went to see Mamori.

"Hey, Mamori, did you see Sena this weekend after the training on Saturday?" He inquired.

"No, I had a reunion with the school comity before the holyday ended. Why?" The Devil Bat's manager was curious.

The boy didn't know how to explain himself. "It's weird, but ... Sena is so happy it's almost ...depressing. Strange-MAX!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been smiling all morning and it doesn't seem like it's fading. He didn't even stop grinning when Hiruma fired at him." He told her.

"Hiruma did WHAT?!" She looked furious.

Monta sighed. "That's not the issue right now. I'm worried-MAX!"

"You're worried because Sena's happy? Maybe you're the weird one of the two." She didn't understand.

" Not knowing what happened drives me crazy!" He yelled and went looking for someone else.

Suzuna was skating through school grounds when Monta caught up with her.

"SUZUNA! I need to ask you something! Important-MAX!" The receiver stopped in front of the pom-pom girl.

"MONTA, WATCH OUT!" He didn't have time to realize what was going on and was ran over.

"Ouch." He rubbed his bum to ease the pain. "Oh, Suzuna! Did you see Sena after practice on Saturday evening?"

"After practice? ... Let me see. I saw him at lunch time, and then... I bumped into him and Kurita after they had changed." She remembered.

"Kurita-sempai? Ok, thankful-MAX!" He said before running to Kurita's classroom.

The huge lineman was talking with Hiruma and Monta hid behind a corner in the corridor. Unfortunately for him, the devilish quarterback had pointy and sharpened ears. When Monta tried peeking on his two upperclassmen, he found himself face to face with Hiruma, an AK-47 aimed at him. The smaller boy froze. His face paled and his sweat dropped.

"Hi-Hi-Hirum-ma-senp-pai!" Monta stuttered.

"What do you want fucking monkey?" Asked the blond.

The said 'monkey' swallowed loudly. "I-I wanted to ta-talk to Kurita-senpai."

"Why the fuck would you like to talk to the fucking fatty?" He reduced the gap between the machine-gun and Monta's forehead.

"I-it's about Sena." He managed to stammer.

The gun disappeared out of thin air, and the devil inched closer to his pray, curious. "What happened to the fucking Shrimp?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I have no idea what happened to him. He's been ..." The boy didn't have time to finish his sentence. The quarterback was already gone. "What's with him?" The receiver asked with a confused look on his face.

"No idea." Shrugged Kurita.

In the hallway joining his and Sena's classrooms, he fired at the ground to make way for him to walk freely. A full-force Poker face was hiding the worry he was experiencing at that moment. The bell rang. He didn't give a shit. He got to the door of the fucking Chibi's classroom. No point in knocking. He slammed the door open with his foot and all eyes were on him, the teacher letting her book fall to the floor with a terrified look on her face.

"Fucking shrimp. Outside. Now!" Ordered the demon.

"Ha-Hai!" He got up to obey the blond. "So-sorry Sensei, can I get out for a minute?" He asked his English teacher.

"G-g-go ahead Kobayakawa-kun." She paled.

"Thank you." He bowed and exited, followed by Hiruma. "Wha-what's wrong Hiruma-san?" He smiled brighter than ever.

The older teen seemed lost. "What the fuck?"

"A-are you ok?" Worry was visible in his oh-so-cute amber-brown eyes as he tilted his head.

"The fucking monkey told me something happened to you. So why the fuck are you smiling?" His voice betrayed a bit of his worry, and he scolded himself mentally for it.

Sena's gaze turned to the ground and he started fidgeting. "He said that?"

"He fucking did. And here you are smiling so fucking hard you could get fucking stuck like this for ever."

"I-I'm just ha-happy, that's all." His puppy-dog's eyes locked with the blond's green orbs.

"You're fucking weird. All of you." He sighed. But in his head, it was another story entirely. 'He looks so fucking cute like that. I _don't_ find things 'cute'. Something is fucking wrong with me. I could fuck him right here and now. WHAT THE FUCK!? I NEED TO STOP THIS SHIT BEFORE IT GOES TOO FAR! It's easy. I just need to find something that'll disgust me. What could it be?'

"Hi-Hiruma-san?" He bowed a bit, tilting his head more to try and catch the quarterback's gaze.

The older teenager snapped out of his interior monologue. "What the fuck do you want?"

"So-sorry!" He bowed. "D-did you want to ask me something?"

"Un? Oh, yeah. What the fuck maid you so fucking glowing anyway?" He asked as if he didn't care.

"I-I-I don't know!" He lied, his eyes falling to the floor, his hands clenching the hem of his shirt and his face flushing uncontrollably.

"The fuck you don't." He grinned.

The devil was so proud the boy had enough courage to lie to him, he didn't even realize his hand had risen. He brushed his fingers on the younger boy's shoulder tenderly. When these beautiful honey-brown eyes encountered his emerald gaze, Sena saw a tiny bit of the affection the 'evil' quarterback was known not to show or even to have. The younger teen felt his insides shake as if there were a thousand butterflies taking off in his stomach. He blushed slightly and when the long slender fingers left the material of his school blazer, he let out a tiny whimpering because of the loss. Before he could react, Hiruma was gone.

When he got back into the classroom, Sena's smile was even brighter than before.

* * *

**Sorry for those who came yesterday and read much more than the two first chapters, but I had an updating problem and my internet was down. ****^^'**

**Sorry again.**

**R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm actually writing an exam tomorrow, so this is kind of insane, but I thought, since I have a couple chapters ready, I can update today and write more during the week-end, once my exams are finished.**

**Here you. And thanks for reading. ^^**

**Disclaimer :**** I still don't own the characters, or nothing else for that matter.**

**Chapter three**

After that, the day ended quickly and the members of the American Football team headed to the clubhouse for training. During the whole practice, Sena couldn't look at his Captain. Every time he thought of the tall blond, he felt his soft touch on his shoulder and saw his nearly naked body. Let's just say he had lots of nosebleeds. His teammates were starting to worry, but he told them it was because of the dry weather and they believed him. When the training was finally over, he showered and changed and was about to go when he felt someone get a hold of his wrist. He turned around and nearly broke his mouth in two, smiling, when he saw the quarterback staring at him.

"Do-do you need something Hiruma-san?" He asked.

"You'll wait for me. I don't want you fucking injured or whatever and if you have nosebleeds I might as well be sure you don't fucking die on a street corner." He declared.

"Ha-hai." He answered immediately.

So Sena waited for Hiruma to shower, change and lock-up. Once he was ready, they started towards the little one's house. After a long silent walk, Sena decided he had to break the ice.

"Th-thank you for walking me home." He thanked him.

"I can't afford to lose my ace player."

"Still. I-it was ni-nice of you." He immediately scolded himself in his head for using the word 'nice' which wasn't exactly well chosen.

"Yeah. Don't get fucking used to it fucking shrimp." He told him.

"Wha-what if I did?" Sena joked and didn't realize he actually said it out loud.

The Devil Bats' quarterback turned to the small boy next to him and grabbed his hand. "Then I guess I might as well make it interesting. Don't you think?"

He pulled the running back to him and his free hand caressed the latter's cheek, bringing his face up and making him blush like never before. Hiruma bend down, their faces only inches apart. He dove in those lovely honey-brown eyes which were wide with shock. The demon couldn't help but smile and closed the gap between them.

Their lips brushed for less than a second. Sena's free hand griped Hiruma's shirt to be sure he wouldn't go anywhere. The butterflies were moving faster than ever in his belly and his eyes were in a slight haze. But he was still aware of his surroundings and wanted to feel those soft lips on his. Every inch of his skin touched by the other teen was burning.

Sena tiptoed so he could reach the mouth of a still-bend-over-Hiruma. When their lips met this time, the devil was caught off guard. He couldn't control himself. Sena was pushed back gently to the streetlamp behind him and the quarterback sucked softly on the boy's bottom-lip. The running back let go of a quiet moan. As his mouth opened slightly, the taller teen slipped his tongue in Sena's mouth and poked at his wet muscle. The little runner just started to move and entangle it to the other's shyly when Hiruma pulled away. They stayed there, panting, for a moment. The thumb on the brunette's cheek was stroking gently and he felt the hand holding his open and fingers tangle with his own.

When the thick fog finally dissipated and he came to, Sena was on his doorstep. He immediately looked around, but didn't see the beautiful demon he was looking for. After brushing his fingers against his still-puffy lips, he sighed and entered his house. Once he got to his room, he undressed and changed in some more comfortable clothes. His mind went back to everything Hiruma-related that had happen in the last few months. That evening, Sena avoided his parents as much as possible. Luckily, they didn't bring up Hiruma. He was worried of what they would say if he told them he liked a _man_. Yes, now he was sure. There were no doubts left after the kiss they had shared. When he went to bed, Sena fell asleep immediately.

At the same time, Hiruma was walking towards his hotel. His full-force Poker face was betrayed by his slender fingers lingering on his kiss-swollen lips. His goal was to disgust himself of the boy so that he could move on and think about something else than the tiny running back. Perfectly informed as he was, the Blackmail-master knew Sena had never kissed anyone before. But even though, the memory of that touch made his not-so-cold heart pound so fast he thought it would stop.

'What the ...? Since when do _I_ have a heart?' He thought about what had happened and realized. 'The fucking Shrimp kissed back...? He ...did. Why the hell would he fucking do that? Does he want me dead or something? Well, that could be true, but ... still. _He_ kissed _me_? People don't kiss me. They run away. They scream. They stutter. They freeze. They even wet themselves sometimes. But they do _not_ kiss me.' He got in his room and lay on his queen-size bed. 'Does the fucking Pipsqueak ... like ... me?'

At that thought, he was so hot, he actually felt dizzy. As daring images appeared one after the other in the demon's mind, his knees weakened. His boxers felt tighter and tighter.

'What the fuck?' As he gazed down to verify his suspicions, he saw his hard organ creating a huge bump in his pants. 'Why the hell do these things keep happening?' As if to answer him, his mind brought up another picture of the half-naked running back (changing-rooms _are_ useful) and he felt his stomach twitch.

The running back was panting loudly between every kiss. His fingers drew every line of the demon's abs as he caressed them. When his hands touched the blond's nipples, the quarterback moaned, sending a pleasure outburst down throughout the blond's body. The boy's pants were ripped off of him and slender fingers entered his underwear. The smaller teen arched his back as a strong hand wrapped itself around his hard member. The foreign tongue in the taller teen's mouth was where it had to be. All of a sudden, Hiruma felt the urge of tasting the body against his. He broke the kiss and slid his head down the small-but-well-built male against him. He took off the younger one's underwear and kissed the bare skin between his navel and where the line of his boxers used to be.

Hiruma opened his eyes. He was in his hotel room, alone. His alarm clock was ringing and as he got up, he felt his crotch standing. He went to the bathroom, still hoping cold water would help and it did... a little. When he entered the dinning-hall for breakfast, he was already annoyed, even though he had an unusual _happy_ smile on his face. He was thinking about the kiss the 'little shit' had returned and his grin enlarged.

Sena arrived just in time. Practice hadn't started yet, but as he pride himself for being on time, the small running back didn't notice the eyes of his captain devouring him. The boy changed quickly and got to the field where his teammates were warming up. He saw the gun-holding quarterback and decided he had to run... A LOT. Actually, he was just trying to avoid the blond's gaze. He didn't want to go all fuzzy and blush stupidly in front of all his teammates. But even though he didn't want Hiruma to look at him, he couldn't stop himself from staring at his long legs ; his strong arms tense as he trough the ball ; his well-built chest hidden underneath his shirt ; his terribly long and pointy elf-like ears ; and of course his beautiful butt in his tight pants. Images just came flowing into Sena's mind, and he felt himself blush as he realized what he had been thinking about. He was ashamed to even think of thinking of the other teenager in such a twisted way. But he couldn't help himself. All he saw was Hiruma. Sena even started to think there were lots of hirumas everywhere and this was a sick joke the demon had thought of. But there weren't and it wasn't. In fact, the small teen thought _everyone_ was the subject of his discomfort.

When the training was over, the bell rang and everyone went to class. Everyone except for Hiruma, who didn't care about being late ; and Sena, who had to talk with the blond. As he was waiting in the changing-room, Sena thought about what he would be telling his Captain, but as soon as the taller teenager entered, he forgot what he was about to say and just sat there, staring, his face flushed.

"What are you still doing here fucking Shrimp? Don't you have class or something?" The man asked.

"I-I d-do, but I have to t-talk to you." The boy was looking at the floor, his face red.

"Don't you now?" He sounded sarcastic.

"Y-yes." He nodded slightly. "I-it's about yesterday."

Hiruma's Poker face was the only thing holding him together. Inside, he was anxious. "What about it?"

Sena really wasn't helped, but he was determined and brought his face up, locking gazes with the other teen. "That was what I wanted to ask you." He had the tone of Eyeshield, calm and resolute. He had never been so serious. "What happened yesterday?"

"We kissed." Simply answered the older one.

"Y-yes, we did. B-but I mean... What happened be-between ... us?" It was Sena again, stuttering freely.

"I kissed you ... and you kissed me back. I think it tells it all. Don't you?" He took a step forwards.

"D-does it?" The runner was lost.

"You fucking Shrimp. You do understand what I just said. Don't you?" He grinned devilishly.

"Y-yes... ?" Sena was everything but sure he actually understood.

The quarterback was now _very_ close to Sena. "You're fucking slow. I just told you we're dating. As from Saturday afternoon, anyways."

The boy's face lit up and his brown orbs sparkled. "Really?" And there were the puppy dog's eyes again.

He smiled sincerely and ruffled the brunette's already unorganized hair. "Really."

The tiny teen smiled back, his cheeks were a slight pink tone. "I'm looking forward to being on Saturday then."

Hiruma closed on the small running back and pecked his lips. The other, still unused to the contact grabbed his collar. "Don't worry." He told him when they parted. "You'll have more of those later." And as he turned away to change and Sena was about to leave the room, he spoke again. "There's more where that came from."

As he heard that, the boy's face turned a darker shade of red.

**So that's it for chapter three. A new one tomorrow, once I pass my Maths. T.T**

**R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,  
Well, holidays, sweet holidays. I thought this day would never come. But finally...**

**I got a lot of visitors for this story, which is the first one I posted, so I'm really happy about it. Thanks to all of you for reading it. I'd like to know what you think about it though. **

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** Still not owning anything. Actually, I don't own Eyeshield 21, and I couldn't even if I wanted to, because ES21 owns me. Yes, well it's more like Hiruma-sama owns my soul, but anyways.**

**Chapter four**

Sena had to have a note to explain his delay. The word 'Hiruma' was enough and he got the piece of paper from the Principal. On it was written : 'Deimon High School. Kobayakawa Sena, arrived at 9:47 on the 2nd of September. Cause : Hiruma Youichi.'. He laughed about it for a minute, and ran to his classroom where Monta was beginning to worry. He had just given the note to his poetry teacher when the bell rang. But he saw his professor's face pale and he smiled internally. Then, he got to his seat and Monta pounced on him.

"SENA! Where were you? I was worried-MAX!" He yelled.

The boy gave him the note he had showed his teacher. "You see, I was at the clubhouse. No need to worry." Monta's face paled and he seemed lost.

"Hey, guys. I just learned we don't have Biology. So we're technically on lunch break. Isn't it amazing?" Jumonji intervened before the receiver could say anything. "Why does the monkey look so shocked anyway?"

The said 'monkey' gave the note to the bleached-blond and the latter had the same reaction. "See."

"What is it?" Sena smiled innocently. The two turned to him. "You two are starting to frighten me."

"We are frightening you?" Jumonji seemed confused.

"You were just with Hiruma for almost an hour. And we're the ones you're afraid of? Impossible-MAX!" Monta didn't believe it.

"Oh, this?" Sena thought of what he could say. "It was just routine Eyeshield talk." He lied, his voice low when he said his nickname. "You know?" He smiled, thinking about the 'talk' he just had with his team captain.

It was so easy to know the running back was lying. Especially when he was smiling so brightly.

"No, seriously Sena. What happened?" Jumonji sounded stern.

"I-I told you. We just talked about this weekend." He was really trying not to blush. But it was beyond his control, so he bend his head to hide his red cheeks.

The scarred teen was annoyed. "Is he bullying you? Is that it?"

"N-no. He wouldn't..." Come to think of it, he would. "I-it's not that. I-I told you."

Monta had a different opinion on what had happened. And it explained _everything_. But he didn't want to tell the others, especially if he wasn't sure. "He told you Hiruma wasn't bullying him, so that means he isn't." The receiver regained his composure as he stood up and grabbed Sena's elbow. "Now that we have a huge lunch break, I have something I wanted to tell you."

The runner let himself be brought behind the school building. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Wait." The other teenager made sure the windows were closed and no one was near and then he talked. "Who is it? Curious-MAX!"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sena stuttered.

"Who is it you're seeing?" He was curious.

"No-no one." Sena answered, thinking that he wouldn't be considered 'seeing' Hiruma before their first date that Saturday.

"Come on Sena. I know you've been seeing someone. First you had all those nosebleeds when you don't usually have any, then you came all happy and smiling yesterday, then this morning you were blushing every ten seconds and you disappeared for almost an hour." He explained. "I'm not as stupid as I look. Intelligent-MAX!"

"I-I... we're not together yet." He whispered.

"I knew it! Who is it?" Monta wanted to know.

But Sena wouldn't tell. Not before he was even with the quarterback. "I can't tell."

"Is it Suzuna?" He was sure of him.

The other shook his head. "I-I won't tell. Not yet."

" Pleading-MAX! So is it ... one of the pom-pom girls?" He tried.

"Please, Monta. It's too early yet. I can't. We're not even... you know?" He fended his friend off.

"Ok." Monta abandoned. "But I want to be the first to know."

After that, they sit in the shade of a tree near the Football-field. There, they talked (mostly Monta) and they ate before going back to class. The monkey watched Sena's every move. He really wanted to know who the shy-little Sena had fallen for. After their Economics class, was the Football practice. The small ace was so excited he couldn't conceal it well. Actually, he couldn't conceal it at all.

The bell hadn't even finished ringing and the teacher was in the middle of a sentence when the little running back fled from the room.

"Huh?" Started Toganou.

"Huuh?" Continued Jumonji.

"Huuuh?" Finished Kuroki.

"For once, I agree. He sure seems in a hurry. Weird-MAX!" Monta told them.

At that time in the clubhouse the 'Commander from Hell' was typing God-knows-what on his laptop. Suddenly, the door opened in a loud **BAM** and the small boy stopped short of the table, panting, his hands on his knees. The devil tilted his head and looked at the newcomer.

His brows furrowed. "Didn't you just have fucking Economics?" The other nodded quickly. "Did you just run from the fourth floor on the other side of school to here? You're fucking mad to use the Ghost like that. The fucking bell only finished ringing 15 seconds ago. Why did you do something so fucking stupid just before training?"

"I-I... was wondering ... uhm ...if y-you would... You know?" The smaller teen was biting on his bottom lip, his face flushed.

The older boy grinned devilishly. "If you want me to kiss you, just fucking ask. Or don't. I'll do it anyway."

He stood up and walked straight to Sena, took his chin between his thumb and index finger and brought it up. Their lips met and the running back wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be boyfriend. He could only hear his own heart beating in his ears and he closed his eyes. He didn't even realize he had left the ground when he was put down on the bench in front of his locker. But he still held Hiruma. The latter approached his mouth of the smaller one's ear.

"Get dressed. You don't want to be late for fucking training. Especially with a coach like me." He grinned evilly and just planted a last quick kiss on Sena's upper-lip.

"Y-yes sir." The runner smiled before doing what he was told.

"Fucking Pipsqueak. Let me go." The quarterback ordered softly.

"So-sorry." Sena let go of him and started changing with a slight blush constantly on his cheeks.

After that, Monta and the others arrived and changed. The team couldn't wait to be Sunday for the first match of the season. Every day, Mamori crossed the date on the calendar. But even though the running back was excited by the idea of being on a field and seeing how much he had improved during the Death March ; he was ecstatic because of the date he had with the Devil on the day before.

When the bell finally rang on Friday, the little high-school-student just darted to the clubhouse. There, Hiruma was, as always, tipping away on his laptop with a evil grin. But when he heard the door open, he put the computer on the table and walked to Sena. He was about to give him something when the Kurita and Komusubi stepped in. The quarterback quickly hide what was in his hand and gave it to his future-date behind their backs. As he caught the piece of paper, Sena felt the other's thumb caress the back of his small hand. The contact brought a wide smile to his lips. But as comfortable as it was, they had to move and Sena frowned at the loss of the warm skin against his hand.

Once the training was over, the small boy got to his locker and changed. As he was doing so, he wandered about the note Hiruma had given him. When he got out of the clubhouse, Sena wanted one thing and one thing only. He wanted to see what was written on that piece of paper. As he was about to unfold it, Mamori came in his view and so did Monta. He had no choice but to half heartedly put the sheet of paper in his pocket.

After Mamori had left and the receiver was walking away, the tiny teenager couldn't wait anymore. He took the note out and unfolded it. But just as he was about to read the first word, the wind got a hold of the paper. He ran after it, but was too small to catch it. Fortunately for him, someone did seize it. Unfortunately ... it was his best friend. The latter intercepted the note and was about to hand it over to his teammate when a word caught his eye and he read the whole letter... _out loud_.

Four o'clock. Your house.

I thought someone would bother us, so I wrote the time and place where I will pick you up. Just to be sure you'll get it.

I'll tell you what I have planed when I come and get you.

See you.

Ps: Remember what I told you about asking. Or not. YA-HA!

"Sena, what's that? Confused-MAX!" Monta was lost.

The small boy thought of something he could answer. "Uhm... you see... I-it's..."

"You've got a date? With who...? Oups, ah, sorry I forgot about the 'not asking who it is' part." He rubbed his head apologetically.

"I-it's not..."

The monkey thought about the situation for a moment. "You got a date! ... BEFORE I DID? AAAAAAH! FRUSTRING-MAX!" He yelled.

Monta gave his friend the note and got into his house, leaving a bright red Kobayakawa Sena on his door step. The latter slowly made his way back to his home and when he lay on his bed, he opened it again and read it. Over and over again.

**Another chapter posted. ^^**

**R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone,  
Sorry for the late new post, I should have posted it this morning. Well, Enjoy I guess.**

**I'm actually listening to Lenka and Ingrid Michaelson (which I ****do not**** own by the way) ^^**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** Still not owning anything. I know... it sucks. But I can't actually do anything about it. Sadly.**

**Chapter five**

Training had just finished for the day and it was already one thirty. The running back had to hurry. As soon as he had put everything away and had changed, he ran home and jumped in the shower after gulping down some food that was left in the fridge. Then, he put on some underwear and stopped in a challenging manner in front of his wardrobe. What should he wear? He had never been on a date before and had _no idea_ how to prepare for one. His mother must have sensed something, or maybe it was all the whimpering and the exasperated cries who spoke for themselves. But she came in with this proud-motherly ...weird look on her face.

"What are you looking for Honey?" Mihae asked her son.

Sena looked at her and thought for a moment. "Do you know where my shirts are? I can't find them."

"Of course Sweetie, they're in the dressing in the passage." She smiled.

Her son grabbed a pair of dark-blue jeans and took out a couple of shirts. "Thanks Mum."

His mother got out of his room, understanding he was going to change. When he finally got out half an hour later, he was wearing his jeans and a pale-orange shirt. He had tried and failed to tidy his hear and he had on his left wrist a silver watch he had gotten a year ago for Christmas, but that he wore only on big occasions. Tears gathered once again in Mihae's eyes, and her son felt as though he was five again, or in front of Mamori. They stayed on the couch for a moment and Sena started to feel very uncomfortable, when the doorbell rang. The woman didn't even have time to understand what was happening that the running back had already gotten to the front door and open it.

"Hello. Would you like to come in?" The boy greeted his guest.

"I'd love to, thanks." The taller teenager answered in a shockingly-polite manner that made Sena's sweat drop.

During that time, the latter's mother had risen and joined the two boys to at the door and she really didn't expect the young man to have pointy elf-like ears and ...fangs? "He-hello. I'm Kobayakawa Mihae, Sena's mother. And you are?"

"Sorry for being so rude. My name is Hiruma Youichi." When she heard that name, Mihae's jaw almost dropped. "I'm a friend of your son's." No evil grin. No 'YA-HA' or 'fucking something'. Not even a cackle or an implied of blackmail. The younger teenager couldn't believe it.

"Hiruma-san is the quarterback and captain of the American Football team. You know, the one I joined as an assistant." He explained.

"That's impressive. You must be someone worth knowing." Mihae seem to relax and winked in the direction of her son who blushed terribly.

"I guess we should go. We don't want the others to wait for us. Do we?" The blond lied as he got up.

"The others?" The woman didn't understand.

"Yes, we are joining the team to go see a movie and grab a bite. Is there an hour I should bring Kobayakawa-kun back?" asked the man.

"Not really. You boys enjoy yourselves." She smiled.

"We will, thank you Kobayakawa-san." The young men put their shoes on. "Have a nice afternoon." Finished the blond before closing the door behind him.

"We're really joining the others?" Asked the younger one naively.

"The fuck we are! I told you this was a date. And it fucking is. Only the two of us." There was the evil grin.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I told you already fucking Shrimp. We're going to the cinema and then we'll grab a bite." He explained.

"Hi-Hiruma-san?" Sena hesitated.

"Yes, fucking Chibi?"

"Yo-you know... you're less frightening when you're yourself. You know? When you're no-not so ... polite." The said runner blushed a bit.

"Think so fucking Pipsqueak?" A brow arched as to underline the question.

"I do. I didn't go on a date with you because you're polite. But it's true it was better to make a good impression on my mother." He thought.

They talked quite a lot on the way to the cinema. Once they arrived, the small boy realized something.

"Hiruma-san? What are we going to see?" When Sena saw the evil smile he knew it was _bad_.

"Kekeke, don't fucking worry. We're just going to see that fucking movie." The demon said as he pointed to a sign next to the selling-booth.

Sena's sweat dropped. "Hi-Hiruma-san. I-I-I ca-can't see this. It looks terrifying!"

"You'll survive fucking Chibi. It's not that terrible." The blond bend down and brought his mouth in front of the other's ear. "And if you're scared, I'm here to fucking comfort you when it's over."

For some unknown reason, Sena wasn't frightened at that thought. "O-ok."

They went to buy the tickets, but Hiruma didn't give his date a chance to pay. Then he bought some of the latter's favorite sweets and they got in the projection-room. They had just sit down when the movie started.

In the first 10 minutes, the running back was already terrified. His hands clenched the blond's shirt and his head was buried under the other's shoulder. Hiruma took advantage of the situation and wrapped his arms around the trembling body next to his. Sena welcomed the contact and closed his eyes. He shut out the sounds of the bloodshed and listened to the steady heartbeat of the man who was holding him. As he was about to fall asleep, the other teenager nuzzled his ear.

"Isn't the movie just fucking great?" Joked the quarterback.

"Mmmh." Hummed the boy joyfully.

When the film finally ended and the credits were rolling on the screen, the taller man shook the sleepy boy's shoulder.

"Fucking Pipsqueak. Wake the fuck up. The movie's finished." The blond said.

"Mmmh... Hi-Hiruma-san?" The running back had forgotten where he was, and especially with whom he was.

"What is it fucking Shrimp?"

"No-nothing. I-I fell asleep." He rubbed his head apologetically.

"I fucking noticed. Well, let's go now." The still-half-dozing teenager was pulled up to his feet.

"Ha-hai." He agreed.

As the two boys walked, Hiruma's arm around the small shoulders of his _date_ ; the quarterback thought about the way he had acted up until now. 'What the hell am I doing? I wanted to stop thinking about the Shrimp, so I kissed him. It was supposed to be terribly _awful_. But it wasn't. And instead of just walking away I do what? I fucking ask him out! I never ask people out. _Never_. I didn't even want to say it. It just came out. And then I kissed him again! Why the fuck would I do that? Why is my fucking arm around him? Why do I feel all fucking warm and fuzzy? It's not me! I don't kiss people. I don't ask them out. I don't hug them. I don't! I only kick them in the back when I'm _particularly_ pleased with them. But _never_ do I show ... feelings. The fuck... I didn't even know I had some. And every time I'm alone with the fucking Chibi my Poker face just ... crumbles down. I have an _enormous_ fucking problem!'

Sena looked up to his friend and saw the confused look he had on his face. "Is everything ok Hiruma-san?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "What? ... Yeah. I'm ok fucking Shrimp."

"You look ... confused." Sena knew he could regret this.

"No. I'm fine. Come on. We're there." He answered and pointed to a restaurant.

They sat down and Hiruma ordered. The smaller boy was shocked when the other asked for his favorite meal. How did he get this info? But then again. It was Hiruma.

They talked a bit during the dinner, mostly about Football. When the waiter came with the bill, Sena didn't even have a chance to take out his wallet, that the blond had already paid. The boy wanted to argue, but was cut short by a hand gripping his own and pulling him out of the building.

They were outside and the running back tried complaining again. "Hiruma-san. I can pay my half..." But he couldn't finish his sentence.

The quarterback seized Sena's head and brought it to his own for a kiss. After a couple of long seconds, he pulled away a bit. "Don't be a fucking idiot. I asked you out. I pay. That's how it works. You have a problem with that fucking Chibi?"

"N-no. So-sorry." The said 'Chibi' apologized.

The two walked back to the Kobayakawa house. As Sena was about to open the small gate, Hiruma tangled his long fingers with the boy's smaller ones. The blond pulled the running back to him by their joined hands and put his palm on the small teenager's cheek, which he stroke gently with his thumb. The brunet's free arm wrapped itself around the blond's waist. They stayed like this for a while, gazes locked. After a few minutes, Hiruma bend down and Sena tiptoed. When their lips finally found each other, the smaller boy smiled into the kiss. The demon's tong poked at the boy's bottom lip to seek entrance. It's counterpart came out to tangle itself with the other wet muscle. The brunet was still hesitant, but more confident than the first time the two boys had kissed so intensely.

When the kiss was broken, a few minutes later, honey-brown eyes opened in a haze and stared at the two green slits. The teenagers caught their breaths but didn't brake eye-contact. The running back felt himself drown in the two green pools of his friend's eyes. He wanted only to stay like that forever. It was already dark and they had the match against Amino the next day. Sena knew he would soon have to get home. But a little longer. Just a bit more time. That was all he was asking for.

"Hey, fucking Chibi. It's already late. You should get to bed." The quarterback murmured.

At the thought of what he was about to say, the small boy blushed slightly. "Just a bit longer, please Hiruma-san."

"You know we have a fucking game tomorrow." One of his brows raised in a daring way.

"Please. Just...just a little bit..." He pleaded.

"In five fucking minutes, I'm leaving. Whether you're happy or not." The other warned.

Sena nuzzled the older teen's chest, happily. "Ok."

After ten minutes of cuddling and a little kissing, Hiruma pecked his now-official-boyfriend's crown. "It's been far more than five fucking minutes. I'm going." He let go of Sena, but the small 'Shrimp' wouldn't do the same. "What do you think you're doing fucking Pipsqueak? I said five fucking minutes and now it's been ten." He said as he really thought: 'Why the fuck is he looking at me like I just ate the last fucking cookie in the whole world? Don't look at the eyes. It's dangerous. If I look at the big pleading eyes, I might still be here tomorrow. I'm sure he could even fall asleep like that...'

"O-one last ... kiss. Please." There were the puppy-dog's eyes.

"Fuck, you're hard to please... Small, clingy _and_ demanding. What did I get myself into?" The demon sighed.

Hiruma bend down for the last time that night. He was thinking of pecking quickly Sena's lips and be on his way, but was taken by surprise when the latter wrapped his tiny arms around his neck and jumped up. His legs gripped the blond's waist and he was now wrapped around his Captain like a baby Koala to a _really_ nice eucalyptus tree-branch. The quarterback's arms enfolded instinctively around the small boy. That was when Sena made his move and slowly brought his mouth to the other's. As he was closing in on the demon's lips, he licked his own nervously. That image alone, sent a chill down the blond's spine. They finally kissed and Hiruma was a bit taken aback by the tenderness of the intrusion.

He stepped back against the small wall. 'Damn that's nice! He's so cute when he's shy. I sound like a fucking twelve-year-old girl! Still, it's weird to think _I_ have ... a boyfriend. Oh, no. He really shouldn't have wrapped his golden legs around me like that.' He just realized their cocks were rubbing against each other through the material of both their pants.

Sena brought his head back, leaving the blond's mouth slightly open, and his eyes wide in shock. "Are you ok? S-say something." The younger boy's face turned bright red.

"What do you expect me to say fucking Shrimp? I've just been kissed by the most unlikely candidate." The teenager regained his composure.

"Bu-bu-but, aren't we...?" The brunet's voice was high with worry.

"Together? Yeah. I just meant, since you're so shy and all, I didn't even think of thinking about that possibility. But, yeah. You're allowed to do it. Just, a little warning wouldn't have killed you." He grinned devilishly.

He got to the ground and frowned, gripping the hem of his shirt. "But if I had warned you, you would have gone."

"So that's what this is all about. Ok, I'll just go then, fucking Chibi." He stopped two steps after and turned to the boy. "Oh, I almost forgot. When I give you a note I don't expect it to be read out loud by a stupid fucking monkey." His grin was now purely evil.

"I-I know, but the wind... and then he saw... Sorry." Then he thought about it for a second. "Hiruma-san? Is all this supposed to stay secret?"

"What do you mean fucking Pipsqueak?" He asked, knowing exactly what the other had meant.

"O-our d-da-dating? D-do you wa-want it to be a s-s-secret?" He asked redder than ever.

"Like I care what people fucking think. Do what you want. I just have to warn you about telling the fucking manager." He specified.

"No! I can't tell Mamori-neechan! She'll say you bullied me into it and have me brake it off. No! I can't tell her! It was the same problem with the 'Eyeshield21' thing. But in that case. If she learns about it, I'll be imprisoned and I'll never see the sun again." He over-exaggerated a bit.

"So no telling the fucking manager? I think it's a wise decision." He nodded.

After that, Hiruma disappeared and Sena got in his house and right to bed.

**Sorry once again for the late update. ^^'**

**R&R please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone,  
I'm writing again. It's been a week since the last time I did so. I'll work well so you guys can continue having a chapter per day.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** Still not owning anything. Actually, I own a computer, so I think it's not that bad. ^^**

**Chapter six**

It was finally here, the first Autumn Tournament's game against the Amino Cyborgs. Even though Sena was late, because Taki took the wrong bus. He finally made it and they won without too much difficulties.

Once in the locker-room, Sena took off his helmet and laid it on the bench next to him. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift for a while. He looked back on the events of the day before and couldn't help but smile sheepishly and blush slightly. He was so focused on his memories that he didn't hear the door open and close. As he remembered the last kiss he had shared with the quarterback, he nipped his lower-lip. The intruder walked straight to him and sat near the helmet. His arm rose, and he reached for the thoughtful boy's nape.

The warm touch took Sena out of his trans. "What?" Was all he said.

"It's not 'cause you did it once, that the 'right to kiss your boyfriend' is something only you are allowed to do. I have rights too..." His voice was implying much more than he actually said.

"Hiruma-san? I thought you were with the others." The brunet murmured.

"Nope. When I didn't see your skinny ass, I thought I might as well get changed." He inched even closer.

"You wanted to tell me something?" The running back asked.

"Yeah, I had two things to ask you. First: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FOLLOW THAT IDIOT IN THE WRONG BUS?" The demon started.

"I-I'm sorry, he told me he was sure it was that bus and I trusted him. Sorry! I won't do it again!" The boy bowed apologetically.

"And second: ..." Instead of yelling, like Sena thought he would, the blond brought his lips to his teammate's. The small teen's eyes were wide with shock and it took him a couple of seconds to understand what was happening. There was a knock at the door and the blond separated from the brunet just in time for the team entering the room not to see them kissing. "That's all I had to say fucking Shrimp." He finished.

Sena had frozen and when Monta sat where Hiruma used to be, he realized the weird look on his best friend's face. "Sena? Are you ok? You look ... lost-MAX!" Then, the 'Monkey' looked closer. "What happened to you? Your lips are like ... weird. Did you put lipstick on or something?"

The running back blushed dangerously. "W-what? No! Why would I put lipstick on?"

"I don't know, but they're all red and swollen. Are you hurt?" The receiver didn't understand.

"No. I-I'm fine. I have chapped lips, because of the wind when I run." Lied the small boy.

"I see... relieved-MAX!"

Once they had all finished changing, Sena was alone with Hiruma in the locker-room again. He tied his shoes and leant against the locker next to Hiruma's. He shut his eyes and sighed.

"Hiruma-san." He called, not moving an inch.

"What is it fucking Pipsqueak?" The blond looked up from his bag to his teammate.

"I wanted to tell you... before..." The teenager inhaled deeply. "I'm going to tell Monta. I made him a promise and I intend on keeping it. I just wanted to tell you about it beforehand. Since you told me you didn't care, I wanted to make sure you were ok with that. But if you're not, just say so and I won't tell him." He had a determined tone.

"Told you, fucking Shrimp. I don't give a rat's ass about what people think. You can share it with the entire world, yell it on rooftops and give away flyers just so everyone could know... I'll be ok with it. Actually... I'll be glad. That way, this fucking punk can understand you're _mine_. Oh, speaking of which."

He got up and imprisoned Sena between his arms. Then, he bent down and nipped playfully the soft skin of the boy's neck. The smaller teenager gripped his boyfriend's shoulders and moaned silently. A evil grin could be seen on the demon's face as he started sucking gently on a small spot in the middle of his pray's neck. The said 'pray' felt his knees weaken and his pulse quicken. He exhaled loudly and nuzzled the blond's pointy ear. The first audible moan got out of his throat when the devil sucked harder on the tender skin. Then, the quarterback stepped away, examined his handy work and seemed satisfied with himself.

"There you go. Now you're _mine_." He smiled evilly.

"Why? What did you..." The boy didn't finish.

The taller teen took a mirror of who-knows-where and Sena saw clearly the round and red hickey right in the middle of his neck. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He was still smirking.

"I'll never be able to hide this!" The boy panicked.

"That was the plan fucking Chibi. That way if someone comes too close, I'm aloud to crush that someone as I please. This..." He pointed at the red bruise. "... is a warning."

"You're strange sometimes. Why would someone want to get close to me? And, even if this happened, which it won't, I'm already spoken for." The running back smiled.

"Are you? One last person to crush than." He answered ironically.

The now-marked-as-Hiruma's teenager grabbed his friend's hand. "Come on. Let's go."

"You seem oddly happy fucking Shrimp. What's making you so fucking joyful?" The blond asked.

Sena smiled. "If I'm yours, then you're mine too."

The demon really wasn't expecting that and took the info slack-jawed. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"In a couple. The concept of propriety is reciprocated. That means that if I'm yours, then you're mine too. It's completely logical." The small boy explained.

"Shrimp, you know that you explain relationships like a mathematician? It's a little bit disturbing, especially knowing how you suck at Math. Kekekekekekeke." The demon was cackling, even though inside he was still shocked to have learned someone actually owned _him_.

Sena sighed. "You're impossible. Still, you're mine too. Aren't you Hiruma-san?" He looked up at the blond's face.

'As if I'd actually admit it even if it was true. Stupid Chibi.' He thought. But what came out was a bit different. "Sure, fucking Chibi. I'm yours too." He ruffled through the smaller one's messy hair.

The tiny running back's eyes enlightened and even sparkled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really." He exited the stadium, dragging his boyfriend along with him.

They were starting towards Sena's house, when a familiar voice caught the tiny teenager off guard. He quickly let go of the blond's hand and the latter took a step back.

"SENA! What have you been doing? I was waiting for you. Slow-MAX!" The monkey-like boy yelled.

"Monta. Sorry, I didn't know you were waiting for me. If I'd known I would have changed faster. Sorry." He bowed.

"No, it's ok. I was just talking with Suzuna about Jumonji's attitude when he left the stadium just now." Monta explained.

"What happened to the fucking punk?" Asked the demon with a toothy grin.

"No idea. He just left, then he kicked a trash bin and yelled: 'I'm going to kill that fucking asshole!'." He quoted.

"Interesting..." The older teenager whispered.

After that, Hiruma disappeared and the two first-year students walked home, talking about the game and laughing lighthearted. But Sena was a bit nervous about telling his best friend that he was seeing their 'Slave driver'. Every time he thought about it, he felt his heart tighten in his chest. He was worried. Worried that Monta wouldn't take it well. Worried the receiver wouldn't look at him in the same way. Worried the word would spread and Hiruma would let him go. Worried that he'd have to leave the team. Every possibilities he thought of were worse than the ones before and when he got home, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

It took Sena a couple of days to finally make up his mind in telling his teammate. He was still sick with apprehension, but he couldn't walk away. He had swore he'd tell his friend the truth and had to do it. He felt like he was on the field. Serious and determined. He needed to be Eyeshield and not Sena if he was going to do this. And he was. Of course, when he walked by his Captain, the latter knew exactly what the look on his face meant and offered his help.

"Do you need me fucking Shrimp?" Hiruma turned to the small runner with a risen eyebrow.

"I-I don't think so." The secretary answered. 'Actually, I think it'll be far worse if he's there. Especially with the guns and all.' He turned around to say goodbye, but the man was already gone with an evil cackle.

"What's with him? Troubling-MAX!" The receiver asked from behind his friend.

"Monta, let's get going." Sena led his friend to the canal. There, he got off the path and lay on the slope near the edge of the bank. "I made you a promise, and I intend on keeping it."

"What do you mean? Why are you so serious suddenly?" The football player asked his friend.

"I-I need to tell you something, and I'm not s-sure you're going to like it. Actually, I'm quite s-sure you'll hate it. But p-please don't judge me. Please." Sena's tone was imploring.

"I'm listening." The 'Monkey' nodded seriously.

The other boy inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Ok, I can do this." He told himself, and locked gazes with his best friend. "Yo-you know, not so long ago you asked me s-something and I swore to you that you would be the f-first to know." The other's eyes enlightened. "B-but before I t-tell you, you have to know that Mamori-neechan _cannot_ know about this. She'd k-kill ... and I'll be imprisoned for the rest of my life. I-I know I'm over-exaggerating a bit, but not that much. Ok, so..." He told the receiver.

"Is it Suzuna?" The latter just asked.

"No."

"It can't be Mamori, so ... A pom-pom girl?" He tried again.

"No."

"One of Eyeshield's fangirls? They're kind of scary, but ..." It was his last guess.

"No. You're not even close." Sena laughed. "D-do you want a clue?" His teammate nodded. "So... I-I li... I like ...g-guys." The boy's face was bright red. He had never actually said it out loud before.

"NO? Seriously? ..." He thought about it for a long minute. "... well, now that you say it. I have to admit it kind of explains a lot. Like when the girls went to... and you didn't... OH MY GOD! SENA, YOU'RE GAY!" He was so surprised he forgot the '-MAX!'.

"I-I... Tha-that's what I j-just t-t-told you." Sena had turned an even darker shade of red.

"So... I'm looking for a guy... Jumonji?" Monta started over.

"N-no"

"Yukimitsu?" He asked.

"No!"

"SHIN!" He was sure.

"Nope. I-I don't even think Shin-san is human sometimes."

"Sure. Habashira-san?" He tried.

"No! No."

"Ishimaru?" Monta had _no_ idea.

"No."

"Ok, tell me if I get one right. Kurita? Kuroki? Sakuraba? Kidd? Komusubi? No?" Sena shook his head. "Is he even a Football player?"

"Yes, he is."

"Where does he play? In which team?" The receiver knew he was close.

"Deimon." The running back was smiling.

"The basketball players have girlfriends. Toganou likes Suzuna. Taki's definitely too stupid. And Hiruma-san is ... well, Hiruma-san." Sena's smile enlarged. "Why are you mocking me? ...I-is it ...Eyeshield21?" He was terrified.

The boy burst into laughter and managed to talk only three minutes later. "N-no, I-I can't be in a relationship with myself i-it's impossible."

"That's what I thought. But it's not possible, I tried everyone. Frustrating-MAX!" The monkey-like boy was thinking so hard, his head was aching.

"Not exactly."

"So, help me. Tell me about him. How is he? Info-MAX!" The boy wanted to know.

The running back's eyes lit up at the thought and he started his description of his boyfriend. "He-he's tall and has the most incredible eyes. I still have a hard time realizing he's _my_ b-bo-boyfriend. He's the most unpredictable man ever. He's intelligent, no. He's brilliant. He also has this nice side, even though he's kind of amazingly crude and swears all the time. He likes making me blush. Actually, I'm sure he loves it, because he does it all the time. He's strong and fearless. He gives me strength. Every time he holds my hand I'm like 'It's not a dream?' and I feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Saturday was our first date. A real date. I had like ... the most wonderful time ever. I have to say I had doubts at first, but when we kissed..." He was surprisingly serious and a wonderful smile planted itself on his face as he was talking without shame, which was incredible for him.

"Sena, too much information. Plus, I had no idea Hiruma-san knew about the concept of holding hands. Surprising-MAX!" Monta seemed more than happy for his two friends.

"How did you ...?" The runner couldn't believe it.

But his friend grinned. "You got me at incredible eyes. I just wanted to know what you had to say for yourself. I guess I know. And I have to say, you could easily have done worse. I'm talking looks, not personality, because in that field you might have some issues. But as long as you're happy. Even though it's hard to picture you two together, I'm glad. Celebration-MAX!"

A tear rolled on Sena's left cheek. "Thank you. Yo-you have no idea what this m-means t-to me. Thank you s-s-so much." He opened his arms to hug his friend, but the latter stopped him.

"Sena, please don't." The running back was lost. "See that?" His teammate pointed at the newly-made hickey on his throat. "It means you belong to someone. And when that someone is Hiruma-san, better safe than sorry. Psychologically speaking, it'll be horrible to die because of a hug. Don't you think? Horrible-MAX!"

"You're not as stupid as you look some times, fucking Monkey." Hiruma appeared above them. "Just because of that, you have an unlimited hug permission. But if you try something else, you die." The demon grinned evilly and the cocking of a gun could be heard, cutting the silence.

"Hi-Hiruma-san? Did you hear us?" Sena just realized what he had said about the blond not even five minutes before.

"Of course fucking Shrimp. I'm everywhere." He paused. "Ok, let's go fucking Chibi."

"Hai! Bye Monta. See you tomorrow." Sena turned to the path ahead.

As he was starting to walk the 'Shrimp' home, Hiruma turned back and gave a huge kick in the receiver's back. Then he left with his running back and the boy knew he was tremendously pleased with Monta's attitude. Sena smiled at the thought and slipped his hand inside his quarterback's.

**I'm actually reaching the end of my already-written chapters, so I better get to it. ^^'**

**R&R please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,  
Sorry for the late update. I'll make it up to you, I promise.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** Still not owning anything. I know, it's sad isn't it?**

**Chapter seven**

The next day, Sena avoided Mamori even more than he usually did. He felt guilty about all the secrets he was keeping from her. What she thought of him was farther and farther away from the truth. The boy couldn't stop feeling bad about this and when he got into the clubhouse to change after practice, he had a quite visible frown on his face.

"What is it fucking Shrimp?" The quarterback entered the room.

"No-nothing, it's just..." He worried his lower-lip. "Mamori-neechan. She doesn't know who I am."

"'Corse she does. You're a tiny and shy little boy she has to protect." He joked.

The boy in question puffed his cheeks and winged. "That's not nice! I'm not like that anymore!"

"I know, Chibi, but she doesn't and it's better for both of you that way. For now at least. You know she'd never let you fucking play and especially against Shin." The blond explained.

"It's no-not just that. I mean, that too, but ..." His frown deepened.

"It'll happen one day Shrimp. One day she'll be able to see you've grown up. That day, she'll have a fucking hard time admitting you're not hers to protect anymore. Maybe that day you could finally stop winging. But before that... you'll have to be patient. 'Cause if you drop both fucking bombs on her and she's not ready, she might implode and then we'll have a major fucking issue." The taller man was playing with locks of the other's hair.

"Yes, but she really has no idea. Doesn't she?" The small teenager looked up.

"Nope. It's like she's fucking blind sometimes."

The two high-school students changed and started towards Sena's, holding hands. The school was empty and no one could have seen them, but even if someone was there, they didn't really care. Actually, that might have been different if they had met someone, but no one will never know.

The week went by and faster than they knew it, they had a game against the Yuuhi Guts. It was a nice game, and the Deimon Devil Bats won with ease.

After that, the whole Deimon Team went to see the game that opposed the Hashiratani Deers to the Kyoshin Poseidons. It was an incredible game, and although the Devil Bats didn't fear much for their next game, meeting this team of giants (Mizumachi and Kakei).

In order to celebrate their victory and their 'reaching the next round', the Deimon team went for a barbecue with their Coach Doburoku. They had just started eating and celebrating, that the Ojou White Nights entered the restaurant. Everyone was enjoying the evening, but Sena couldn't help but remember what Kakei had told him about 'not being the real Eyeshield21'. It made him feel as though he had stolen that name from someone else, even if he didn't actually know about it. As the quarterback came into view, the boy couldn't stop ignoring the questions which were boiling inside him.

"Hiruma-san. I-is it true there was an 'Eyeshield21' before me?" He asked.

As the older teen explained him the real meaning of this title, the running back listened slack-jawed. He felt like an impostor, a fake. Sena got up and out of the building to clear his head. But as he exited the building, he saw Shin exercising. He was surprised and jumped at first, but then the linebacker stopped training for a moment and Sena took this opportunity to get some answers about the size difference and what kind of impact it could have in a game. As always, Shin was blunt and honest and told him what the small boy feared he'd hear. But he was also told that the will and the combative spirit were much harder to stop even in a short person like him. With that, Shin ran out of the boy's sight.

As Sena was thinking about what his rival had just said, the two Kyoshin giants walked to him. Mizumachi was asking question after question, but the boy didn't have time to answer any of them, that Hiruma appeared out of thin air. The latter accepted a dual between Eyeshield and the blond Poseidon player. After managing to pass him, Sena stood there and Kakei told him he was a fake. The two left, leaving the two teammates alone in the dark street.

"Hiruma-san, we'll go against a Mizumachi at full strength. And we'll win!" Sena declared, determination readable through his green Eyeshield.

The taller one turned back to his tiny runner and grinned. "Like you say fucking Pipsqueak. But it's time to go back in there or else the fucking manager will start the Third World War if she realizes you're missing." He pointed towards the restaurant where the rest of the team was.

"Hai! J-just... I-I have to change back." The small boy said as he walked towards an empty dark alley.

"Do you need help with that fucking Chibi?" Hiruma was smirking evilly.

"HIIIIII! I-I-I c-ca-can change b-by my-myself!" The said 'Chibi' squealed.

The blond's grin widened as he grabbed the other one's chin in between his thumb and index finger and brought his face inches away from Sena's. "Can you now?"

"Hi-Hiruma-san..." The running back whispered.

"What is it fucking Shrimp? You're all red." The demon paused for a moment and just stared at those big amber-brown eyes. "Since there's no one to fuck with our plans this time... What do you think about a second fucking date?"

The small teen wasn't expecting this and a spark of hope showed in his big honey-brown orbs. "Re-really? Yo-you want t-t-to go out with m-me again?"

"Why the hell not fucking Shrimp? Since we're going out, we have to actually 'go out'. And that is what people usually do? Isn't it?" He asked.

"It is, b-but si-since you're not exactly like other pe-people..." Sena didn't finish.

"Is that supposed to be bad?" He dared.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Then you'll have no fucking problem going on another date with me. Will you?" The blond murmured appealingly.

"N-no. I-I'd l-love to." The brunet smiled shyly and blushed.

"That's fucking perfect fucking Shrimp" He whispered.

Sena had drowned in his Captain's emerald-green eyes. He already knew what his boyfriend would do. He had known since the latter had bent down to level their faces. But when Hiruma seized the running back's lips with his in a surprisingly tender way, the small teen was stunned. It was a soft and gentle kiss that Sena never saw coming. Quickly, the runner wrapped his arms around his teammate's neck and returned the kiss fondly and passionately. Time might have stopped for a minute, Sena couldn't tell. All he knew when his lips left his boyfriend's was that he was really looking forward to another date.

"I'll pick you up at seven on Wednesday fucking Chibi. Shrimp? Are you fucking comatose?" The quarterback asked, resting his forehead on the other's and rubbing his nose against the 'Shrimp''s. "Hey, Shrimp? You're fucking dead yet? No... wait. The dead don't blush. Do they?"

Sena's eyes opened and he looked completely dazed. "Did you say something Hiruma-san?"

An devilish grin took place on the blond's face. "Never mind fucking Pipsqueak. You should change. I'll be getting back to the fucking celebrations." And he left.

'Wh-what was that kiss about? I-it was s-so ...' The boy thought.

"Incredible..." A familiar voice let out under the shock of the previous scene.

"Exactly..." He answered before realizing it wasn't his brain that gave the answer. "WHAT? Su-Su-Su-SUZUNA? How long have you been there?" He panicked openly.

"A... while." She looked completely spaced out.

"I... It's ...You... Sorry." Sena had just finished changing and didn't know what to tell the cheerleader.

"It's ...ok. Just let me ... proceed the info." She sat down on the side of a flower pot.

"I understand." He took a seat next to her and waited for his friend to pull herself together. His gaze fell to the ground and he started fidgeting.

After what seemed like hours but was actually only a couple of minutes, the girl spoke. "So... you and You-nii are...?"

"Y-yes."

"How long...?" She asked.

"A bit more than a week." He seemed calm so that Suzuna's shock wouldn't get worse.

"Who knows about...?" She continued.

"Only Monta and you."

"Were you going to tell... us?" It was the first question she managed to finish, which meant she was processing the information faster than she thought she would've.

"Someday. But I don't want Mamori-neechan to find out. If she does..." He frowned at the thought.

"It's always the same. If she finds out she'll veto your life and ruin it. I know. Especially if she finds out you're ... and with You-nii... It'd be a bloodshed." She explained.

"Exactly. That's why I'll wait to tell her. Someday I will. When she accepts that I'm not 'shy little Sena' anymore. I know I can trust you Suzuna-chan." He confided.

"You can. Well, we should be going back. Shouldn't we, Sena?" She finished before skating back into the restaurant.

The running back followed her and embraced the challenge of 'Eating contest'. After they had eaten more than they could have, everyone got back home and our little couple walked to Sena's. When they were clear of the others, the small boy felt long slender fingers intertwined with his. He looked up and saw Hiruma staring straight ahead.

Sena laughed slightly. "We're not very good at keeping fucking secrets. Are we?" The demon stated.

"N-no. Sorry." The small boy apologized.

"It's not your fault fucking Chibi."

"Hiruma-san. Do you think we can do it?" The runner questioned.

"What? The Kyoshin fucking giants? We have approximately 2% chance to win this game. I've bet on riskier things." He answered honestly.

"Hi-Hiruma-san? D-do you th-think I'm to-too... small?" Sena had to ask.

A non-evil smile grew on the quarterback's lips. "You're shorter than average, but you can use that to your advantage." Is what he said, but he thought more like: 'I don't mind you being small. You're cuter that way.'

Coming from the tactician, that sentence was the most treasurable deed anyone could ever have done for him. "Thank you."

The two teenagers continued towards the Kobayakawa house. When they arrived, Hiruma planted a chaste goodnight kiss on Sena's lips and disappeared out of thin air.

**Sorry for 'not uploading anything yesterday, but I had those HUGE internet issues. So in order to get forgiven, I'll post 2 chapters today.**

**R&R please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone,  
Here is the Chapter I promised. I hope you keep reading. Thanks to all of you for reading this story up to this state and in the future.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** Still not owning anything, except from my Disclaimers which are hard to change every day. But I can do it. I know I can.**

**Chapter eight**

Even though the Deimon Devil Bats had no fear for their next game, the opponent was the cunning team of Dokubari Scorpions. They were known for breaking a team before the game and winning because of an injured player or a forfeit. But their sneaky quarterback had came to see the Devil Bats to warn them about the 'risks' of losing Eyeshield or Hiruma. During the week preceding the game, strange things happened. Sena found pins in his cleats, he almost got crushed by a shot put and falling scaffoldings. The Deimon team started to panic. They went and got back from School in groups and didn't go anywhere by themselves.

The day before the game, Hiruma gave the game plan to Mamori. He had been particularly trigger happy (more than usual) for the last few days and shot wildling to the sky to emphasize what he was saying. He left his team outside the clubhouse and walked to his 'home' with his M16 pressed against his shoulder. Suddenly, a van parked into the alley in front of the quarterback and the latter disappeared.

The game was about to start, and whole team was in the stadium's locker-room, except Hiruma Youichi, the quarterback. The Deimon Devil Bats were starting to understand that the Scorpions had taken him. And even if that seemed very unlikely, the demon's absence was a possibility that couldn't get ignored. All the players were lost and no one knew who should replace the Captain. But of all of them, Sena was definitely the more frightened. Surprisingly, he didn't show it, but it might have been because of the Eyeshield that no one realized how worried he was.

'Where is Hiruma-san? He must have been there already. What if something happened to him? He might be hurt. What am I supposed to do? I'm useless. I can't do _anything_!' The running back's head was aching.

Monta knew that his friend would be afraid, and tried easing his worries. "Hey, Sena. You know no one can hurt the 'Commander from Hell'. He's evilly brilliant and has all those guns. He invincible-MAX!" He whispered.

"I-I know, but he's not here." The boy sounded sad and troubled.

"He'll make it. It's the Christmas-Bowl we're talking about. Of course he'll come. But he might be a bit late and we might have to make that much effort to win." The monkey-like teen explained not very convinced.

"I know." Sena answered so Monta could stop worrying about him. But he was still terrified about what could have happened to Hiruma.

But as Musashi had told him, Kurita had to take charge. He did so shyly and designed Ichimaru to be the replacement quarterback. They had a hard time during the first 10 minutes and finally managed to score just before the end of the first half.

During the break, the team was beginning to get anxious because of the bruises on Ichimaru's arms. Mamori suddenly remembered about the game plans Hiruma had given her the day before an read them out loud. On the paper was written exactly what had happened during the beginning of the match. All the players were slack-jawed. He had planned this. Just as the manager had finished reading the note, a loud 'YA-HA!' echoed in the stadium and an already changed Hiruma landed on the field with his riffle on his shoulder.

After that, the game went on and after a couple of tricks, which involved the Deimon football player putting lip stick on, it was over and the Devil Bats won with a large advantage. The whole team was back in the locker-room. More than half of Sena's teammates had already showered and he did so himself. Once he got out, there was no one left in the changing-room and he dressed before exiting the building. But as he passed a corner, something launched itself on him and he was pinned to the wall.

"Let me go!" He shouted, his eyes closed.

"Why should I?" Asked a familiar voice.

The running back opened his eyes and found himself trapped between his boyfriend's arms. "Hi-Hiruma-san. You scared me..." He started crying.

"What's the matter fucking Chibi?" A frown drew itself on the older teen's lips.

"I-I-I...thought yo-you were..." And he wept more.

An evil grin grew on his face and he whispered. "As if _anyone_ could hurt me? Like the fucking Monkey says. I'm fucking invincible."

"I-I was... s-so fright-tened." The small boy murmured, still crying.

All Sena wanted was for Hiruma to hold him. He wanted the blond to embrace him in his arms and never let go. He had been worried to death and his heart had almost given out. Now he needed comfort. And _a lot_ of it.

"Shrimp?" He lifted the runner's chin so that the latter had no choice but to look him in the eye. "Shrimp?" The other boy hummed softly to show he was listening. "You had to be taught that fucking lesson. I'm the Captain and it is my job to teach you fucking idiots." There was a long pause. "Let's go fucking Pipsqueak."

Sena let himself be dragged to his place. But just before turning in his street, he bumped into the tall blond.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Fucking Chibi? You can't worry about anything during the fucking game except the ball, the score and the time. If someone's dying or if you're skipping the hottest fucking date ever. I don't give a shit. All you're allowed to worry about are those three things. Ball. Score. Time." It was an order of the Captain and not a message from the boyfriend.

"Hiru-Hiruma-san. Ho-how can you say that? If anything had happened to you, I would've ..." But Sena was cut short.

"I'll do anything to fulfill these fucking dreams of Christmas-Bowl. We all said we would when we started the fucking Death March. Now is the time to show our fucking determination and our willpower. Anything for fucking victory." The quarterback continued.

The boy finally understood. "Yes. Anything for victory. But I can still worry about you outside the field can't I?"

A bullet passed a few centimeters from the running back's shoulder and lodged itself in the wall a couple of meters behind the younger teen who's eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm all fucking grown up. Worry about yourself fucking Pipsqueak." The demon was leaning on his AK47.

"Bu-but... I-I'm... we're t-to-together. I-I'm n-not sup-posed t-to be wo-worried for m-my b-bo-boy-boyfriend?" Sena was blushing more intensely than ever.

"Is that so fucking Shrimp?" The blond bent down and murmured in the other's ear. "Then, I guess I should be worrying about you too? The fucking thing is I worry for my fucking ace too much. So I can't worry for my boyfriend too. I have very low worrying capacities. But I can still take you out tomorrow evening."

"Bu-but we're n-not going on a d-date on Wednesday?" The boy's puppy-dog's eyes were at full power and his furrowed brows and frown were emphasizing his unwillingness to let this go.

"Our next game's on Tuesday, so we'll be able to go out the next day. We'd better win, otherwise we won't be in the mood for another date." Hiruma explained.

"Hai. We can do it. We'll show the power of 'Deimon's chibis'. And we'll be able to enjoy our time." Sena sounded determined.

"So I'll come and pick you up at five tomorrow. You better be fucking ready." The quarterback said before closing in on the boy's lips for a hungry kiss. "Or I might get impatient." He whispered with an evil smirk on his face, before walking away.

After a second, Sena realized his friend had gone and he ran down the street and into his home. As he opened the door, he heard his mother calling him from the living-room.

"Sena dear, how did your team do?" Mihae asked.

"They did well. We won our game with a large advance. It was a mad game and we had a lot of fun."

"That's good Son. Your Mother and I are tremendously proud of you and we were happier than ever when we knew you made new friends. I think that joining this club was a brilliant idea." Shuuma was smiling warmly.

"We've never seen you happier." The woman hugged her child.

"Mum, Dad... You know, I'm not a kid anymore. This is embarrassing." A light blush was covering Sena's cheeks. "Oh, before I forget. I'm going out tomorrow evening."

"Sena, tomorrow's a school-day." The man told him.

"I-I know, but I was hoping to..." The running back started, but didn't finish.

"It's ok Honey. It's not like you go out all that much. Plus, it's important to celebrate a victory like today's. Isn't it?" Mihae agreed.

Sena couldn't believe it had been so easy to convince his parents. "Really. I can go?"

"Yes Sena, if your mother said so. It's ok for you to go out once in a while." Shuuma declared.

"Thank you so much!" The teenager was so happy he was practically glowing.

After that, the running back went to bed with a wonderful smile on his face. He dreamt about his knight in shining armor (he has shiny guns too) and the evening that they would share the next day.

**So there's the second chapter of the day. Like I promised. Had to write it first. ^^'**

**I got nice reviews, so thanks to everyone who's helping to make this story better.**

**R&R please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone,  
There's chapter nine. I hope you'll like it.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I own ... COOCKIES! Kekeke, you thought I was going to say something else, didn't you? But no, I still have no chance of owning anything.**

**Chapter nine**

The day had gone quite well, and practice had been tiring enough not to get suspicious, but light enough not to be too tired. Of course, Mamori couldn't help but protect Sena and she fought with the demon. The latter was firing at her feet and to the sky to scare her off, but she wouldn't stop moving her broom in his direction. It was a stupid pointless fight which no one remembered what had started it. As usual.

Once the training was over, Sena got home with Monta and Mamori. The moment he stepped in, his speed increased unbelievably. He had just finished his homework, was already showered and dressed when someone ringed the doorbell. In a second he was downstairs and at the front door.

"Good evening Hiruma-san." The boy smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello Hiruma-kun. How have you been?" Mihae greeted the guest.

"Hello to you too Kobayakawa-san. I've been well. What about you?" He answered still shockingly polite.

"Very well. And knowing my son has friends like you is a blessing to both myself and my husband." She told him.

He smiled. "Thank you Kobayakawa-san. I'm also glad to have met your son. I think we can say we're all very close in the team."

"So, what will you boys be up to tonight?" Sena's mother wanted to know.

"First, we will meet with the others, then we'll go to a small concert in a Café and after that, we'll get something to eat." Explained the quarterback.

"That sounds good. You guys have fun." Mihae held the door open for the two boys to get out.

"Goodbye Kobayakawa-san." The blond waved.

The door closed. The demon's smile faded a bit and his lifted hand found its place in the other teen's. Before Sena could even understand what was happening, he was around the corner and pressed against the wall of a tall building.

"Hi Kobayakawa-kun." Whispered the devil with a devilish grin, his face only inches away front the runner's.

The boy puffed his cheeks and locked gazes with the blond. "Don't call me that. It's weird."

The come-back of the Poker face was necessary. 'Did he just ask me something without stuttering. He's improving faster than I thought he would.'

As he expected it, Sena felt strong arms wrap around him and a hand in his hair brought his face up slowly. When their lips met, he enfolded his arms around the quarterback's waist. It was a breathtaking and passionate kiss. When the two sets of lips unbound, the two teenagers panted for a minute. Then they walked hand in hand towards the Café where a tiny local concert was given. It was a small place. Most of the costumers were couples of all ages. Old, young, middle aged.

The two boys sat down at a table in front of the stage where a twenty-year-old girl was covering Everything at once (by Lenka). They ordered drinks, and the waiter seemed afraid of Hiruma (this looks like he had blackmail material on the poor guy). Sena's eyes were glued to his boyfriend's. The blond had wrapped his arm around the small boy's shoulders and didn't seem bothered by the look on the other costumers' faces. It had been hard for Sena to ignore it at first, but then he found the quarterback's wonderful green eyes more appealing than the snares and stares. The running back was concentrating so much on the emerald slits, that he didn't realize they were coming closer. When Hiruma's lips captured Sena's in a chaste kiss, the boy almost jumped and the other teenager grinned against the brunet's lips.

After the concert, the quarterback took his friend to a small Italian restaurant. There, they ate and talked for a while. It was much easier for the small teen to speak with the blond. It even surprised the latter sometimes, but he concealed it beautifully with his perfect Poker face.

As the end of the evening grew closer, Hiruma started walking the runner home. But suddenly, rain started to poor from the dark night-sky. Sena's house was still far and they didn't have anything to shield themselves from the freezing water. So, the older teenager grabbed his boyfriend's hand and ran through the rainfall. Suddenly, he turned into a street and got in a small hotel.

"Uhm, Hiruma-san? Why did we stop here?" The brunet asked.

"We're still fucking far from your house and if you catch something..." His face transformed into something so terrifying that Sena just wanted to hide. "... I'll end you."

"HIIIIII!" The boy squealed.

"Come on fucking Pipsqueak. If you stay wet you might as well have been under the fucking rain." The blond brought his teammate to a room on the first floor.

In the room, a lot of stuff was installed as if someone had been living here for a long time.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" The running back asked, unsure.

"Of course fucking Chibi." He paused, turned to the other boy and bowed mockingly. "Welcome to my world."

"Y-yo-you live here!" He was stunned.

"Yep, I do. It's not fucking perfect but it's ok."

"Does anyone know you...?" He started.

"The fucking fatty and fucking old man. That's it." He grinned evilly and lifted his hands in a scary way. "Now, let's get you dried and warmed up."

"HIIIIII!" He squeaked. "I-I c-can do it on my own!" He was blushing terribly.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want any help?" The devil's smirk was even larger.

Sena backed away and found himself pinned to the door. His boyfriend advanced slowly and menacingly. He closed in on the small boy's lips and ravished them savagely. But even though it was a hungry and dominating kiss, some tenderness was hidden in the contact and Sena could feel the passion and the bond they shared. He kissed back gently and let his breath be taken away from him. Their lips parted and the blond traced a trail of kisses down to the fading spot where the hickey used to be. There, he placed a new one brighter and bigger. As he did so, low moans went out of the brunet's throat, through his clenched teeth and sealed lips. When the quarterback was satisfied with himself, he nipped gently on the boy's earlobe and went back to peck Sena's lips in a thousand different places. The heat of their bodies was warming the water that had soaked their clothes. Then, Hiruma got back a few inches.

"Go and dry yourself fucking Shrimp." He commanded in a low and seductive voice.

A chill echoed through the said 'Shrimp''s entire body at that sound. "Yes." Was all he managed to whisper. As the boy entered the bathroom, he started stripping and got in the shower. 'I can't believe I'm at Hiruma-san's. And it looks normal. No fire, no bats or crows or black cats. But I wonder why he lives on his own. Aren't his parents around? And how does he pay for that room? There are so many things I don't know about him... Sometimes I feel as if I know him perfectly, but at other times it's like he's a total stranger. I wish I knew him as well as he knows me. But then again, it's Hiruma-san. It's the way he is and I don't want to change that. I just hope one day he'll trust me enough to tell me all those things.' Sena thought.

When he got out, the other teen had already taken off his wet clothes and was lying on the Queen-size-bed in sweatpants, shirtless. The running back froze and his eyes wandered across his captain's well built chest like that time a couple months ago in the clubhouse. But things were different this time. Even though Sena blushed, it was a lighter shade of pink and he didn't walk away. Instead, he walked to his boyfriend and sat on the bed next to the lying figure. His hand buried itself in the blond's hair and played with some soft and still humid locks.

Hiruma knew everything, so when he talked, knowing his friend had only a towel around his waist and was starting to blush more, without opening his eyes ; it wasn't really surprising. "There are some clothes in the wardrobe on the left. Take anything you fucking need. Underwear, pants,... I don't give a damn. Just pick."

"Ha-hai." The teen did as he was told.

Sena picked dark blue boxers and a pair of black sweats (which were, of course, way too big for him) He was about to take a black T-shirt, but looked back to his shirtless boyfriend and decided against it. Then he went back to sitting on the edge of the bed, and playing with some golden locks. It took him a couple of minutes to lose his blush and he almost forgot he didn't have a top on. But when the other's eyes opened and rested on his bare torso, he felt a bit uncomfortable and crossed his arms to block the view.

"Who the fuck told you to ruin my lovely view? And it's not like I haven't seen you shirtless before, fucking Shrimp." The quarterback's voice was incredibly soft and comforting for the small teenager.

"I-I'm n-not..." He didn't finish.

"You'll get used to it." Declared the other man, as he gently wrapped his fingers around Sena's wrists and pulled the boy to him with a slight grin. "Faster than you know."

The small teen found himself on all fours above his boyfriend. "Hi-Hiruma-san... what...?" He didn't know what to do.

"Kiss me." He ordered softly.

The running back hesitated for a second and locked gazes with the other teenager. The latter's eyes were sparkling with something Sena couldn't decipher, but he obeyed and brought his face down for a longing and passionate kiss. His heart was racing like a jumped-rabbit and the palm and fingers on his left cheek were sending chills down to his spine. Sena broke the kiss so that he could breathe and the blond took advantage of that moment to roll on top of the brunet. There, he bent down and drew the lines of the small one's chest with a billon kisses. Sometimes he stopped in a spot he liked and nipped or sucked the soft skin of the body beneath him to plant a new hickey. When he was done, Sena had a dozen of them scattered all over his chest.

After a while, they fell asleep. Sena's head was pressed against his boyfriend's torso and he could hear his heart beating at a slow and even speed. They held each other and their legs were tangled beautifully.

**So that was chapter nine. I think I'll have fun writing chapter ten with all the ideas I have. So you'll see tomorrow what happens next. ^^**

**R&R please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone,  
This is chapter ten. Yay, it's been ten days since I started this bet and I'm quite glad of myself for posting one chapter per day. You've been a lot to read this story and a couple of you helped me correct some mistakes I made.**

**This is a tiny anniversary, so I'm happy and all.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I'm doing voluntary work, since I don't own anything.**

**Chapter ten**

Hiruma had called the boy's parents to warn them that they had been trapped by the rain and that they would be sleeping at Suzuna's (which is not entirely true). That way, the boys didn't have to worry about that.

Hiruma had been awake for a while when Sena opened his eyes.

"Sleep well fucking Shrimp?" The blond was still embracing the other teen and held his head with his hand.

"Hi-Hiruma...san?" The brunet froze for a second and then he remembered what had happened and relaxed into his boyfriend's arms.

"We should get up fucking Pipsqueak. Don't want to be late for fucking practice." He pecked the running back's crown and squeezed him lightly before getting up.

"I-I have to pass by my house first to get my schoolbag and uniform." Sena said.

Sena went to the bathroom to change and exited the hotel room. Once in the street, he thought back to the previous evening when the two boys got to the hotel. After a minute, he recalled the path they had taken and ran straight to his house. He had just walked in when his mother through herself at him.

"Sweetheart, did you have a good time last night?" Mihae hugged her son.

"Yes Mum. But I need to hurry or I'll be late for Football training." He told her.

"Honey, I want more details. How did it go? How could you have slept at Suzuna's place without pyjamas?" She questioned.

"It went well, we had a lot of fun, and I burrowed pyjamas from her brother." He lied.

"Well go and get ready for school, I don't want you being late." She pecked his cheek.

Luckily for him, Sena didn't realize that his mother had seen the bright red hickey on his neck. But she had, as she had seen the one before. He got upstairs, put on his school-uniform and grabbed his homework and bag before running to school. Mamori wasn't there yet, so he was able to change with his teammates. But as the small boy took his shirt off, an uncomfortable silence fell upon the players. Sena didn't understand the meaning of these tensions and lifted his gaze from his bag to his teammates, but when he looked at them, he felt his cheeks brighten. They were all staring at him slack-jawed.

He was uncomfortable. "Wh-why are yo-you all s-st-staring at m-me?" He whispered, afraid to break the silence.

Monta blinked, grabbed his best friend by the arm and dragged him into the back cupboard. "Sena! What the heck!" He murmured.

"What is it? What did I do?" The boy didn't understand anything that was happening.

"Don't tell me you have no idea what I am talking about! Please Sena, think! Impossible-MAX!" His voice was still low.

"I don't know..." He thought for a moment. "I really can't see what's wrong."

"Sena... You remember what I told you about hickeys meaning that you belong to someone?" The receiver was blushing.

"The ..." The running back looked back to the previous night and understood. His face flushed uncontrollably. "Oh no! I didn't remember I had them. I'm so stupid! D-d-did everyone just see them?" He was talking to himself.

"Sena, I-I have t-to ask... did you two...?" The monkey-like boy was as red as Sena now.

"Did we ... what?" He got it after a moment and blushed even more. "N-no! No no no no no! Of course not!" He squealed.

The other teen sighed. "You got me worried there for a second. Ok, I guess we'll have to get out now."

The hickey-covered-boy nodded and crossed his arms to hide most of the small bruises. Then, Monta opened the door and walked out of the small room. Sena followed him and change faster than ever, trying to ignore the look on his teammates' faces. He was about to exit the locker-room when Jumonji regained his composure.

He stepped in front of Eyeshield. "What the fuck does this mean?" He yelled.

Most of the teenagers in the room jumped. "Wha-what d-do you me-mean?" Sena asked.

"I'm saying it's not normal for a boy as innocent as you to come back one morning covered in these!" He pointed towards the red mark almost entirely covered by his football-jersey. "Were you forced into something or molested? Who did this to you?"

Suddenly, Sena felt rage building up inside him. "I'm not a child. If I decide to see someone it's my issue. I'm as old as you are. Stop considering me as a child." And with this he left a stunned team behind him and joined his captain and Kurita for training. He approached Hiruma and told him discretely. "Why did you have to leave all those marks? It's embarrassing."

"I told you fucking Chibi. You're fucking mine." He grinned devilishly and the cock of a gun echoed throughout the field.

"Technically you're mine too, but I didn't leave marks on you." He puffed his cheeks to show his annoyance.

"I never stopped you from doing it though. Did I, fucking Shrimp?" He pointed out.

Sena sighed, but abandoned. There was no way the blond would feel guilty for making him fight with the scarred teen. He now had to go and apologize to his classmate for what he had told him earlier. Monta was trying to do damage-control, but it wasn't working very well.

Mamori had arrived a bit later and she had realized there were some tensions in the team. But no one told her why and she decided it must've been a guy-thing. Suzuna had gone to Monta for him to explain her what had happen, but he was silent as a corpse. Even though he knew Suzuna was aware of Sena and Hiruma's dating, he thought it wasn't something she needed to know about.

The bell rang and the teenagers all got to class. The running back had changed on his own before the others and was already in class when the three Huh-huh brothers and Monta entered the room. When he saw them, he rose and bowed apologetically to the bleached-blond lineman.

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning, I didn't mean to say it like this." He was really sorry.

"It's ok Sena, you were right, it's not my business who you see." He sounded angry.

"Well, since we're friends, I guess it does a bit. But I can take care of myself and you have nothing to worry about. If I was in trouble, you guys will be the first to know. But I'm ok, I swear." He locked gazes with his classmate.

"Whatever you say Chibi." He sat in his usual seat.

During that class, and the rest of the day, the running back felt terrible about what he had said. But when the afternoon-training was over, things seemed to have mended a bit and he could talk almost normally to his teammates. After a couple of days, it even seemed as if nothing ever happened and Sena could look his friends in the eyes without blushing.

On the Sunday evening, the running back let himself fall on his bed. His eyes were closed and his mind was drifting towards a certain blond demon. Suddenly, he heard a clinging noise. The boy's eyes opened and he lifted himself into a sitting position. As he turned his gaze to the window, a pebble came crashing gently into it. Sena stood up and walked to the glass panel. He, then, opened the window and found a tall teenager with blond spiky hair and pointy ears. His heart jumped in his chest at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hey, Shrimp. You're slow. I've been here for two minutes already." The quarterback saluted him.

"Hiruma-san? What are you doing here?" Sena kept his voice low.

"I have all rights, remember Chibi." He wasn't swearing, surprisingly.

"D-do you want me t-to come down?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, I'll come up." He told him.

Only a second later, the doorbell rang and he heard voices downstairs. "Hiruma-kun. How are you?" Mihae started.

"Fine. And yourself?" The blond answered.

"Marvelous. Does Sena know you're coming?" The woman questioned.

"Yes, I know." Sena came down.

"Ah, Honey. Hiruma-kun is here." She told him.

"Hello young man. I'm Kobayakawa Shuuma." Mihae's husband introduced himself.

"Good evening sir." Hiruma bowed politely and shook the hand the man was holding out to him.

"You boys go ahead to Sena's room. I'll be bringing tea in a minute." The woman declared with a grin which could have belonged to Hiruma.

The teenagers did as they were told and got up to the running back's room. There, the blond closed the door and pulled the other teen to him. He held him and planted four chaste kisses on the smaller one's lips. The brunet wasn't even surprised about these kind of things anymore.

"Wha-what is this all about?" Sena wondered.

"I'm not allowed to kiss my fucking Shrimp?" He smirked evilly.

"That's not... I mean... Why...?" It was more like gibberish than a sentence, but the demon understood.

'That's a good question actually. I just found myself under your window and I had no idea I was even coming here. There's no way I can tell him that!' He thought, so instead he used his Poker face and simply said. "'Cause I want to."

Mihae soon brought the tea and after drinking a cup and sharing a few breathtaking kisses with the younger boy, Hiruma was on his way.

'What the fuck is happening to me? I'm softening. Not all the time and not with everyone, but this fucking Shrimp... It's even hard to be mean to him when we're in front of the others.' His phone rang and his thoughts were cut short. "Yes?"

"Dear, I've been worried sick! Why don't you take my calls?" A woman yelled in his ear.

"The fuck... Why doesn't your fucking number show up?" Was all he answered.

"Is that a way to greet your mother, Youichi?" She sounded very annoyed.

"I don't give a shit. What the fuck do you want? Speak quick before I hang up." Hiruma wasn't patient _at all_.

"I wanted to know how you were doing. I haven't heard from you for almost TWO YEARS!" She shouted.

"And...?"

"AND? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR A WHOLE MONTH BEFORE I FOUND YOU!" The woman was crying on the other end.

"I knew that even if I hid myself you'd find me. You've always been the best fucking Bounty Hunter. Haven't you?" He grinned at the thought.

"And you left with half of my guns! Have you got any idea how much these cost me?" She had shown enough emotions for two months with her last outburst and was now back to her normal self.

"The fuck I do. Why call me now?" He didn't want the conversation to linger.

"I heard you had a tiny friend you spent a lot of time with lately." His mother was as blunt as he was (without the swearing though).

"And...?"

"And I was wondering if you would introduce him to me." She wanted to know.

"I don't speak to you for almost two years and you call just so that I can introduce you to my boyfriend? Are you fucking with me?" He didn't expect that one.

"Yes." Was all she responded.

"Why the fuck would I do that? You're the best on collecting information in order to find or blackmail someone, so why would I just give you this chance to get dirt on me that easily? Tell me that." He was curious.

"Well, I want to get back into your life and this is the easiest way to do it. Also, Kobayakawa Sena looks like a sweet little boy and I'd like to see how someone like you can make a relationship, especially with a person that different, work. 'Cause it looks like you two sure are ok." Her devilish grin could be seen even through the phone.

"I'll think about it. But don't you even think about fucking with the Shrimp!" He warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not your father." At the mention of that man, Hiruma frowned and glared.

"Don't you ever speak of him. This fucker's dead. You understand. DEAD!" And he hung up.

He'd had a good day, but that phone-call had left him worried. Now he had to be even more careful of who approached the 'Chibi'. With that thought in mind, he went to bed.

**There was chapter ten. It's a bit late, but still on the same day. ^^**

**R&R please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone,  
Well, there's chapter eleven as you expected.  
This chapter was actually written while listening to Disney (which I don't own, but I think you knew that) songs.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** Owners are wealthy, and since I'm not, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter eleven**

It was finally there, the game against the Kyoshin Poseidons. Even though the three 'Deimon Chibis' were scared at the thought of going up against the 'Kyoshin Giants', they were determined to show that the willpower was something that was much more difficult to overcome than the 'Body advantage'. That match was a tough one and at the end, the Devil Bats won and Sena got acknowledged by Kakei, which was a huge deal for him. Oddly, every time the small running back got tackled, a wrinkle of annoyance drew itself on Deimon's quarterback's face.

The game was over and the players were changing in one of the stadium's locker-rooms (Sena couldn't change with the others because of Mamori). Once they were all finished, they met in front of the building to cheer for a long while. After Suzuna had taken Mamori away, the cheering intensified and the three 'Chibis' were thrown into the air. Sena couldn't stop smiling and every time his eyes crossed his boyfriends', his smile broadened. Not long after, the celebrations stopped and everyone started heading home. At some point, Monta, Kurita, Sena and Hiruma were the last players standing in front of the stadium.

"Sena, are you coming with me or will you go home with...?" Monta had to ask.

"He'll be ok fucking Monkey." The Devil Bats' Captain declared.

"I'm good, thank you Monta. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." The boy waved and smiled.

"Are you two walking home together?" Kurita had no idea.

"Have a problem with that fucking Fatty?" He grinned evilly and a gun appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's go then." The lineman decided.

They had been walking for a couple of minutes and the three boys were talking about the game they just won, when the blond discretely tangled his fingers with the brunet's. Sena blushed so slightly it was barely noticeable and the quarterback held his hand so casually, the third teen didn't even realize what was happening. But when he parted way with the couple, he thought they were unexpectedly close. His eyes fell instinctively to their joined hands and he froze, slack-jawed.

Kurita pointed at them, completely shocked. "You... So that's why... and you didn't..."

"Get over it fucking Butama." Was Hiruma's order.

"Sorry for not telling you, it's just... you know?" Sena apologized.

"I-I understand..." He still looked unbelievably lost.

"Thank you Kurita-san. See you tomorrow." The boy waved as the blond dragged him away from the large teenager.

The two walked straight to Sena's. When they had reached his street, Hiruma enfolded his arms around his running back. "Since we won, I guess tomorrow won't be as fucking awkward as it could have been." He whispered while nuzzling the boy's crown.

"That's not nice." The brunet puffed his cheeks in a falsely-annoyed way. "It'll be great. As always." He smiled adorably.

"Don't be late for training in the morning fucking Pipsqueak." The quarterback walked away.

Sena had just walked into his house that his mother gave him the phone. She said it was Monta, but when the boy took the phone, he heard three distinctively different hellos. Knowing exactly what his friends wanted to talk about, he went up to his room and closed the door to gain a bit of privacy.

"Why are you all calling?" The runner asked naively.

"Why do you think?" Answered the blue-haired-cheerleader.

"Info-MAX!" The receiver followed.

"Information? What about?" Sena hoped they'd let it go. But they didn't.

"About you and You-nii! Why else would we call?" The girl told him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh... Wha-what d-do you want t-to know?" The small brunet stuttered.

"Everything!" The roller-skater yelled into her phone, destroying her friends' ears.

"No! Not everything! Just how thing are going and if you ... you know... need anything. Relationship advice-max." The 'max' had almost been a whisper, which showed how uncomfortable Monta was talking about the demon's couple behind his back.

"We're go-good. To-tomorrow night is ou-our third d-da-date." Sena confessed, blushing.

"Th-th-th-third?" Kurita couldn't believe he had missed so much.

"Y-yes."

"You guys go on _dates_? Really?" Suzuna wasn't expecting that.

"Wh-why wouldn't we?" The shy boy asked.

"Well, Hiruma-san's not exactly... you know..." the monkey-like boy said.

"You-nii's a madman! That's why!" She excaimed.

"Hiruma sure is ... Hiruma, but when you get to know him quite well, he's not that different from normal people. He just doesn't express his feelings in the same way." The fat teenager said.

"Yeah. And he has lots of guns." The girl added.

"And he's insanely scary. Creepy-MAX!" The receiver's dread was visible even through the telephone.

"WAIT!" Suzuna just realized something. "Did you say third date?"

"Yeah...?"

"Oh! Do you guys know what this means?" She sounded terrified and excited at the same time.

"No...?" Sena really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Then, my dear little Sena. Let me explain to you what happens in a couple after the third date." She introduced her subject and the three boys listened carefully. "Well, it is general knowledge that after going out with someone for the third time, you... how can I say that without shocking you? I think I can't, so I'll just say it the way it is." She decided. "After a third date, people sleep together."

There was a silence, which Sena broke, embarrassed. "Uhm, actually... W-we've a-already..."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HIRUMA-SAN?" The boy was so stunned he forgot about the 'MAX'.

"N-NO! OF C-COU-COURSE NOT!" The running back squealed, understanding what this was all about.

"I-I think Sena understood something else." Kurita explained.

"Ah, right. Sena, when I say 'sleep together', I really mean 'have sex with someone'. Not actually _sleeping_." Suzuna clarified.

"Oh, n-no then." The brunet felt stupid.

"But you did sleep with him? I'm talking about actual _sleep_. Confusing-MAX!" the monkey-like teen was struggling with his words a bit.

"I guess they did, since there were all these... you know." The lineman said.

Monta agreed. "True. That was disturbing. I mean _really_ disturbing, like completely unsettling-MAX!"

"What are you talking about?" The cheerleader felt totally out of the loop.

"No-nothing!" Sena yelled, which made the girl even more suspicious.

But she understood she wouldn't get anymore information on that moment, so she let it slide and changed the subject. "Well, I guess I'll be going. Oh, but before I leave. Sena, tell me you know how boys have sex." Her Hiruma-like grin was at its full power.

"WH-WHAT?" The three other teenagers yelled in unison.

"Hehehe. Let me explain..." But she was cut short.

"Before I hang up, just tell me. How the hell do you know these things?" Monta was shocked.

"No reason really." The fangirl lied.

Monta and Kurita hang up hastily after that answer, not wanting to learn more than they already had.

"So, I was saying... Ah, yes. Sena. Do you know how gay couples sleep together?" She asked in a teacher-like way.

"I-I d-don't re-really..." He started, more embarrassed than he ever had been before.

"Well, you see..." He stopped her again.

"Bye!" He let out and hang up.

For what seemed like hours, Sena laid on his bed, his face maroon with discomfort. He was thinking about what Suzuna had said. Third date meant sleeping together? He had no idea. And now that he knew, he had lots of questions. Questions he really didn't want the girl to answer. Some questions he wasn't sure he even wanted an answer to. The boy's head was a mess. Ideas and doubts everywhere, floating around inside his mind. He couldn't ask anyone to enlighten him on this kind of things. Not his friends, not his parents. Maybe his boyfriend would have been the safest bet if he'd been a normal person, but he wasn't.

The running back didn't know what to do, so instead of staying there, worrying, he put on sweat-pants and a T-shirt and went running. As soon as he had put his earphones in his ears and his feet on the ground, the boy felt better. Lighter. But as he ran he thought more about the 'Third date issue' as he had named it. And the more he ran, the more his thought that it'll all be ok. Hiruma wasn't as evil as he looked, or at least not when they were in 'couple-mode'. So slowly, but surely all his doubts slipped away from his mind and he told himself he would see. 'Whatever happens, happens.' (from the TV-show My So-Called Life) It was useless to worry about things that he wasn't even sure were going to happen. He'd worry about it when the time came he needed to.

**So that was chapter eleven. Going on twelve.^^**

**R&R please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone,  
Well, that's chapter twelve.**

**I've had lots of readers lately and I wanted to say thanks to all of you for reading this. It's motivating and I have to say I had a major block this morning. ^^'**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything, 'cause I'm dead... Just kidding. ^^**

**Chapter twelve**

The next morning, Suzuna's gossip-antenna was sticking out. The day passed by and after school, Sena ran home to take a shower and do his homework. He was almost ready when his friend arrived and his mother jumped on the door to open it. She saluted the guest and he answered her as politely as usual. Mihae was about to start gossiping, when Sena came down. The two boys excused themselves from the Kobayakawa house and started towards their first destination. But as they turned a corner, Sena bumped into a black-haired-woman.

"Excuse-me. I didn't see you." The small boy bowed apologetically.

"No problem. I didn't see you coming either." She smiled politely.

The blond looked pissed. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well, it looks like I'm annoying you Honey. What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"Don't fuck with me. You didn't change a bit. And I'm not stupid enough to leave him with you." And with that, a completely lost Sena was pulled to his boyfriend.

"I told you I don't need him to get my information. Even though I have to say he'll tell me much more than anyone else. But that's not why I'm here." She explained.

"And I'm suppose to fucking believe you?" He sounded suspicious.

"Yes" The woman paused. "I am your mother you know."

"His ... what? You're ... his mother?" The running back wasn't expecting this.

"I am. Kaimashi Rin, glad to meet you Sena." She extended her hand to the boy, but the other teenager stopped him from taking it.

"H-How d-do you know my name Kaimashi-san?" He was curious.

"She's a fucking Bounty Hunter. She could fine you even if you lived underground, changed your fucking name and always moved. It's her job." Hiruma said.

"Well, where are you two boys going?" Rin asked.

"As if you don't fucking know. I guess we'll change plans fucking Pipsqueak." He picked the tiny teen up and carried him like a princess.

"Wh-what are you doing? Hiruma-san?"

"I'm running away with my fucking princess. Why?" The demon had his evil smile on and cackled madly. "Kekeke."

Sena puffed his cheeks. "That's not nice. I'm not a girl."

"I know fucking Shrimp." The blond said in a surprisingly tender way. "But you're cuter than most guys, so..." He stopped and thought. 'Oh... fuck. Don't tell me I just told him he was fucking 'cute'. I don't use the word 'cute'. It's not supposed to be part of my fucking vocabulary. Fuck...'

The running back blushed terribly and hid his face in the other's chest. Hiruma's mother saw the whole scene and a smile grew on her face as she realized that this little boy might just be what the demon needed. Just as Sena looked over his boyfriend's shoulder, Kaimashi Rin disappeared, her hopes high.

Hiruma had decided that since his mother had ruined their evening, they might as well go back to Sena's. But the other teenager disagreed.

"But Hiruma-san, my parents are at my house." He said.

"And? They fucking love me." He grinned.

"I know, but you're odd when you're polite. I'm not used to it." The runner whimpered.

"So where do you want to go fucking Chibi?"

"I don't know. We could go to ..." He thought about it.

"Fuck it. We'll just go to my room." He declared and Sena nodded.

The quarterback still carried the smaller boy. Every time he walked pass someone, he held his boyfriend closer to him. He was becoming incredibly possessive and jealous. Not ridiculously jealous, but enough for him to want to shoot people who approached too closely _his_ Shrimp.

When he entered the hotel room, the older teenager laid the other boy on the bed. Sena opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them like a tired child. The blond slid behind his boyfriend and held him close. Then, he planted a gentle and chaste kiss on the boy's cheek, just under his eye.

The half asleep runner hummed with content and tangled his fingers with his friend's. "You...?"

"What the fuck do you want Shrimp?" The quarterback whispered in his ear.

"You... ichi?" Hiruma froze and his heart tightened. He was starting he had dreamt it, but... "Youichi...?" The boy repeated.

The said 'Youichi' was stunned. His Poker face couldn't hide _that_ much surprise. Since when did his name become so appealing? Since when did the Shrimp used it? Since when did he even knew it? Actually, the last one he knew the answer to. But Hiruma didn't know what to say, he was completely lost. This had never happen to him before. Even the time Musashi left the field and didn't come back.

He was lost for words, but managed to answer. "Yes, _Sena_?" That name felt weird on his lips, but strangely, it felt oddly good.

The running back turned to face his boyfriend and smiled adorably at him. "Just wanted to try it." He murmured.

"What's the fucking verdict then? Like it?" The blond asked, his voice low.

"I _love_ it." He whispered back, his smile brighter.

For an unknown reason, the quarterback let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good. It was fucking time you stopped calling me 'Hiruma-san'."

For a long while, the two boys stayed there, staring into each other's eyes. Then, Sena grew impatient and caught the other teenager's lips with his. The kiss, even though it was passionate, was tender and loving. After a few minutes, Sena decided took a decision and hoped for the best. His lips slid down to the blond's collar.

The tiny teen wasn't sure he was doing it right, so he blushed. For every time he sucked on his boyfriend's soft pale skin, his face reddened. That made Hiruma laugh, which didn't help. After a long minute, the boy let go of the skin and looked at his handy-work. When he saw the bright red mark he had left, his face was deeply flushed. The hickey was so red it was too visible. The other teenager looked at him questioningly.

"What is it fucking Shrimp?" He lifted his bust and rested on his elbows.

"It's ... a little ...uhm... i-it's a b-bit too v-visible. Sorry!" Sena brought his arms up defensively.

Hiruma laughed and lifted himself up. He walked to the bathroom mirror and held his chin up. "It looks fucking good. I'll probably have it for a month, but I don't give a shit what people say, so that's ok."

"So... now people should keep away from you... more than usual?" The small teen asked naively.

"It's not really like that. It's more like 'I'm with someone, beware/fuck off'. Something like that anyway." The quarterback explained.

At that moment, Sena said something completely unexpected. "A-and am I-I sup-posed to b-beware/fuck off?"

"If you're not careful with the words you use, I'd say 'beware'." There was the evil smirk again.

Of course, this conversation soon ended in a huge pillow fight. There were feathers everywhere and the boys were laughing like madmen.

Hiruma was lying on his bed, his head hanging from the edge. He looked at the world upside-down, while _his_ tiny running back tidied the feathery-mess. Once the brunet was finished, he sat next to the blond and gazed down at him.

"I guess I should get going. We have school tomorrow and my parents will start worrying." He said.

The other man got up. "Let's go then fucking Shrimp."

"You didn't have to come. I could have gone home by myself." The boy fidgeted.

"And take the chance of losing my fucking Ace in a mugging? I don't think so fucking Pipsqueak." He lifted a brow, daringly.

With that, the two teens got out of the hotel and walked, hand in hand towards Sena's house. The running back stopped at the gate and turned back to his boyfriend. The latter didn't give one chance of escape to the brunet. He seized his face delicately and brought their lips together. The younger of the two high-school-students wrapped his arms around the blond.

Behind the living-room window, Mihae and Shuuma Kobayakawa watched their son as he glowed with happiness and ... love? They had already known for a while, but even the demon had no idea, much too busy kissing the small teen goodnight. At first, Sena's father had wanted to tell the boy they knew, but then his wife told him it'd be better for Sena to tell them himself. It'll show he grew up and was able to go to his parents with a subject as delicate as that one.

After almost a half hour, the two separated.

"Don't forget about fucking training, and don't be late." Hiruma whispered.

The brunet nodded understandingly. "I'll see you tomorrow then, You-Youichi-san." A gaze that could kill crossed his own. "You-Youichi-chan...?" It was an evil look this time. "Youichi-kun...?" His teammate looked particularly annoyed. "Y-You-Youichi...?"

A marvelous smile grew on the quarterback's lips. "See. You can actually do it when you want, fucking Shrimp."

"N-no." He puffed his cheeks to show he was disagreeing. "I-if I-I have t-to call you Y-You-Youichi, then you have t-to c-call me S-Se-Sena."

"Well then, fucking Sena. I had a fucking good time." Before he walked away, Hiruma pecked the boy's cheek.

When the running back got into his house. His vision was still blurry and his lips swollen. But he didn't even thought about it and just waved lazily to his parents, still at the window (I know, he's terribly stupid) and went up to his room. He lay on his bed, hands on his heart, thinking about the way he had parted with the blond just a few seconds ago.

**Went on twelve... and it felt good. XD  
It doesn't even mean anything. ^^' **

**R&R please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone,  
Well, that's the thirteenth chapter. I kind of like the beginning of the fourteenth, so I hope you'll enjoy it. But it'll be tomorrow. ^^**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything. Or do I? I can't remember anymore... (thinks hard) ... No, I don't.**

**Chapter thirteen**

The next day, an unexpected event ruined the quarterback's day. It hadn't been a bad day at all. It actually been a quite good one. He got to kiss a half naked running back in the locker-room, then, he skipped a couple of classes, found a few new game plans and almost killed his players during the afternoon training. But this 'Midget', this 'fucking Cockroach' that came ruining his day. He just wanted him dead, or _very_ badly injured.

In fact, at the end of the afternoon practice, a white-haired and turquoise-eyed boy appeared. Riku Kaitani. The kid was arrogant and presumptuous. He said he was Seibu's running back and that he had taught Sena how to run. That apparently made him his 'big brother'. But he looked at the boy, the quarterback's boyfriend with eyes that couldn't fool the thickest idiot. To say the blond was jealous was a euphemism. So, when the intruder walked home with Mamori and Sena, the demon almost sliced his throat. But he controlled himself. Anything for victory. If he killed or even injured a Seibu player, Deimon would be disqualified. He couldn't let go of the Christmas-Bowl. Never.

Hiruma couldn't even follow the three teenagers, because the white-haired Chibi was paying attention to every detail. So instead he went back to his hotel-room and lay on his bed. Then, he took his phone out of his pocket and stared at it for what seemed like hours. Finally, he decided to write a message to his running back.

'What's with the Seibu shit, fucking Shrimp?'

He had just pressed 'send' that he already regretted it. But a couple of minutes later, someone called him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Hi... Sorry. Youichi, you wanted to ask me something?" Sena asked.

"Ah, Shrimp. What's with you and the kid?" The quarterback was as blunt as always, but he also sounded... worried?

"We're old friends, from elementary school. He taught how to run." The small boy explained.

"I already know all that shit. But he looks at you like you're a fucking chocolate cake at the top of the kitchen cupboard." He sounded annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I already have Shin and Kakei to keep at bay. But now I have him as well? You should really stop attracting everyone to you like this." Hiruma was being over possessive. "So, what did you and the Shit talk about?"

"Old times. The game. Oh, You-Youichi... d-don't be m-mad, but I-I had to r-run to help Mamori-neechan escape from bullies. A-any-anyways, he kn-knows I'm Eyeshield21." The boy stuttered.

"I don't give a shit. Come a bit earlier tomorrow morning for practice. Bye Shrimp." The blond said.

"Ha-hai. Bye Yo-You-Youichi." The boys hang up.

Sena thought about the conversation for a while, and he got to the conclusion, that Hiruma was jealous of his friends/rivals. But he wasn't sure and he couldn't ask his teammates for help, so instead, he went to his mother (that was _not _a good idea).

"Mum!" He called, coming down the stairs.

"Yes, Honey? What is bothering you?" It was like she knew everything.

"Uhm, well... see, I have this f-friend. A-and she th-thinks her b-boyfriend is ... jealous? So, she kind of ... doesn't kn-know what t-to do..." The boy stuttered.

His mother's usually lovely smile turned into a evil grin. "And has this _friend_ of yours given him any reasons to be?"

"Well, sh-she recently got i-in touch with an ol-old friend. But it's n-not like he likes this friend." The 'she' had turned into a 'he'. Sena's story was starting to fall apart, but his mother still understood everything.

"So it's a bit normal for the boy to get jealous if they were very close and still are. People tend to get possessive. Imagine that someone comes out of nowhere and starts spending all of his time with your boyfriend. How would you feel?" Mihae knew her son was too busy thinking to realize what she had just said to him and her smirk just widened. She now looked like an evil genius.

Lost in his thoughts, the teen didn't even pick up on what his mother had said. "I'd feel abandoned. Like he doesn't care about me anymore."

"See." Was all she said.

"So what should I do?" He asked.

"Remind him how much he counts." The woman answered.

Sena thought of a way of reminding Hiruma how much he counted for him. Throughout dinner and for hours after, the wheels in his head turned and turned. And finally, he had an idea. A great idea. A wonderful idea. But he had to wait for a special date. The one he had circled in his calendar a few days ago.

A couple of days passed by, and came the day of the big game. The one all the Deimon Devil Bats were fearing/waiting for. That game opposed the Devil Bats to the Wilde Gunmen. The chance of winning the game were of almost 0%, but they had to try. The Christmas-Bowl was a dream they now all shared.

It was a hard game for everyone. But Sena, Monta and Hiruma had high-quality rivals on the other team, and after lots of failures, the three of them won a small victory against their personal opponents. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to win the game and in the end, the absence of a kicker was their issue, and they lost by only two points. The whole team was completely depressed at the idea of failing in fulfilling their dream. They cried and Monta almost got rough with the referee. But soon, all eyes were on Hiruma. He was sitting on the bench, his back to the team and his shoulders trembled. The Deimon players were sure the demonic quarterback was crying, and Sena felt it was his role to brighten up his boyfriend's mood. But when he started to cheer up the blond, the latter's head turned around and he was laughing hi heart out. The team gazed at the 'Commander from Hell' oddly. And then he explained that the third place in the Autumn Tournament meant access to the Autumn Kanto Tournament. Suddenly, the hopes and dreams of the Devil Bats were back full-force. Sena felt better to know the Christmas-Bowl was still within reach, but also that his boyfriend wasn't depressed. That way, his plan would surely work.

After changing into casual clothes, the Deimon players went home. But Sena was about to get out of the building, when the blond jumped him. The boy wanted to ask the reason of this, but his mouth was bound with the quarterback's. He gave into the kiss and the lips of the taller teen slipped down his jaw and glued themselves to his pulse. There, Hiruma sucked on the soft and pulsing skin. This made the tiny teenager moan silently with pleasure.

A minute later, the running was back on his feet, a hand in his. But when he got out, Riku was waiting for him in front of the door. The blond quickly disappeared to go and see Kid. During that time, Riku told Sena he would never lose to him again. But before going, the white-haired boy's gaze fell to his childhood's friend's neck, and he froze when he saw the hickey.

"SENA? WHAT'S THAT?" Seibu's running back yelled.

The Deimon player tried to hide the red bruise, but the harm was done. "N-NO-NOTHING!" He answered, bright red.

"Is someone bullying you again. Tell me!" Riku wanted to know.

"N-no. No-no one is b-bullying me." Sena stuttered.

"So in that case, why do you have a ..." The boy didn't finish as he understood and his face paled. "Sena? Have you been seeing someone?"

"M-m-ma-maybe." The brunet's face was deeply flushed.

As Riku stood there, slack-jawed and lost for words and Sena was about to implode with embarrassment, Mamori arrived. "Hi guys that was a great mach, wasn't it?" The two turned to face her with the same faces they had before she came. "What's with the two of you?"

"S-Se-Sena's been..." But the arrogant runner was cut short.

"I-I've b-been ... wondering why you loved crème-puffs that much!" He lied.

Riku stared at him, wondering why his friend would hide this from his 'big sister', while the latter explained the reason of her crème-puffs' addiction. Then, the white-haired boy left and as Mamori was about to walk Sena home, The smaller teen saw a glimpse of his boyfriend hiding behind a tree and pretended he had forgotten something and that she shouldn't wait for him. Luckily for him, she was completely oblivious to his lie and left. Once he was sure she had gone, he got out of the building again and saw Hiruma sitting on the edge of a square flowerpot.

"You know, if I had know the hickey would work, I'd have used it before." The quarterback smiled evilly.

"You did that on purpose? Oh, it shouldn't even surprise me anymore. Should it?" Sena pointed out.

"Nope, it really shouldn't. But you're _so_ fucking innocent. Well, let's go." He got up.

"We better hurry or we'll get soaked." The running back said looking upwards.

The walk to Sena's actually wasn't affected by the fact they had lost the game. The two boys talked and walked hand in hand. When they reached the Kobayakawa house, it started raining. A _lot_. So the brunet offered his boyfriend shelter from the rain. He, of course accepted and the teenagers got into the house.

"Hello Honey, how did the game ... go." Mihae paused when she saw the blond. "Hiruma-kun! I wasn't expecting to see you here. How are you?"

"Very good, thank you. And yourself?" Here was the 'polite Hiruma'.

"I've been well. To what do we owe the pleasure of having you here?" Her smile looked like it would turn evil any minute, and Hiruma realized this right away.

"Sena offered me to come in because of the rain." The quarterback gave the woman a smile identical to the one she wore.

"We're happy to have you here. You can stay for dinner if you want. It'd be nice to have a guest, and I always cook too much food." Mihae offered.

"She really does." Shuuma emerged from the kitchen.

"You're sure it wouldn't bother any of you? I 'd hate to impose." So polite... it was frightening. Really.

"No. It'll our pleasure." The woman answered.

So that is how Hiruma stayed for dinner at the Kobayakawa's. It was a nice evening. Sena was getting teased by his mother and boyfriend, while his father stayed neutral, not wanting to get on his wife (or the blond)'s bad side. When it was time for the quarterback to leave, a frown was more than visible on the running back's face. He couldn't even have his good night kiss with his parents around.

**There was chapter thirteen. Enjoyed it?**

**R&R please**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone,  
So that's chapter fourteen. I know, it says so in the chapter window AND at the beginning of the chapter, but I like writing the numbers, especially when they go up.  
So, I posted this chapter a bit earlier than usual, but I want to be sure it'll be up today.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I tried to bargain with Hiruma-sama for a good price on Sena, but he said he wasn't for sail. So I don't own anything.**

**Chapter fourteen**

Sunday passed by and Hiruma came to Sena's. He was getting along with the boy's mother so well, that Sena once asked him if he really came for him. But inside he knew he did and the fact that his parents seemed to _love_ his boyfriend was something he really enjoyed. It would be that much simple to tell them they were together.

Monday, classes... Sena listened in Math, English and other important subjects, but in some classes he had no problems with, he prepared his 'evil' plan. (Actually, it's not evil at all. But as usual, it's Sena we're talking about.) Monta looked over his shoulder in Biology and saw he wasn't working on the Photosynthesis. Nope. He sure wasn't. Instead, he saw arrows everywhere, a cute drawing of Hiruma and one of Sena. Small notes were all over the page and the receiver was lost in the piece of paper. Soon, the running back explained his plan to him. The day ended with the usual training and the small boy got home after he got his kiss.

Tuesday, the plan had to be followed to the letter for everything to work. Sena was prepared for everything. Except for rain, but he had decided it wasn't a possibility. Even if there were in the end of September. So after practice, Sena changed faster than ever and ran out after getting an encouraging thumb-up from Monta. Once he got to the spot, he prepared everything and took out his cell-phone. He stared at it for a minute, and called the quarterback.

"Hiruma?" He heard a growl. "S-sorry, Yo-Youichi. Can you come and help me? I think I twisted my ankle when I was running." The boy knew it was a bad idea to lie to the demon, especially to make him worry unnecessarily. But he didn't have any other idea to make him come.

"Where are you?" Was all the other teen answered.

"On the canal-bank on the left side when you come from school. Just after the turn." Sena explained.

"Don't move, I'm here in a minute." The blond hang up.

The tiny teenager's heart was racing inside his chest and he closed his eyes to breathe deeply, trying to make it beat slower. But it didn't work the least. After less than a minute, Sena heard footsteps. He turned around and saw his boyfriend running towards him.

"Shrimp! What the hell happened?" The latter sounded worried.

"Uhm, well... a-actually, n-no-nothing. B-but I-I had to t-tell you that so I-I was s-sure you'll come." The boy explained, fearing for his life.

"Why the fuck would you want me here fucking Chibi?" Asked Hiruma.

"I-I wa-wanted to... surprise you." He whispered, gripping the other's hand.

"You know I'm not easily surprised Shrimp." The blond smiled.

"I-I know, but ..." The boy got up and pulled the tall teenager down the earth-path and to the bank. There, lay a blanket, two bento-boxes, a couple of other things and candles. Lots of candles.

"What..." He started to say and turned to the smaller boy.

"Happy anniversary." Sena murmured in his boyfriend's ear and pecked his cheek.

"But... it's tomorrow. Isn't it?" The quarterback was lost. "I expected you to do something tomorrow, not today."

The runner smiled happily. "I know, that's why I did it today. To be sure you wouldn't see through my plans."

"You're getting good _Sena_. I have to admit." It was a compliment. From Hiruma? Wow.

The brunet sat on the blanket, facing his boyfriend. Candles were all around them. It was a really romantic ambiance which Sena loved. As they were finished eating, the demon looked tenderly at the small teen and pulled the running back to him.

The latter nuzzled his Captain's neck, sitting on his lap. "It's been a month. Already." He whispered.

"Yeah. A month." Hiruma held the body against him tighter.

Sena responded to the embrace and then planted his lips carefully and slowly on his boyfriends'. The boy let his tongue out for it to entangle itself with its counterpart. It was a passionate kiss, even though it was slow and loving. Sena was now easier with kissing. Even in public. And he was getting quite good at it, the demon sometimes told him.

The blond broke the kiss and put his hands on Sena's butt to pull him closer. At the unknown contact, the running back blushed and pecked the taller teenager's neck.

"It's getting dark Shrimp. Shouldn't you get home?"

"No, I told my mother I had intensive training and that I might sleep at Monta's." The said 'Shrimp' smiled.

An evil grin was all that was needed for Sena to understand they were going to Hiruma's room. So the boy packed all his things and got to his feet, ready to go. His boyfriend took his hand and wrapped his arm around the small figure's shoulders. They walked to the hotel, then to the room. The quarterback slammed the door shut and pinned the runner to it. Quickly, he sealed his lips with his boyfriends'. The boy wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and played with some golden locks. Soon, his legs also enfolded around the taller teenager's waist.

Unfortunately for Hiruma, he could feel his crotch grow with every kiss. But the other teen didn't seem to notice. He was lost in their passionate kisses and had no idea of anything else happening. Soon, the quarterback's hands found Sena's upper-thighs and wrapped tightly around them to hold the boy up. Then, he walked to the bed and sat on it, the running back in his lap. He lay down, his back on the bed and his tiny boyfriend on top of him. As he glimpsed down, he saw a huge bump in his jeans.

Sena thought something was weird. Hiruma was tensed and it looked like he was uncomfortable. When the brunet asked him why he was behaving that oddly, the other teenager didn't answer immediately. But Sena was distracted from his Captain's face by something poking at his inner thigh. The boy sat in order to see what it was. When he actually understood, his face reddened, a _lot_. Everything Suzuna had said came back to him in a flash and he blushed even more. But as his face became more and more flushed, he realized he hadn't looked away and quickly did so. His face was now maroon with embarrassment. But even if this situation was tremendously awkward for Sena, he felt flattered by it. He didn't want to admit it, but deep inside, he was proud to have such an effect on the 'Commander from Hell'. The one everyone feared. And he could make him ... wanting?

Hiruma was calm and told the boy it was nothing and that he didn't have to worry about it. He sounded nice and reassuring. Thing that was more than rare. And after a couple of minutes, Sena managed to relax a bit and the maroon tone turned into a dark pink one. The blond took the running back's face in his hand and rubbed his thumb against the other's blushing cheek. With his free hand, he stroked the boy's hair in a soothing way. Sena lay back on top of his boyfriend, and the latter held him. He planted a tiny kiss on the tiny teen's forehead.

But even if Sena had relaxed a lot, he still couldn't ignore the hard member against his thigh. So he swallowed loudly before saying a sentence he feared he would regret.

"Hiru... Uhm Youichi. A-are you s-sure you d-don't wa-want to take c-care of th-this?" The running back murmured, almost hoping the man in question wouldn't hear him.

But he did. Of course he did. And his smile was completely non-evil (though he talked about it later with an evil grin). When he answered it was a call only Sena could make. The latter thought about it for a long moment. But the things Suzuna had said came back to him again. Third date... And they had been together for a month already. So after a while, he nodded, serious.

Hiruma brought the small teen's lips to his and kissed him gently. While they were kissing, the blond's hands slid down from the brunet's head to his pants. When they reached the hem of Sena's shirt, they slipped under the material and went up to the runner's torso, lifting the piece of clothing on their way up. The quarterback, then, rolled. Now, he was on top. His lips left their sweet counterparts and easily found the bare skin of the teen's abs.

While he was kissing and caressing the boy's stomach, he undid every button of his boyfriend's school-shirt. Once he was done with the last one, he opened the shirt wide and gazed down at the small, yet well built chest beneath him. Soon, however, his lips got back to the other's. But Sena knew he had to do something. He just knew it. So he tried to imitate Hiruma's movements and unbuttoned the blond's shirt, one button at a time. But when he was done, the taller teenager took his shirt off and did the same to Sena's. The quarterback rolled over again. This time, it was the smaller boy who was on top, and shyly, he started pecking and caressing lightly the torso of the male beneath him. As he was kissing his way down the torso, his breath blew against his boyfriend's the already erected nipple. Caught off guard, the blond exhaled sharply with pleasure. Sena noticed the response, and nipped gently on the fleshy bud. Once it was as hard as a pebble, he turned to the other one. By now, Hiruma had gotten a hold of himself, but still couldn't help but pant loudly.

After what seemed like hours, the quarterback got back on top. He sat on the boy's thighs and locked gazes with the latter, a brow raised questioningly as long slender fingers took a hold of the button which was just above the running back's zipper. Once again, Sena hesitated, but he thought of the way Hiruma had acted up until now and nodded approvingly. The blond nodded back and smiled lovingly. And slowly, he undid the button, slipped the zipper down and sent the trousers flying through the room. The brunet blushed slightly as he found himself longing to take his boyfriend's pant off too. He slapped himself mentally at the thought, but still took them off. They were both in boxers and Sena had no idea what would happen next.

As if to answer him, Hiruma told him: " Jack me off and I'll do something truly amazing to you."

The running back was about to protest, his face deeply flushed, but he knew he had to do this kind of things at some point. Better get used to it. So, shyly and ever-so-slowly, Sena removed his boyfriend's underwear and when he saw Hiruma's crotch, he felt his boxers tighten awkwardly around his own arousal. The runner inhaled deeply, and he wrapped his two small hands around the hard and leaking member. Sena was embarrassed. Even though he had done that to himself a couple of times before, doing it to someone else was another thing entirely. But he put all his heart into pleasing his steady. He wanted to do this right. The boy was concentrating on the task at hand (it wasn't actually meant to be a pun) and didn't expect the blond to kiss him. But his hands still stroked, moving to the same rhythm he had built up. Then, he quickened the pace and again, and again. It was going so fast his arms were aching. But after a while, Hiruma came between them.

Sena's cock was now in a state that neared the one his boyfriend had been in when he had started jacking him off. The latter slid the running back's underwear down and sent it flying on top of the boy's pants. Then, he lowered his body, crossed his legs and put the smaller teen's bum on top of them. He soon bent down and his face buried itself into Sena's side. He, then, kissed and nipped softly at the skin between the runner's navel and his thin and smooth pelvic hairs. He heard a gasp and a few moans. He got back a little, and planted a kiss on top of his boyfriend's arousal. That incredibly intimate contact made Sena blush. Another kiss, and another, and another. A minute passed by, and Hiruma took the hard organ into his mouth. An inch at first, but soon it had disappeared completely. The brunet gasped sharply at the warmth gripping his crotch.

When the blond started to move backwards, a moan loud escaped the boy's lips. That sound just encouraged the quarterback. The latter had started a slow back and forth motion with his mouth, while his tongue was dancing along the length. But he didn't have to wait long for Sena to come in his mouth. He quickly swallowed and leveled his face with his boyfriend's. He kissed him tenderly and passionately before wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and falling asleep.

**There, chapter fourteen was the first real tiny-winy lime. It was kind of cute I think. Well... **

**R&R please**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter fifteen. I found the beginning quite funny.^^**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything ... Chocolate doesn't count. Does it?**

**Chapter fifteen**

The next morning, Sena woke up in a queen-size bed, a warm and bare body pressed against him own naked one. For a moment, he forgot where he was and who lay next to him. But when his eyes opened and he saw his sleeping boyfriend's face, his lips bended into a loving and beautiful smile. The quarterback almost look ... peaceful? ... normal? That thought made the brunet laugh softly. Those two words sure didn't describe Hiruma.

The light tremor of the boy's laughter woke the blond who squeezed gently the small body against his. The runner's gaze locked with the demon's and Sena blushed slightly when he remembered they were both naked.

"What's the fucking matter?" Hiruma grinned devilishly. "Don't you like being like this, fucking Shrimp?"

"I-I ... i-it's ... I'm ..." The boy tried to tell.

The blond sent the blanket flying to the floor, uncovering the two teenagers' naked bodies. "Don't you fucking like it when I touch you? I could fucking stop, you know." His grin was now positively evil.

"N-no. I-it's not that. I-it's j-just embarrassing." The running back's cheeks were deeply flushed.

"What's to be fucking embarrassed about? It's not like someone fucking saw us or whatever the fuck could really be embarrassing. Not that I'd give a shit if anyone actually watched." He told, and then nuzzled the brunet's ear and whispered. "It's not like we've even _actually_ fucked yet."

"W-w-we ha-haven't?" Sena had no idea what to expect.

"Nah. We fucking fooled around a bit, but the real thing... I can't do it 'till the Christmas-Bowl's over. Because if I do we might lessen our fucking chances. So, on the twenty-fifth of December, you're mine." His nakedness didn't diminish the least bit his frightening look.

"B-b-but, it'll b-be Chr-Christmas on the t-twenty-fifth." Sena told him.

"And? It's not like your parents would kick out a poor, lonely teenager on Christmas day. Would they, fucking Chibi?" As he said that, he blinked repetitively, imitating a teenage girl.

Suddenly, Sena panicked. "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"It's about nine, why the fuck is that important?" The quarterback answered.

"WHAT! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Sena got up and didn't know what to do first.

Hiruma emerged from behind the boy and wrapped his arms around him, his head on the smaller one's shoulder. "Just kidding fucking Shrimp. It's half passed four. We have all the time in the world." He whispered before pecking the shoulder on which his chin was resting.

"That's not nice. I panicked, I thought we were late for both training and school." The brunet puffed his cheeks annoyed.

"Come on, let's get in the fucking shower." The blond still held his boyfriend and led him to the bathroom.

The two boys were already in the shower, wet and naked before Sena could even try to object. As if to stop his whimpering, the quarterback emptied about the quarter of the bottle of soap and started spreading it on the runner's tiny body. The latter was blushing so much he couldn't say a word. When Hiruma was done, he placed the younger teen under the shower-spray. As the water fell down on him, his hair flattened and some locks hid his face. The blond thought he looked cute and scolded himself mentally for it. But his hand reached for those wicks and pushed them aside so that his lips could find their counterpart. Sena was then pushed to the cold tiled wall, and he gasped at the contact and a hungry tongue entered his mouth and invaded it. A few moans could be heard above the noise of the falling water. Once the kiss was broken, the demon grinned as he usually did and told Sena he was waiting for his turn (he's talking about the soap). So, the latter took the bottle of soap and concentrated deeply on the task at hand. Gently and hesitantly, the running back spread the slimy liquid throughout his boyfriend's body. When his hands stilled on the other's chest, he stared at the muscles under his fingers and started drawing every line of the tall teenager's torso.

The two boys also washed each other's hair and got out of the shower. Sena was still uncomfortable and embarrassed of being naked in front of his lover, so he quickly got dressed after they left the bathroom. To Hiruma's disappointment of course. Then, they picked up their stuff and got to school for a morning training. But as they were about to enter the clubhouse, Sena pulled on the blond's hand which he still held.

"Wait, I forgot something. C-come, please." The smaller teen pulled the other one around the back of the little building.

"What is it fucking Pipsqueak? It's not fucking urgent. Is it?" The quarterback asked.

"Yes, it really is important." Sena looked serious enough.

When they reached the back, Sena blushed a bit and blabbered about their month together and other things. Then, he reached inside his pocket and took out a small paper envelop. He held it out to Hiruma. The latter didn't open it right away. Instead, he grinned and took out the present he had gotten for his boyfriend and gave it to him. The boy in question looked completely stunned. He didn't expect the demon to get him anything. He was so gladly surprised, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. And all he could say was a small 'You remembered...' and a tear lid down his cheek before being crushed by a slender and pale thumb.

After a second, the two teens opened their presents. Sena had offered the quarterback four small silver earrings in the same design he usually wore. Whereas the blond got the brunet a thin black plaited rubber bracelet. They both put their gifts on. Once they were done, they walked around the building again and smiled one last time before entering the clubhouse.

Just the second they got in, the three people who knew about the two of them stared at them. Sena wondered what this was about, but didn't ask because of the rest of the team present in the room. But after the training was over, he didn't even need to ask, Suzuna and Monta jumped him and questioned him to death. Unfortunately for Sena, he had no intention of answering the questions they were asking. In fact, when he heard Suzuna's first question, he froze and when he heard the fifth he ran away. Far, far away. Throughout the day, Monta tried getting answers, but Sena always stuck with crowds of people to be sure the receiver wouldn't insist too much on getting responses. Lunch time was the hardest, but the running back figured his friend wouldn't bother him if he was with the blond. And he was right. But even if he had managed to avoid Monta all day, after the afternoon practice was over, the cheerleader and receiver, followed by the huge lineman, trapped him in a small alley.

"No, Sena. You'll answer us." Suzuna grinned evilly.

"Info-MAX!"

"N-no! I-it's embarrassing!" The boy blushed.

"Oh, so something did happen. Didn't it?" Sena turned a darker shade of red. "I knew it! I knew I was right about this!"

"So, what happened? Did your plan work?" Monta asked.

The runner nodded. "I-it did. He even looked surprised. And on the canal-bank... it was so romantic." He was lost in his thoughts.

"Romantic, huh? How could anything You-nii related could be 'romantic'?" Disbelief was clearly present in her voice.

"Suzuna, what did we say about the don't know don't comment issue?" Kurita said.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." She apologized.

"And then, what happened then?" The monkey-like boy questioned.

"Th-then, w-we got t-to his p-pl-place." Sena stuttered.

"YOU WHAT?" The girl yelled

"Th-that's i-it." The running back was blushing furiously.

"Is it now? So if that is all that happened, then why are you blushing like this?" She pointed out.

"I-I'm n-not b-b-blushing!"

"Sure you are. Tomato-MAX!" Monta yelled.

As his best friend walked to his side, Sena saw a small hole in the group's defense. He could do it. And he did. He took his chance and ran through the breach without a second's hesitation. The boy didn't stop or even slow down until he got to his house, too afraid to have to face his two friends again.

The runner sat at his desk and did his homework. Once he was finished, he lay on his bed, his wrist above his head. He looked at the bracelet from every angle. He really had no idea Hiruma would even think about it, and even if he remembered, one month was not that important, so Sena didn't expect anything. At all. But he had been happily surprised and each and every time he gazed at the small piece of jewelry, he liked it more.

The rest of the week went by normally, except for Sena's two stalkers who wanted to talk him into giving away every bit of information concerning his relationship. Trainings were harsh and quite violent. Now they couldn't lose. If they did it would mean the end of Deimon's players' shared dream. The Christmas-Bowl. The game against the Bando Spiders was essential. And for Eyeshied21, this match was even more important. His name as _the_ Eyeshield21 depended on this game and his battle against Akaba, the one who wore the name of Eyeshield21 before Hiruma just gave it to Sena. The latter, even though he was nervous, was determined.

**This chapter was written at 3 a.m, so please point out mistakes if you spot some. Because as I read chapter fourteen again yesterday, I realized I had made some really stupid and horrifying mistakes. ^^'**

**Well... I corrected them. So it's ok now.**

**R&R please**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter sixteen. A couple hours late, I know. Sorry.^^  
Oh, I found a yaoi anime which I enjoyed a lot. If you all yaoi fans want to know, it's called : Jonjou Romantica (which I do not own either). I loved it and spent the entire night watch it.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything except for **_**your souls**_**. Kekekekeke they're **_**mine**_**! All of them!**

**Chapter sixteen**

The whole Bando team were already on the field, and Deimon's players were entering it one by one. As usual, the quarterback's entrance was unnecessarily incredible. But as it was time for Sena to go through the door, he looked at Mamori and took off his helmet, letting his eye-shield fall to the ground. The manager froze, slack-jawed. Her shy little Sena was _the_ Eyeshield21. Deimon's ace player. The one she said her friend had to take as an example. She was completely stunned and lost for words. Sena explained himself quickly, but his name sounded throughout the stadium and he had to join the rest of his teammates on the field. At the same time in the Kobayakawa house, a plate fell to the ground and shattered. Mihae was washing the dishes in front of the television when she heard her son's name. She couldn't believe her frail and shy little boy could be a football player known throughout Japan. Shuuma didn't look the least surprised by the news and took it with a warm and benevolent smile.

The Deimon team was in trouble. Kotarou's kicks were giving Bando a good advance and touchdowns were hard to score with the other team's defense. But as the Devil Bats' hopes were starting to fade, Musashi burst into the field. Finally, the kicker's return gave Deimon hope and after fighting against the clock, they managed to win the game, by scoring a touchdown at the very last second.

Sena was able to get his Eyeshield21 title back and got acknowledged by Akaba. It meant the world to the small running back, and when he saw the two runners talking after the game, Hiruma couldn't help but feel jealous of the red-eyed teenager.

When the victorious team left the field, the players joined into the changing-room. The Deimon Devil Bats were having fun, splashing around and wetting each other. During that time, Sena limped to Suzuna and fell asleep on her shoulder. Unfortunately for the blue-haired cheerleader, the quarterback had decided he had made enough of a mess in the locker-room and went back to the big corridor to see what the running back was up to. When the blond saw his boyfriend resting on the weird girl, ...let's say he was angry. The look on his face alone was enough to scare the young woman to death and she quickly passed the small teen over to Deimon's own demon.

It took Sena a long time to awaken and when he did, he was in Hiruma's hotel room. The green-eyed man was holding him in his arms and the boy couldn't help but squeezed.

"Don't move too much fucking Pipsqueak. You forced a lot on your legs during that game." For a while Sena wasn't even able to walk properly.

"Yes, sorry. I-I kind of did... Sorry." The runner apologized.

"You should take care of those golden legs, Shrimp." The other boy laughed, while showing at the legs.

Sena blushed and looked away, embarrassed. And that is when Hiruma stroke. First, he captured the brunet's lips with his own, and then wrapped his arms him. One of his long slender legs found a place between Eyeshield's. The knee gently caressed the interior of the runner's thighs. At the contact, Sena felt skilled hands undoing the laces of his white football pants. As he undid every piece of laces, Hiruma's fingers brushed against the small teen's hardening arousal. To feel the brunet grow that so fast under his palm was like a gift for the blond. The latter felt as if for once in his life, something else mattered. As if he could really live only when he was with the runner. Somehow that made him captive of the tiny high-school student. But every time he saw that glowing smile of his, he couldn't help but think 'I'm doing that. I'm the one he's fucking smiling at.' And each time a happy grin was directed his way, it was as if the whole world crumbled down around him.

Hiruma didn't know what it was that made him the way he was with the 'Shrimp', but when the two lovers were alone, hidden from unwanted spectators, he couldn't help but being nice. He even forgot about his swearing sometimes and was ...gentle? The blond couldn't remember being this way with anyone before, and come to think of it, he couldn't see himself being this way with anyone else. In fact, it had taken the quarterback time to adjust to the fact he was gay and now that he was used to being with the small teen, he couldn't care less what people thought.

As he was thinking, the taller teenager had gotten his boyfriend's pants and pads off, leaving the boy in only his football-jersey and boxers. The boy had just gotten Hiruma's T-shirt off, he was hesitant, even with the memory of what had happened the last time they had been together in that room and the pleasure the two teenagers had shared. It was still very embarrassing for the running back to touch and be touched by his teammate. But he wanted to get used to those light and soft caresses. He wanted to be able to kiss the quarterback in the middle of the street or even in front of his friends without feeling embarrassed or ashamed. He wanted to make his Captain tremble like the latter did to him.

With that thought and an incredibly strong willpower, the tiny teen rolled on top of Hiruma. He undid his boyfriend's zipper and slid his pants down as his lips were ravishing the blond's torso. As he felt a soft lick between his abs, just above his navel, the quarterback's back arched slightly. That response encouraged Sena, who planted a kiss and nipped gently at the soft pale skin beneath the taller teenager's birth scar. A sharp gasp escaped the blond's lips and a chill ran throughout Sena's body at the sound. Against his chest, the boy could feel his boyfriend's hardened and now twitching member. Amazingly, he was so concentrated he didn't blush (well, he did, but a lot less than usual). The runner's face slid down again, and his lips stopped not even an inch short of the quarterback's crotch. He paused and licked his lips nervously and gazed at the tall man's face, slightly afraid. That sight almost made Hiruma lost his mind with pure lust and desire. But he knew he had to brush off his boyfriend's fears away. It was his role. So, the blond sat up, with difficulty and brought the boy's face to his own for a mind blowing kiss.

When their lips parted, Sena glowed with an unknown confidence. He rested his hands on the other's shoulders and pushed him down ever-so-slowly. He, then, slid his face down the body against his. After a second's hesitation, the running back licked the leaking tip of the blond's cock. He tried to imitate what the quarterback had done to him, and took the arousal in his mouth, inch after inch, playfully rubbing his tongue along the length inside his mouth.

A loud groan echoed at the back of the demon's throat. Sena had started a back-and-forth motion and long slender fingers ran through his hair. Beneath him, the runner could feel Hiruma's lithe body shake ever-so-slightly. He continued his blow job and after a while, the hands resting on his head clenched his hair. A moment later, the blond came in his mouth. The boy, who didn't know what to do with the thick liquid, swallowed it.

The quarterback was slack-jawed. Sena had given him a blow job. He couldn't believe it and for a minute, Hiruma really thought he was dreaming. Until he heard a pleading voice call to him 'Youichi...You-Youichi.' The small teen looked like he was about to burst. So the blond, wrapped his thin fingers around his boyfriend's arousal and started pumping it gently. A couple of moans later, Sena came in his friend's hand and cum spilled on the boys' chests. The running back was embarrassed and blushing deeply.

Hiruma lifted his hand and licked the white liquid off of his fingers. Then, he kissed his tiny boyfriend passionately and held him in his arms. He held him as if tomorrow was the end of the world. He held him to be sure the boy would never go.

"You-Youichi?" Sena was more than half asleep, but there was something he had to say before he drowned into slumber.

"What is it, _Sena_?" The quarterback whispered in the small teen's ear.

"Y-You-Youichi, I ... I... I l-love ... you." The boy blushed and hid his face into the blond's neck.

The demon's eyes were wide with shock, and his mouth opened and closed as he thought of an answer, like a fish in need of air. "I ... It's ...I ... We..." Never had the devil been so lost and shocked. He wasn't expecting anyone to tell him those three words. _Ever_.

The running back puffed his cheeks in a fake annoyed look. "S-say so-something. I-it's embarrassing."

But instead of an answer, the blond kissed him. "I'm not good with that shit."

"I-I didn't expect you to answer me right now. I have time. I can wait, but I thought it was important you knew it." The small teen smiled before falling asleep.

**I'm sorry for posting so late, but I didn't sleep. ^^'**

**R&R please**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter seventeen. Sorry, it's kind of short, but I can't do much better today. Between the sleep-depravation, and going out, it's harsh to find time to write and **

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything. Or the only things I own are writer's blocks. A whole deal of them.**

**Chapter seventeen**

They were now on their way to the Christmas-Bowl.

After a couple of days' rest, Hiruma made an announcement on a local TV-channel. He set the meeting on the top of a sky-scrapper and when the whole team was present, the 'Commander from Hell' appeared in a huge chopper. He, then, reveled to the Deimon players they were participating in the 'Crème-puff's tournament'. The first game opposed the Nasa Shuttles to the Blizzards. It was hard for Sena to see Panther's team get crushed in such a way. But he needed to keep his head in the game Deimon was about to play against the Survivors.

It was dark outside, and most of the runner's teammates had already gone to sleep. But the boy had concerns the others didn't know about. He had been put in the same room as Hiruma and the latter _pretended_ he had nothing to do with it. But Sena knew better. His real problem was not only 'being in the same room as his boyfriend'. No, that he could handle. No. The real issue was 'sleeping in the same room as his boyfriend with Mamori and Suzuna in the room to their left, Monta and Yukimitsu in the one on the right and in the one on the other side of the corridor were the Huh-huh brothers'. That meant he was surrounded! And as well as he knew Hiruma, it wouldn't bother him the least to try _something_ with half of the team around to hear everything. Just the thought embarrassed him terribly. But when he was snapped out of his interior monologue by a positively horny blond, he realized all of his teammates had gotten to bed.

Sena was carried to the king-size bed in the middle of their room. There, he was put down gently and the sparkling eyes of his lover reveled the quarterback's intentions. And sleeping was part of them.

The running back's face was deeply flushed as he felt skillful hands undress him, removing each piece of clothing one after the other. Unfortunately for him, it was about to get worse. A _lot_ worse indeed, as the blond's hands wrapped themselves around the boy's inner thighs and pushed them open. The warm contact got a moan out of the brunet. And as the quarterback closed in on him, a loud groan escaped his lips. He had completely forgotten about his friends in the rooms adjacent to his. And he was just about to come when he managed to heard through his heartbeat, footsteps in the passage, whispers and then a loud knock on the door. Then he remembered and blushed more than ever, which made the demon cackle softly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN HERE?" Mamori yelled at the top of her lungs. "WHERE IS SENA?"

The blond inched back from his boyfriend's now leaking crotch. "THE FUCKING CHIBI WENT ON A FUCKING WALK! FUCK OFF FUCKING MANAGER!" He answered, still awfully close to Sena's arousal.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE? WHY WERE THERE ALL THO-THOSE N-NOISES?" She demanded an answer.

Hiruma grinned evilly and his eyes shot up to meet his lover's eyes. "I'M WATCHING FUCKING PORN! NOW GO FUCK YOURSELF AND LET ME JERK OFF IN PEACE, FUCKING MANAGER!" And the blond took the runner's cock in his mouth for a shark suck, which made him come in a loud cry.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO...SO...SO..." The girl shouted before a door was shut loudly.

All the others who had gathered in front of the door went back to bed, three of them particularly uncomfortable with what had just happened.

The next day, between breakfast and morning training, Sena was taken away by the three people in question. They had dragged him in a small clearing about a mile from the field and suddenly stopped and sat down. The boy did the same and waited to know what his friends wanted to tell him.

"Uhm, Sena. I-it's about l-last-t night..." The blue-haired girl started.

Sena blushed deeply, his gaze falling to the ground and fidgeted the hem of his shirt. "Wh-what hap-p-pened l-last ni-night?"

"Don't play the innocent card. Everyone heard you, you know." The cheerleader insisted.

"There's n-n-nothing t-to t-t-talk about. I w-went for a s-s-stroll." He lied.

"Sena, you know you suck at lying. Incredible-MAX!" Monta informed him.

"Guys, it's embarrassing enough for Sena. You don't need to push him deeper." The huge lineman told them.

"Don't care. I want to know." Her face had folded into a positively frightening devilish grin. "Sena. What happened between You-nii and you last night?"

Sena was founding the ground very interesting at the moment and didn't answer. But someone else did, which stunned the small group. "Can't the Shrimp and I have a little fun? Or are you fucking jealous?" His lips were curved into an evil grin.

"YOU-NII?" Suzuna had almost been scared out of her skin.

"The one and fucking only. Did you want information fucking roller-blades?" He asked.

"N-no, it's o-o-ok. Needless-MAX!" The monkey-like boy knew a gun would soon appear out of nowhere.

"Come on, ask your fucking questions and stop taking off with _my_ fucking property." He dared her.

"Ok, did you sleep with Sena last night? Why'd you do it when you know we're in rooms all around yours?" She was surprisingly serious.

"I did fucking sleep with the Shrimp, but we didn't have sex if that's what you're talking about. We fucking fooled around a bit. And I blew him last night because I wanted to. Happy?" He was completely relaxed and said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

At some point during the blond's response, the four other teenagers had blushed. "Y-you s-sure are b-blunt." Suzuna sighed, impressed.

"You can do better than that fucking cheerleader. Come on. I don't have all fucking day."

"W-why d-don't you just tell everyone that you two are...?" She didn't finish on purpose.

"I would. I don't give a fucking rat's ass what people think. I told the Shrimp exactly 'You can share it with the entire world, yell it on rooftops and give away flyers just so everyone could know... I'd be ok with it.' But the fucking manager is the fucking problem." He explained.

"Have you ever molested Sena into being with you?" Suzuna continued.

"Not into being with me. But I sure did for other stuff though." He grinned.

"Are his parents aware of the two of you being together?"The girl asked.

"I'm fucking sure they are. But they haven't tried telling either of us about it." Sena's head rose at top speed and he locked gazes with his boyfriend.

"The three of you fucking idiots should fuck off. Don't want to be late for training." His eyes were still on the small teen's.

The three teenagers did as they were told. They had just gone when Sena got to the blond on all fours and took both his hands with his own. The quarterback let himself fall to the ground and held the small boy tightly.

Hiruma bent down and nuzzled the running back's cheek. Sena had his head on his boyfriend's lap. And when the taller teen's hair tickled his cheek, he hummed in content.

Soon after that, the two football players had to go to morning practice. Sena was torn between the need to concentrate and the desire to just sit somewhere and stare at the quarterback's ass. But he chose to concentrate, too afraid of the blond's reaction if he didn't do what he was told.

Trainings were almost suicidal. In fact, they had a 99% chance of getting shot at. With every day, the game was getting closer and closer. And already Deimon was preparing for the match that would oppose them to the Blizzards.

**Still sleep depraved... Oh no, I actually slept for two whole hours last night. ^^**

**R&R please**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter eighteen. Sorry, I know I didn't post anything yesterday and you should scold me for it, but I had to run all day long and I only wrote today what I was supposed to write yesterday. Sorry a thousand times for being late. I'll try and catch up with my work.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything. Except for my high-school diploma, which is actually called 'Baccalauréat' in French, but anyways. ^^**

**Chapter eighteen**

A couple of days had gone by since the Deimon team was united, and the players had to put together a 'Death Climb' to be able to go against the Blizzards team During the time the Devil Bats were apart, every member of the team prepared their new techniques. Hiruma, Musashi and Mamori went to fetch the others, on the evening before the game against the Savanna Survivors. They had one night sleep before the match, and after they had eaten, the Japanese high-school-students went to bed.

Sena had just closed the door behind him, that the quarterback came from behind and locked it. Then, he wrapped his arms around the runner's waist and bent down, nuzzling the boy's nape. He planted a small kiss in the back of his lover's neck and Sena turned to face him and embraced him tightly. He enfolded his legs around the taller teen's waist. He planted his hands to the other's neck and kissed him as if he hadn't done so for years.

Sena didn't even realize he had been carried to the bed. And then, he opened his eyes and saw Hiruma, lying on the bed beneath him. The blond's soft hair were everywhere, his eyes were shining with a spark the running back had never seen before ; and he smiled tenderly. It was a sight that no one had ever seen, and without the brunet even noticing, tears grew in the corners of his eyes and rand own his cheek.

"What's fucking wrong?" Hiruma asked, crushing the salty drop with his thumb.

"I love you." Sena answered before hiding his face in the quarterback's neck.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything? I was asking why you're fucking crying fucking Shrimp." The blond clarified.

"I know!" The runner's brows narrowed in annoyance. "But, still..."

"You're fucking weird. Why would you cry for that?" His voice was surprisingly loving.

"Be-because I'm happy! I'm so happy I just want to share it with the entire world, yell it on rooftops and give away flyers just so everyone could know just how happy I am." He smiled through his warm tears. "Thank you, Youichi. Thank you."

Hiruma felt his eyes tremble and even though he knew he could restrain himself from weeping, he still was afraid they would spill out without his agreement. For a minute, he didn't move and when he was sure his eyes would stay dry, he slowly and tenderly held the boy closer to him. When the two teenagers were so close that it was as if they were stuck together, Sena fell asleep with a smile on his face. A couple of minutes later, he mumbled the quarterback's name as if it was the most precious thing in the world. The sound left the boy in question wide-eyed for a moment, and he smiled lovingly.

His fingers ran through messy-brown hair and he whispered into his lover's ear. "Me too, fucking idiot." And reality faded as he was taken away by slumber.

The next morning, the team was changing in the stadium's locker-room. The 'Commander from Hell' had been watching his boyfriend discretely from the corner of his eye and a frown grew on his face. He looked insanely mad about something. No one asked him (they're too afraid) why he was angry, but as the other players exited the room, he gripped the running back's arm and held him back.

"What the fuck are these? You got mugged or some fuck like that?" He was dead serious.

"No, why do you..." Sena was cut short.

"Why the fuck do you have all those fucking bruises then? To decorate?" The blond's cool was about to shatter.

"Ah, these? It's nothing, I just got them when I was working on my 'Death Climb' I'm ok, it doesn't even hurt anymore." He smiled.

"Fucking Shrimp, you're _mine_, remember? I like to know about my _stuff_'s health. Next time, you fucking tell me about it." The quarterback finished before walking through the door.

Sena was stunned to see that Hiruma was worried about him. But he quickly regained his composure and trotted to the Football-field. That game was incredible, because it showed how much efforts the Deimon players had made to reach this point. Victory was inevitable and the Devil Bats were motivated in winning their next game against the Blizzards. In the few days that remained until the match, the team was restless. Trainings after trainings, they got better and better. The demon was a real slave-driver, but everyone enjoyed the practices.

The game the whole team had been waiting for, for more than a week now, was finally upon them, and Sena looked surprisingly calm and determined. After scoring two touchdowns, and a try, Deimon had an advance of 17 points at half-time. The team was ecstatic and the ex-Shuttles who were watching were impressed and tremendously happy. But at the beginning of the second-half, two new players entered the field. The game had started again, and Sena was making a run for it, when the two unknown men tackled him. It was horribly violent and the small teen was sent flying a couple of meters before crashing to the ground. He didn't get up. He didn't move. He didn't open his eyes. He just lay there, unconscious. The whole Deimon team was panicked. Mamori seemed like the one who was most worried, but someone was a hell of a lot more terrorized than she was. He couldn't show it, and was fighting one of his hardest battles, just to keep up his Poker face.

'What the fuck am I suppose to do? Shall I hold him and cry like my fucking body's craving for to or shall I fucking continue the fucking game? I don't know. No! I have to keep my cool and my composure. The fucking manager can't know how much I want to make him better, hold him, kiss him... She just fucking can't. If she knew, she'd harass the Shrimp to break up with me. I can't risk that.' A flow of tears almost drowned his eyes, but he restrained them and closed his fists to focus.

Sena was taken away on a stretcher and the game had to go on. Things weren't going well for the Devil Bats, but at some point, they all decided to try their best. The running back awoke not long before the end of the game and he was able to go back on the field.

When Hiruma saw his boyfriend, his heart tightened and a smile only the boy could have seen drew itself on the quarterback's lips. A last touchdown was scored by the small runner. The Deimon players had won the game against the Northern Light Blizzards and had, at the same time, won the 'Crème-puffs' Tournament' and got back to Japan. But the trip back in the plane was eventful.

The team had taken an evening plane and were supposed to travel all night long. At first, they had celebrated, but Jumonji was completely terrified of the plane crashing, so it didn't last long. Then, Suzuna, Monta, Mamori, Kurita and Yukimitsu played UNO for an hour or so. After that, everyone slept. But it was about 2 a.m. when someone shook Sena awake. The teen's eyes opened, but before he could even see who it was that had woken him, lips sealed to his own and he really didn't need to ask who it was anymore. Only one person had _those_ incredibly familiar lips.

The blond broke the contact and brushed his fingers along the side of Sena's face. "Hey, Shrimp. You're fucking ok?"

The boy smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm better now. Just a slight headache though."

Hiruma gave him a pill and bottle of water, which the runner took happily. "Sena..." The quarterback's voice was calm and serious. "... don't ever fucking scare me like you did today."

"I'm sorry Youichi." Sena got up and wrapped himself against his lover, the latter holding him closely. "I won't. I swear."

"You better fucking remember it." He nuzzled the boy's neck lovingly.

To emphasize what he had just said, the blond slipped his tongue in the running back's mouth and they kissed openly for hours on end, unable to do anything else on a plane flying 10 000 miles away from the ground and filled with their friend whom, most of them anyways, didn't know they were dating. But as the two teenagers were kissing, they didn't realize two pairs of eyes were gazing at them with unhidden shock.

The Deimon players were finally home, and they still had a while to prepare themselves for the beginning of the 'Kanto Tournament', only remaining obstacle to get in reach of the Christmas-Bowl.

**Sorry again for not posting anything yesterday, but I had my results and everything... ^^'**

**R&R please**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter nineteen. I'm very happy so many people actually read this story. Thanks a million for following.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** All I own is my freedom ... Wait a minute... didn't I say Youichi-sama owned my soul... Oh, he does, doesn't he? Yeah, in that case I really am screwed. And still don't own anything. T.T**

**Chapter nineteen**

After the plane had touched down at the Japanese airport, the team scattered and everyone got home for a good day's sleep. But as Hiruma was walking towards his hotel, he felt eyes on him and didn't even turn around as he acknowledged the follower.

"Why the fuck are you stalking me fucking Old man?" He sounded annoyed.

"It's not like I was being very discreet. I just wanted to see if you spotted me."

"I fucking did. Now tell me why the fuck are you here?" The blond demanded.

Musashi stepped closer. "So Sena and you are an item, right?"

A grin grew on the quarterback's face. "Right. It took you long enough to notice that, fucking Old man. I thought you were more observant than that."

"What? How long has it been going on? I do feel kind of stupid now." He said.

"You should." The demon laughed. "It took you almost two fucking months."

"TWO MONTHS!" Musashi seemed completely stunned. "No way..."

There was the evil grin again and a scary wink accompanied it. "Yeah. Hard to believe a fucker like me can have a fucking relationship. Right?"

"How can a kid like him stand a demon like you?" It was a good question.

"I have no fucking idea. Go ask the fucking Pipsqueak." Hiruma told him.

"I sure will. Anyway, I realized you looked quite happy recently, but I thought it had something to do with the Christmas-Bowl. Never I would have thought _you_ were in a ... _relationship_." The kicker confessed, a small smile on his face.

"Yep. Fucking hard to believe. Isn't it?" His Poker face hid the loving smile.

"I'd say that it's completely impossible ... with guy, and a kid." He corrected.

"Still, he's fucking grown recently ..."

"That's right. Well, I'll go now. Oh, just before I do... Next time, be a little more discreet if you don't want anyone to know. 'Cause kissing on a plane ..." He walked away.

Hiruma smiled and continued towards his hotel. They really sucked at keeping secrets. Soon, they'll have to tell everyone. But before that, the 'fucking Manager' had to realize Sena had grown. But right now, the only thing he thought about was sleeping. A lot.

It was 3 a.m. when the blond woke up. He sat up in his bed and for a moment, he panicked and his heartbeat accelerated. But as he looked around, he remembered he wasn't sharing a room with Sena anymore and that the boy in question was home, with his family. His heart settled and he relaxed, letting himself fall on the bed again. He worried so much for the 'Shrimp'. He even asked himself if he wasn't even more over-protective of the runner than Mamori was. He felt like a teenage girl, which was kind of harsh for the demon.

Training started at six, but before that, Hiruma had something he knew he had to do. He'd never had to face this kind of situation before, and therefore, he didn't knew how to handle it, but he knew everything would go fine and that was all he needed.

The blond took a shower, dressed himself and grabbed his stuff before leaving the room. He was thinking way too much on his way to the Kobayakawa house. He had been in front of the door for a short while when someone came to open it, even though he hadn't rand the bell. Mihae was smiling happily and her eyes lit up when she saw the tall teen.

"Hiruma-kun! What a pleasure to see you. I heard you boys did incredibly good on your trip. Congratulations!" She hugged him with her death grip.

"Thank you very much Kobayakawa-san. Sena did help a lot. I'm sorry he was hit, if I could have avoided it, I would have." Hiruma bowed apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. He's fine and he loves Football. Thanks to you. I think he's never loved anything that much. Well, maybe. No, never mind." Mihae laughed. "Well, come in. Sena'll be down soon. Are you joining us for breakfast?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose." The quarterback answered politely.

"No, you're always welcome to stay here whenever you like." Mihae told him.

"Mum, where did you put my school-jacket ..." Sena stopped. "Hiruma-san? What are you doing here? I'm not late, am I?" He questioned.

"No, I just had something to ask you before practice." He turned to the boy's parents. "Would you excuse us for a second?" The adults nodded and Hiruma led Sena to the boy's room. "Shrimp, I think we should tell your fucking parents. They already know, and your fucking mother's just waiting for one of us to spit it out so that she can let her happiness explode." The taller teenager explained.

"Yes. I-I think it's time for us to tell them. But you're sure it doesn't..." He was cut short by a chaste kiss.

The teens got downstairs, hands joined. When Sena turned to his parents, his boyfriend gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. The two boys got to the kitchen and stood there, in front of Mihae and Shuuma. After a second's silence, Sena stepped forwards.

"Mum, Dad. There's something we have to tell you. I'm sorry we didn't do it before, but I was just..." He started, and another squeeze of his hand told him the quarterback was there to help him.

"I'm sorry you found out before either Sena or I told you about it." He said.

"Go ahead. We're listening." Shuuma encouraged them to continue.

"You-Youichi and I have b-been going out for a wh-while now." Sena confessed, his face slightly flushed.

"Finally!" Mihae yelled happily before getting up from her chair and jumping on the two teens. "I was starting to think you'd never tell us." She hugged them.

"It is true that we were starting to wonder if you'd let us know." Shuuma smiled warmly.

"I should have done things right from the beginning, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So, now... I'll ask you properly if I can continue dating your son." Hiruma had a serious but anxious look on his face.

"What are you talking about Hiruma-kun? If we were against it, you would have know a _long_ time ago. Trust me." The woman told him.

"As long as you make Sena happy, nothing else matters." Shuuma explained.

"Thank you." Sena simply whispered in his mother's ear. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

All of them talked shortly before Sena and Hiruma had to go to practice. When they arrived, the stupid smile on Sena's face and the evil one on Hiruma's were enough to tell half the team that something good had happened. The two changed quickly and got to the field for a life-threatening training, which involved grenades, a bazooka, a rocket-launcher, an evil dog and guns. Lots of guns.

The end of the day came, and the players were leaving one after the other. Sena had just finished changing back to his casual clothes and was about to leave the locker-room, when someone called him from the back of the room.

"S-Sena." Yukimitsu was leaning against the wall. "C-could I s-speak to you for a m-m-moment?" He asked. It looked like he was hesitant to continue.

"Of course. What is it you want to know?" The running back smiled.

"Well, you see ... I-I ... when we were ... and then..." It was gibberish. The older teenager inhaled deeply to calm himself down. "I saw you on the plane."

Sena blushed terribly. "Wh-what d-do you m-mean? Wh-what d-did you see?"

"I-I s-saw you and Hiruma... k-k-ki-kissing... a _lot_." He informed the boy.

"O-oh, y-you did?" The runner rubbed the back of his head, his face red. "How embarrassing..."

"I wanted t-to tell you about i-it. Should I keep it to myself?" Yukimitsu asked.

"Even though the whole team is finding out one after the other, I'd rather you don't tell. Especially Mamori-neechan. Though, Monta, Suzuna, Kurita and Musashi already know about it. So if you really have to tell someone, tell them. Please." The small, blushing boy told his friend.

After that, Sena bid his teammate goodbye and got out of the clubhouse to join his awaiting boyfriend. The latter knew (as always) what had happened inside the changing-room and didn't think necessary to talk about it. The only thing he said was 'We sure are bad at keeping secrets.' and the running back nodded.

On their way to Sena's, the rain caught them unaware and they found shelter at Hiruma's hotel. Once they were in the room, Sena took off his shoes and went to the bathroom to take some towels. When he came back into the room, the blond was down to his underwear. The short teen blushed furiously and turned around.

"Sorry, I should have knocked!" He squealed.

"What the fuck are you talking about? It's not like it's the first time you see me like this. Is it, fucking Shrimp?" The quarterback approached his pray.

"N-no, but..." He was cut short by arms lifting him from the ground.

"It's just me. Don't be fucking shy when you can do things like that to me." Hiruma grinned at the memory of the night they had spent in the hotel when they were away.

"D-don't say these thing out loud! It's embarrassing!" Sena hid his face in his hands.

"Don't. Show me your face." The order was whispered against the boy's ear.

The said boy removed his hands and lips met his own. Soon, he was completely lost in the kiss. But suddenly, he realized what time it was, and even though it wasn't very late, the night was dark. So, Sena got all his things together and Hiruma walked him home. When they arrived at the gate, Sena stole a quick kiss, and was about to get into his house when he turned around.

"Youichi. D-don't you think it'd be better if you had a real home?" He asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I have a fucking..." The blond started.

"N-no. I'm talking about a _real_ home. A place that's really _yours_." Sena explained. "Somewhere you can take Kerberos, instead of leaving him at the clubhouse."

"Why is this so fucking important where I live? Are you shy because of the noises you make when I make you feel fucking good disturb the other fucking clients?" The blond's evil grin was at its full force.

"N-no! It's not only that. I've been thinking about it for a while now." Sena said.

Hiruma got back to his hotel after telling the 'Shrimp' he'd think about it.

**I'm not sure I'll be able to catch up, so I'll be a chapter late.**

**Sorry ^^'**

**R&R please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter twenty. I'd like to thank ****RmeGamr for reminding me of what I wrote previously. I had quite a hard time writing today. So thank you. ^^**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I still don't own anything. Not even a fat, white, clingy cat... The fucking thing owns me... no, just joking. ^^**

**Chapter twenty**

The 'casual' training didn't last long. Indeed, the next day, as the Deimon payers had met in the clubhouse, the television turned on and the 'Commander from Hell' appeared on the screen. The demonic blond had a AR15 in each hand and shot at the sky with an evil grin on his face. He announced the beginning of a new sort of training. The 'Death Game'. The Devil Bats were starting to wonder what this training was when the demonic quarterback explained himself. The 'Death Game' is a series of practice games that will oppose the Deimon Devil Bats to other teams. He also pointed out that if Deimon lost a match, the team wouldn't participate in the 'Kanto Tournament'. At first the players were panicked, but then, they realized they now had no choice. They had to win the 'Death Game' to be able to play in the Tournament that would lead them to the Christmas-Bowl.

No one in the Deimon team knew who they were going to go up against. Except for Hiruma Youichi. _He_ knew everything. Always. Sena even tried to get him to talk (it was Suzuna's idea ... of course) but the 'Evil Genius' was careful and he knew better than to spoil the surprise.

Finally, after a short wait, there it was. The first game against ... the Hashiratani Deers. Kurita had the look of a child on Christmas-morning on his face. He was playing against his hero, his teacher. Onihe. During the match, the huge lineman went up against him, and after hesitating for a long time, he finally won. The game was over and the Deimon team had won. One down.

The Devil Bats soon went home, leaving the slave-driver and his favorite pray alone in the clubhouse. The latter was putting all his stuff away and cleaning his locker, but he was soon unable to do so, as his boyfriend trapped him against the wall. The blond had a frighteningly eager look on his face which made the brunet pale with apprehension.

"You-Youichi...?" He whispered, scared to shatter the silence which had fallen upon them.

"What is it fucking Shrimp?" The quarterback's eyes shone with unhidden envy.

"N-not here... I-it's embarrassing." Sena blushed terribly.

"Why is that? You didn't fucking whine last time. Actually if I fucking remember, you were quite the enthusiastic one. Weren't you?" Hiruma grinned.

"D-d-don't say these things out loud. I'm dying with embarrassment!"

"Kekekekeke." The devil cackled evilly. "Then I'll just end your fucking suffering." He finished sharply.

"Wha-what are you..." The running back never got to finish his sentence.

"Killing the last of your fucking freewill, _Sena_." And he slid his hand into the smaller teen's pants. But suddenly, the boy disappeared. "You'd better run fucking fast if you want me to give up fucking Shrimp!"

Sena had ran away from his tremendously horny boyfriend before the latter could take his breath away. The runner let his legs bring him wherever they wanted to go (yes, his legs have a brain...). When he snapped out of his thoughts, he saw Shin in front of him. Ojou's linebacker looked at him worriedly.

"Ah, Shin-san. I didn't see you. Sorry." The boy rubbed his head.

"You look strange. Have you been eating well?" The tall man asked bluntly.

"What kind of question is this?" Sena was taken aback.

"I just thought you were not focused."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about something. I didn't mean to bother you." The running back bowed apologetically.

"If you don't concentrate, you won't win the Christmas-Bowl." Was all the Ojou player said.

"Yes... I-I know... It's just ... never mind." It was gibberish.

Surprisingly, Shin was talkative and sat down near the canal-bank, staring at Sena. "I don't want to go against you if you're like that. What's wrong?"

"Ah, you see... It's just that... I ran away from ..." The boy was bright red and couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"What happened?"

"Well... I really can't tell." The brunet whispered.

"Is it important?" Shin asked.

"N-not really... I j-just feel..." Sena was cut short by the cocking of a gun.

"Told you you should have run fucking faster. Oh, isn't it Ojou's fucking linebacker." The blond quarterback irrupted at the top of the small hill with his AK47. "The fucking Pipsqueak comes with me." He said as he put Sena on his shoulder.

The small high-school-student tried complaining for a while, but he was really happy his friend wasn't mad at him for running away. After what seemed like an hour of whimpering, Sena gave up and as the two teenagers got into the room, he let himself fall on Hiruma's bed heavily. His eyes closed, and he let himself nap for a bit. But not for long. Indeed, as the runner was falling asleep, he felt cold entering his sweat-shirt. He jumped with a mixture of fright and discomfort and when his honey-brown eyes met his lover's green ones, he analyzed the situation. The blond's freezing hands were currently resting on the boy's stomach, under his sweat-shirt. When Sena finally put two and two together, he sighed with exasperation.

The brunet's fingers ran through his lover's spiky blond hair, as the quarterback lay his head on his teammate's tummy between his hands. The room was silent and it seemed that this relaxing atmosphere would shatter if one of them opened their mouths, but at some point, words came.

"I thought about the fucking thing you said to me the other day." Hiruma murmured against the soft skin of his boyfriend's abs.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sena, his mind in a haze with slumber.

"The fucking 'real Home' fuck you were talking about. You know..." The taller teenager reminded him.

The running back hummed in acknowledgement. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I fucking thought about it. Not a lot, because the fucking 'Kanto Tournament' is kind of the most fucking important thing right now, but still, I fucking thought about it." The quarterback explained.

The runner sat up suddenly and gazed in his Captain's eyes. "You did? You really did? I'm so happy!" His eyes were sparkling.

"If I fucking told you so... So, I guess I could use a fucking place of my own. Plus, my mother already spotted me." Hiruma told the boy. "And it's true I have fucking shit on big fucking real-estate owners."

"You're really going to move?"

"I'll make a few fucking phone calls and it'll all be over by tomorrow night. That way, I don't need to worry about that anymore." The blond finished, proud of himself and his 'unconventional' ways of getting what he wants.

"TOMORROW!" Sena almost chocked on his own saliva. "I-isn't that a bit too extreme to move so fast? Maybe you should look at apartments and stuff before you actually move."

"I don't give a fuck. That'll be good and that way I can do you however I fucking want and you'll be able to make all the fucking noises you like. Is that ok with you fucking Shrimp?" Hiruma had his trademark grin planted on his lips.

"Tha-that's n-not the reason why I wanted you t-to get your own place!" Sena was embarrassed and slightly annoyed by the other's response. "The truth is you sure have enough resources to have a real apartment and I think it's important to have a place filled with memories. So if you start making some now, your place will really be yours." The boy exposed his way of thinking.

"Got it fucking Shrimp. This place will be fucking ours." And he smiled evilly so that the running back could understand what he meant by that.

The boy in question just sighed and let out a small. "You're impossible."

"I fucking am. But you knew that before you got your fucking ass here, didn't you?" His grin grew wider.

"Still, you really are impossible." Sena sighed once again with amusement this time.

Soon, Hiruma got on the bed and fell asleep, holding his small lover so tight, the latter couldn't move an inch. But he smiled into the embrace and played with some golden locks of hair, just above his nape. The owner of those blond hair let out a long and low groan in appreciation. At the sound, the boy smiled stupidly and nuzzled his boyfriend's shoulder.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Sena whispered such sweet words in the quarterback's ear, that the demon almost murmured them back. But he suddenly realized that even though he would mean each and every word, he couldn't bring himself, 'Deimon's own demon', to tell those loving phrases. Never had he told anyone anything about the way he felt or even _if_ he felt anything. And _that_ was too much. For now he just couldn't. But he caught himself secretly hoping the day he could would come.

**I know it was short, but I had a major block.**

**Sorry ^^'**

**R&R please**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter twenty-one. It's kind of important. 21! I'll just say that I'm really happy people are reading this story. It really is a huge deal for me. So thanks a million for following this.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own Eyeshield21, I do not own the number 21, I do not own ... Well, actually I think that'll do. ^^**

**Chapter twenty-one**

It was early morning when Monta and Sena got into the clubhouse. But the quarterback was waiting for them. On the table in front of him, there was a letter. A 'Challenge letter'. The two 'Chibis' were told to bring the note to the Zokugaku Chameleons. They tried arguing, but after what seemed like hours of shouting, they finally gave up and brought the letter to Zokugaku High. After a frighteningly big amount of 'freaking out', the two boys came back to their clubhouse with a positive answer. Now, the hardest part was figuring out how to win against the Chameleons without the second-year-students.

The Deimon team went up against Zokugaku. It was a tight victory, but a victory nonetheless. And because of it, the Devil Bats didn't have to forfeit the 'Kanto Tournament'. The whole team was cheering in glee, and the first-years were tremendously proud of themselves.

As Sena was walking home with his best friend, he suddenly remembered something. Hiruma was moving today! So, the boy took out his phone and excused himself from Monta for a while so that he could call his Captain.

The latter answered almost immediately. "What are you doing fucking Chibi?"

"I'm walking home. But I just remembered you're moving today. Do you need help with anything? I'd be happy to give you a hand." Sena explained.

"Actually, I don't need anything since it was all done during the fucking day, but you're coming..." Suddenly, the blond errupted from a dark alley and Sena thought he'd die of fright. "... with me."

"Ah! Wh-where are we going?" Sena was still shaking from the aftershock.

"Fucking 'Home'." Was all he said as his grin became threateningly evil.

Monta waived in his friend's direction, and Sena was taken away by the blond who seemed very satisfied with himself. They walked for a couple of minutes and took the train. Three stops and a little more than a minute later, they hopped off and walked for about ten minutes. In all, the trip had been quite brief (about thirty minutes from Deimon) and what he saw let the small running back lost for words. In front of him was a house, quite big but still... a _house_. From the outside, it was a slender three flights high house made in stone. The roof was dark blue-grey and there were windows everywhere. The front door was huge, it took almost half of the wall's width and was entirely in red-painted wood.

Hiruma led the way inside and let himself crash on the couch. The boy stopped once he was in and detailed the room which was in front of him. It was an incredibly wide room which was almost as big as the house. On the far right was the sofa where the quarterback was lying, in front of it, there was a glass coffee-table which faced a huge television set. A Hi-fi was planted just behind it, just near the door. On the left was a long wooden table surrounded by wooden chairs. On the far end, another room.

Sena let his curiosity lead him to it and once again stared at every detail. It was a small room, but a quite reasonably sized kitchen. The runner could see a fridge, sink, stove an oven, but there were also some cupboards and a cooking-isle in the middle of the room with bar-stools around it. A glass panel on the brunet's right showed a spiral stair-case which led to the upper level. Once on the first floor, the small teen went in the first room to his right. Here, he saw the biggest bedroom he'd ever seen.

Directly to his left was an angled bookshelf, next to it were two long windows with a door to the tiny balcony between them. On the far left was a cupboard. The whole wall on the opposite side was an enormous glass panel. against this wall was a small desk with a desk computer on it. On the right hand side, there was a _huge_ king-size bed surrounded by two nightstands. Closer to Sena was the bathroom. A big room with a bath which was half the size of a Jacuzzi, toilets, a glass sink on a wooden cabinet, a cupboard and a dressing room. In the latter were a washing-machine, a dryer and a dressing.

The brunet went back to the stairs and climbed another flight to finish his tour. Even if the roof only started two meters above the ground, this floor had only the roof for a sealing. On the direct right was a bathroom, smaller than the other one and with a bath and shower. A door led from it to a room which's size was quite reasonable. A bed, nightstand, bookshelf, desk and cupboard were all Sena saw. When he got out, he wondered on the same floor and saw yet another room and two locked doors. Those bothered the teen a great deal and he got back to the bottom-floor to ask the quarterback what was in these two mysterious rooms.

When he got to the couch, the blond had disappeared and Sena had to look for him everywhere. After fifteen minutes of search, the runner finally found his lover. The latter was back on the couch and for a moment, the brunet thought he was going crazy. But the devilish grin and the soft cackling told him it was just a trick the devil had pulled on him.

Sena puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "That's not nice! I've been looking all over for you."

Between two series of 'Kekeke'-s, the blond answered. "Like I didn't fucking know about that fucking Pipsqueak."

"Anyway, I just wanted to know. What are those two locked rooms on the top-floor?" The running back was still curious.

"The one on the right's a 'work room'. It's for the kind of work my fucking mother does." Hiruma started, his grin widening at the thought.

"Y-you're a b-b-Bounty Hunter?" Sena knew the blond was one of a kind, but really?

"No. I just keep ... fucking information on people. It's ... useful." There was the evil look.

"Oh... I see. A-and w-what's the other room. The one between the bathroom and the back bedroom?" Sena asked, knowing he'd regret it. And he did.

"The fucking armory." The now terrifyingly evil smirk enlarged even more.

Sena really regretted asking about the rooms. But it didn't last long. And soon he was in admiration in front of everything again. When he got home a little bit later in the evening, the brunet thought more about the house and then it hit him. Even though the 'home' was enlightened by all the windows and glass panels, it was in a surprisingly secluded area and the quarterback didn't have immediate neighbors. A couple of tall trees also hid the house, but the latter was still pretty close from the city and the train station. How could Hiruma have found such a place in a couple of days, and how was he able to pay for it. It was all a big mystery Sena wasn't sure he wanted to understand. It was just so Hiruma. An extravagant house with a lot of unnecessary rooms and expensive things wrapped in a founding mystery. Just the thought made the boy sigh in despair. Never would the blond change. He would still be the same old Hiruma Youichi.

For the next week, trainings were continuing everyone harsher than the other. No one knew who the next opponent the Deimon team was going to face in the 'Death Game', or what player would be left sitting on the bench this time. It was frustrating for the players, but they couldn't do anything about it. Their 'coach' was violent, scary and _evil_ if he put his mind to it. Or even if he didn't. But throughout the week, Sena had gone quite often to his boyfriend's new _place_ and he was starting to get used to it. He even got some time to befriend (that sure is a _huge_ word) the demon dog, Kerberos. The running back also tried cooking some food once and he also got to sleep in the evilly comfortable _ridiculously huge_ bed.

Sena's parents always teased him about him spending more time with his boyfriend than with them, but the boy didn't mind. The thing which was more difficult to handle was when the 'boyfriend' in question came to the Kobayakawa house and chatted with his mother. The two of them could make fun of the brunet for hours on end and Sena knew that when they had started they were _unstoppable_. Which meant he just had to bear with it until they got tired or the blond had to leave. When Mihae and Hiruma were together, they had those frighteningly devilish grins and their eyes were shining with evil glee and amusement.

**Descriptions sure are long to write. I even had to make a plan of each floor and everything. ^^**

**R&R please**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter twenty-two. I'm sorry for being late. I'm so sorry, but yesterday was just the worst and I'm looking for a job and all, so it's kind of chaotic right now. But I really want to finish this story, so I'll keep updating. Maybe not every day, but I'll do my best.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own Eyeshield21, I tried, I really did! But they're not listening! If I owned it, the characters would be having a **_**lot**_** of fun. Kekekekeke. *.***

**Chapter twenty-two**

The days that followed, the runner seemed more and more exhausted, both physically and mentally. When it was clear he couldn't go on like this, Hiruma decreed that the team should rest until the next match of the 'Death Game'. But as Sena got home after practice, Riku was waiting for him in his room. The brunet wasn't expecting his childhood friend to come, so he was a bit taken aback.

"Soon will be the draw for the 'Kanto Tournament'." Riku started.

"Yes, we worked hard to get there." Sena smiled.

"I'd really like to have Deimon as an opponent for the final." As he finished his sentence, the white-haired boy saw the frown growing on the other's face. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. But why did you come here? You live so far away." The teen asked.

"I thought it'd be better to talk face to face, rather than on the phone." Seibu's player said. "Sena, would you come and see Ojou's training with me?"

'If I see Shin-san, then maybe I can finally relax a bit.' Sena thought. "Yes, let's go."

"Ok, but before that... we should finish the conversation we started last time. Don't you think so?" Riku sounded determined.

The other boy blushed terribly as he remembered the conversation they had started last time they had met. "I-I r-really don't see wha-what you're t-talking about." He lied.

"You know, Sena. You should really learn how to lie. You suck at it." The arrogant runner told him.

"I... I'm n-not lying!" The Deimon player sounded offended.

"Come on, just tell me. Or aren't you with that person anymore?" He asked.

"I-it's not that... I just..." It was gibberish, again.

"Oh, and by the way. Why doesn't Mamo-nee know about that? I know why you would keep the fact that you're Eyeshield a secret, but why doesn't she know you're seeing someone?" Riku was curious.

"Well... you see, it's that... uhm... well... she'd just ..." Sena was trying hard.

"Is it that bad? I mean, is the person you're seeing so terrible?" Riku asked, but he had no idea how right he was by saying these things.

"Well, i-it's kind of hard t-to tell. I-it depend, b-but most people see ... _that person_ ... as a ... how could I call it? A... demon." The brown-eyed teen confessed.

"WHAT? WHO IS IT? DON'T TELL ME YOU GOT BULLIED AGAIN!" Was the other's reaction.

"N-no! See! That's exactly why I don't want Mamori-neechan to know! Because she'll react a thousand times worse than you!" Sena was annoyed.

Riku's head fell forwards. "Sorry. It's just a habit to worry for you."

"Riku... I know it's because you're a good friend that you do this, but please. It's not helping. If I knew you'd be happy for me, then I'd tell you, but I know you wouldn't be, so I'll just keep the name to myself for now." The Devil Bat's running back explained, a serious look on his face.

"It's not that I can't be happy for you. It's just that... When I saw you again after all that time and I learned you were into American Football too, I was so glad. I thought that maybe we could get close again and I think I even liked you a bit. But when you told me you were with someone, I don't know... something just clicked and I thought 'I'm too late.' But I'm ok, it was just a passing thing." Riku rubbed his head awkwardly.

"You... liked me?" Sena was stunned.

"I know, I'm a guy and all, but you were both your cute self and determined and I thought... Well, never mind that." Seibu's ace runner tried to push the matter away.

"No, I understand. I'm sorry, but I'm really with someone at the moment and I really, really like him a lot. So..." Sena explained.

"Yes, I know... Wait a minute. Did you just say '_him_'?" The white-haired boy realized, wide-eyed.

'Oh no!' The boy thought. "Ah, re-really? I didn't notice." He rubbed his head like his friend had done just a minute ago.

"Yes you did! What does this mean? Are you going out with a guy?" The latter was now more than determined to learn the name his rival was hiding from him.

"Sena dear, I'm going food shopping! Do you know if Youichi-kun's coming for dinner tonight?" Mihae called from downstairs. Then came the silence and she shouted again. "Sena! Is he coming or not?"

"I-I have n-no idea." The boy answered.

But the woman didn't hear him and went to her son's room. "Sena, I'm talking to ..." This is when she remembered about Riku. "I'll just go then!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

Riku's reaction was late, but it was _loud_. "WHAT? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU COULDN'T! COULD YOU? I KNEW IT WAS BAD, BUT THIS! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL GO OUT WITH HIM! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? THREE WEEKS? THAT'S WAY TOO LONG! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS RIGHT..." The Gunmen's running back suddenly realized what was happening. His reaction was exactly what Sena had expected and the sad frown on the latter's face was emphasized by the small tear sliding down his right cheek. "...now." There was a pause. "I'm sorry. You were right. But ... it's just that ... _he_'s ... _him_ and knowing him even as little as I do, it's just natural to be worried for you."

"You don't. You really don't. You know that you're the first one to learn about this and opposed to it. Everyone's been supportive and understanding. Monta, Suzuna, Kurita, Musashi, Yukimitsu, Mum, Dad. They all trusted me and my choice. They were all just ... happy for me. Mum get's along so well with him sometimes I think she's doing it just to make me smile. Suzuna and Monta just keep on asking awkward questions and Kurita has to stop them. Musashi keeps implying things and teasing me about it and Yukimitsu just pretends he doesn't know most of the time, but always ends up involved in Monta and Suzuna's plans. They all just support us. Because they know we're ..." Sena stopped to catch his breath and gazed at his friend who was lost for words.

"Well, let's go see Shin's training. What do you say?" The turquoise-eyed teenager changed the subject.

Sena agreed and they both went to the Mount Fuji, where Ojou had placed their training camp. A lot happened and Sena ended up lost in the middle of the forest, a bear about to attack him. Out of nowhere, Ojou's linebacker hit the huge animal and saved Sena. After that, the two runners talked for a moment. The brunet exposed his fears to his rival, and the latter gave him answers. Then, Sakuraba and Riku appeared a couple of meters away from them and they all went back to the camp. The two intruders got on a bus to go back home. There, Sena decided to face his fears and just go forwards. Towards the 'Kanto Tournament'.

They had trained harder than ever to be ready when the day finally came. And there it was. The day of the draw for the 'Kanto Tournament'. After meeting with their rivals (Seibu and Ojou mostly), Sena went to pick a number. Unfortunately for him, Deimon had to face the remaining Champions, the Shinryuji Naga. As the monster Aagon picked a number for his team, the tiny ball on which it was written went flying in the direction of Deimon's running back. Sena ducked and the flying object went crashing into the wall, leaving an impact where it had collided with it. The small teen felt his insides turn and fear grip his guts. He was afraid of the 'Monster', Kongo Aagon.

Once all the teams had their number and next opponent, they all scattered and went away. Sena was walking alongside Monta, Mamori, Suzuna, Kurita, Musashi and a particularly pissed Hiruma. The boy had no idea why his Captain was so annoyed, but he had a feeling he would soon find out. Indeed, as soon as Mamori had gone, all the quarterback's anger got out in one blow.

"Fucking dreads! I'm going to kill this fucking bastard! Let's destroy him! YA-HA!" He yelled, a rare but evil frown on his face.

Without even thinking, the players surrounding him responded. "YA-HA!"

Then Kurita seemed lost. "Wait, why are we shouting again?" He asked.

"Uhm, no idea..." answered Suzuna truthfully while scratching the back of her head.

"I have to say that even though we need to win, this shouting kind of came out of nowhere. Weird-MAX!" Monta was confused.

Sena looked at the blond, questioningly. "Why did you say that again?"

The cocking of a gun echoed throughout the streets and all the players stopped in their tracks. "'Cause that fucking dreads just pissed the fuck out of me!"

"We kind of got that already. The thing we want to know is ... why." The girl explained with her finger raised.

And there was the most evil glare no one had ever seen. "'Cause he's just a fucking bastard who thinks he has every fucking right. But that's going to end."

Not long after that, most of the teenagers split up and went home. When Monta trotted towards his house, the blond took the runner's hand in his and suddenly trapped the small teen against a steer-light. Sena wasn't expecting that and when he got kissed it took him a couple of seconds to realize what was happening.

"You-Youichi...? What are you doing?" It came out in a whisper.

"What does it fucking look like I'm fucking doing?" Was all he answered.

"What I meant was why are you doing it?"

"'Cause I fucking want to. Plus, that fucking dreads really pissed me off." Hiruma's anger was back full-force, even though his voice was low this time.

"I don't understand. You've been saying this all the way back. But what did he do?" Sena was now completely lost and wanted the answer.

And there it came. "He fucking aimed at _my_ fucking Shrimp." The green-eyed teen murmured into the other boy's ear.

Sena blushed as he understood the real reason for all this commotion. The blond was being over-protective of _him_. That thought brought a shy smile to the running back's lips and he squeezed his lover's hand gently. Hiruma gazed at the brunet and the two teenagers continued their way towards Sena's house. Once there, the quarterback was greeted as usual by an energetic and super-happy Kobayakawa Mihae. He was invited to stay for dinner and _politely_ accepted. Once they had eaten, Hiruma excused himself and got back to his house.

A couple of days later, Deimon, Ojou and Seibu met at the stadium. They were all there to see the practice game between Kyoshin and Shinryuji. But Aagon was nowhere to be seen. The game had ended when the monster showed his face, and his team had won so easily it was frightening. When he saw Aagon, Mizumachi wanted to challenge him. The 'Giant' was pushed away with ease and the Naga player twisted his arm until his shoulder got dislocated. That was when the fear really started to grow in Sena's guts.

**Sorry once again for the late post. Yesterday just wasn't possible. I'm so sorry.^^'**

**R&R please**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter twenty-three. I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating this week-end, but it was just completely impossible. I'll try to be more punctual in the future. Sorry again and thanks a million for following this story.**

**Oh, by the way. More than a thousand visitors have read this story, so thanks to every one**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything. You all own me! You can do whatever you want with me because I deserve it for being late. ;.;**

**Chapter twenty-three**

As Sena, Suzuna and Monta went to the hospital to see how Mizumachi was doing, they learned that the Kyoshin Poseidons were their next opponent in the 'Death Game'. The Devil Bats were expecting a weird line-up like during the previous games, but the whole team was on the field and ready to play. The difference was in the opponent. Indeed, the Kyoshin Poseidons weren't their usual self and they had two extra players. Kotaro and Akaba of the Bando Spiders.

It was a tough game, but after trying and trying and trying to pierce the other team's defense, Deimon finally got through and the victory was theirs. After that game, Sena got to talk with Kakei and Akaba. But that didn't last long. As the three runners were discussing Shin's game and particularly his tackle, a shadow took a hold of the smaller boy and disappeared out of thin air. Well, actually ... he brought him to the clubhouse, but the others didn't need to know that.

"Youichi! Wh-why'd you do that?" Sena was a bit mad.

"Well, Shrimp, I'm not fucking ok with these guys being all over you." Hiruma brought his lips inches from the boy's ear and murmured with a husky voice. "I'm the only fucking one who's aloud to be all over you."

The runner blushed furiously and as his eyes fell to the floor, a pair of soft lips collided with his own. Since the game was over and everyone had gone home, the two lovers were alone in the building. The devilish quarterback knew that a bit too well. Indeed, as the kiss got more and more passionate, the blond's hand slid down to the laces in the front of Sena's white football pants. It was deeply annoying to undo each and every lace, but the taller teen was used to doing it on his own pants, so it was quick. Soon, Sena's trousers fell to the ground, followed by his jersey. The quarterback undid the pads on the running back's upper body with ease and skill. As he was concentrating on removing the protections, Hiruma didn't notice the loving way in which his boyfriend gazed at him. The latter wasn't comfortable _at all_ doing this kind of things in this place, but he had learned not to argue with his lover, especially when the blond was as wanting as he was in that moment. So, he lifted the soft material of the other's shirt and let the piece of clothing fall to the ground next to the two teenagers.

The quarterback had taken off Sena's football equipment and the boy was left, flustered, in only his boxers. The devil at the sight of the small teen, grinned devilishly and he licked his lips hungrily. The deep blush the runner was experiencing turned a darker shade of red. Before the running back could even realize what was happening, a big hand gripped his, now standing, arousal. Sena gasped at the contact, and when the blond started pumping, the gasps turned into moans. The two boys were sitting on the floor of the locker-room, the cold wall behind the younger one's back created a contrast between the two heated bodies and the cold November evening. It hadn't been long since Hiruma had seen his lover intimately, but he felt as if he hadn't touched that soft skin for a lifetime or two. Just by running his fingers along that small body, the blond could calm down a bit. He had to get a hold of himself. He couldn't _properly_ sleep with the 'Shrimp' before the 'Christmas Bowl', because Sena had to play. At that moment, Hiruma decided.

'The night after the 'Christmas Bowl' is going to be a _hell of a night_. YA-HA!' He thought as his hand was still buried into the runner's underwear.

Sena was really heated up and he struggled not to release. In fact the boy was so concentrated on delaying it, he didn't feel the lips sliding down his body and leaving a couple of hickeys on the way down. Unconsciously, the running back tangled his fingers with his boyfriend's golden hair. Suddenly, a sharp lick woke Sena from his trance and he realized what the quarterback was about to do. The thought itself made him shiver in apprehension, but the warmth he was expecting didn't come. After a while, the boy's eyes opened and he saw the soft smile on Hiruma's face. It wasn't evil nor tender. More like a mixture of the two. An unbearably long second went by and Sena felt slender fingers slide down his back and rest on his ass. It was unusual for the blond to do as he was doing at that moment, but before Sena could say anything, a finger pushed through the tight muscle ring and slowly entered, inch by inch.

Sena's pre-cum was making the digit slide freely back-and-forth. The boy was surprised by the intrusion and gasped sharply with every movement. It was a strange feeling, Sena thought. It didn't hurt, but it was really weird. And _so_ embarrassing. As the runner looked up to lock gazes with his Captain, he saw the furrowed brows, and the eyes lost in the room. The quarterback was deeply concentrated and it seemed as if the fate of the world depended on what he was doing. Suddenly, Sena's back arched without him remembering to have commanded such a movement. A wave of overwhelming pleasure submerged the small teen, and the release he had been delaying was inevitably upon him. While the boy came between their bodies, he moaned so loudly it could have been a cry.

Sena's limp body fell back against the wall and the finger came out with a silent popping sound. The boy was panting loudly, trying to catch his breath and as his heartbeat had almost steadied, two soaked fingers unexpectedly filled his entrance. The running back was taken aback, and he gasped so loudly a high squealing sound came out of his throat. It hurt a bit. It wasn't Shin's tackle, but it still stung a bit. It was weird to feel something thrusting deep inside his body and Sena didn't know what to think anymore. His brain had been turned to mush when he first came, but as the intruding fingers reached a special spot, Sena's heart began beating so fast it threatened to stop. His back arched again, and he couldn't stop the cries and moans of pleasure escaping his mouth. The boy's eyes were tightly closed and tears slid down his cheeks. He didn't even know why he was crying. But he didn't know much in that moment anyways. A scissoring move of the fingers was all Sena needed to release again.

As he lay there, his body numb and his mind blank, the running back felt soft lips join with his own. Hiruma's kiss was gentle, loving, tender... It almost felt like an apology, not that he had anything to apologize for. Sena's eyes were still closed when tissues cleaned his stomach and torso, when clothes were put on him and even when he felt strong arms pick him up from the ground. Even though he still hadn't open his eyes, his arms gripped his lover's neck. The quarterback laughed lightly when the limbs wrapped around his neck.

Somewhere along the way back to Hiruma's, Sena fell asleep. But even asleep, he kept clinging to his boyfriend unconsciously and that brought a beautiful smile on the demon's lips.

**Sorry for the late post. I'm so sorry. I feel terrible for this. T.T**

**R&R please**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone,**

**So there's chapter twenty-four. I have to say I feel terrible for making all of you wait for more than a month. I actually left for the holidays, so ... yeah. I'M **_**REALLY**__**VERY **_**SORRY!**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I own the right to get punched by a thousand Kangaroos for making all of you wait for more than a month. !.!**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-four**

When Sena woke up, daylight hit his face and something was restraining him. At first, the teenager froze, not knowing where he was or what had happen to him, but soon he remembered everything and he relaxed. His relationship with the quarterback was still new to the runner and waking up in that huge house in bed with his boyfriend was one thing he had yet to get used to.

The blond demon was still sleeping soundly and his face, usually bent in two by his evil grin was relaxed. He almost looked ... normal? Sena couldn't believe it, but from where he stood, Hiruma Youichi, seemed like a very tall teenager with pointy ears. For a minute, Sena compared that unusual image to the Hiruma he knew and he couldn't help but smile stupidly at the sight of the sleeping teen. The boy stared a bit longer and decided it was time for him to get out of bed. Unfortunately for him, a certain demon was holding him with a devil's grip. It took approximately fifteen minutes for Sena to get up and tiptoe out of the immense bedroom.

Once he had reached the bottom floor, the running-back opened the door for Kerberos and fed him, fearing to be the runt's breakfast if he didn't. Then, the boy opened the fridge and looked for something he and the quarterback could eat. Finally, Sena chose to make French-toast. The small teen also prepared the coffee.

It was a nice smell of coffee which woke Hiruma up that morning. The devil opened his eyes to an empty space next to his half naked body, but he knew the 'Shrimp' was close and by the smell he could swear the boy was in the kitchen. The blond didn't lose time and went straight to the origin of the scent. There, a tiny guy was struggling with the coffee-pot. Hiruma took in the sight before his eyes and started laughing madly. Sena froze and turned to him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yo, need a hand with that, fucking Pipsqueak?" The quarterback had finally stopped laughing and took the pot of steaming coffee to the dinning-room table.

"Go-good morning. Did you sleep well?" The runner grabbed the plate with the toasts and joined his awaiting boyfriend.

"Like a fucking charm." The blond answered. "I dreamt of skinning that fucking dreads, opening his stomach and making him eat his own guts. How about you?"

As the football-player talked, a well detailed image appeared in Sena's mind and the latter retched. It took him a minute to chase away the mental image and he had to wait another minute to start eating again. "Go-good. Oh, I forgot. Thank you for carrying me last night." The running-back had blushed terribly when he had remembered what had happen.

"Any fucking time." Hiruma wore his usual devilish grin.

Once the boys had finished eating, they got into the shower. Quite amazingly, the tall teen didn't do anything to tease or arouse his tiny boyfriend, and that made the latter uncomfortable. So, as Sena was drying his captain's hair, he stretched and reached for his boyfriend's lips. The latter grinned into the kiss and when Sean broke the sweet contact, he blushed lightly.

"We should hurry." Sena said. "What are we doing for training today?"

"We're going to the fucking stadium where the game'll be tomorrow, but before that, I have a fucking interview. So you'll go to the stadium with the others and I'll meet you there later. Ok, fucking Shrimp?"

"Don't you want me to come with you for the interview? I could be useful." the brunet offered.

"No fucking way. That fucking dreads will be there and I need you as far from him as fucking possible until the game." It was a Captain's order and Sena understood that very well. So he agreed to it even though he wasn't at peace with this decision.

Later that day, the quarterback met with a journalist and Aagon in a Café next to the stadium. The atmosphere was tensed and it almost looked like the two players would kill each other. Questions were asked and answers were given. When the matter of Eyeshield was brought up, the 'monster' dismissed the running-back's importance.

"Put him on the field and we'll see what'll happen." Aagon provoked the gun-holding quarterback.

When he got out of the building, Hiruma was annoyed. Extremely annoyed. He had been taken for an amateur and he intended to make Shinryuji's ace pay for this mistake. Later, the blond learned about the confrontation between Aagon and Sena on the bridge and even though he looked calm and composed on the outside, his blood was boiling in his veins.

The two boys had walked together towards the runner's house and the tall teen stopped short of the gate. There, he encircled the small teenager in with his long and slender arms and hugged him tenderly. With this gesture, Sena understood the worry his Teammate was experiencing. He himself was terrified for himself as well as for his Captain. The couple separated and entered the house, hand in hand.

After dinner, the teenagers excused themselves and went to bed. An hour passed and Sena realized he couldn't get to sleep. It was passed eleven when his phone rang. The boy reached for it, but the evil grip was restraining him. After a couple of growls, the blond reached for the cell phone and handed it to his boyfriend. The latter apologized and read the mail he had just received.

Suzuna had sent him : "Are you afraid?"

After a minute's thought, he answered : "No."

Then, she asked : "Is it your goal?"

And he realized it wasn't. His and the entire team's goal was the 'Christmas Bowl'.

As Hiruma read the exchange from above his boyfriend's shoulder, a smile drew itself on his lips and he flicked the 'Shrimp''s forehead lovingly. Sena knew it was an equivalent of the kick of the back during a match. It meant the quarterback was proud of his courage and determination.

The next afternoon, the whole team had grouped in the stadium's changing-room. Everyone was nervous, but they all knew they had no choice but to win this game if they wanted to fulfill their dream.

At the beginning of the game, Hiruma declared Sena to be the only opponent capable of defeating Aagon. As usual he seemed calm and composed, but the truth is that in that moment, The quarterback was at war with himself. 'The fucking Shrimp is the only one faster than the fucking dreads, but if he gets badly injured and ends up crippled or if he breaks a leg and can't continue the Tournament? I know he's fucking unbreakable, but the fucking monster is superhuman. He could kill the fucking fatty easily, and the fucking Pipsqueak _isn't_ exactly strongly built. But I have _no_ choice. I have to take the only chance of winning that I have! WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO WORRY LIKE THAT, I SOUND LIKE THE FUCKING MANAGER?! I'm not his mother ... Oh, and there's that too. If he gets hurt his fucking parents would _kill_ me. Especially his mother. SHE CAN BE AS FUCKING INSANE AS ME! Concentrate on the game. The Chibi'll be fine!' The blond finally got over it, after mentally punching himself a couple of times and concentrated solely on the game.

The match was a hard one, and at half-time, Deimon was behind by 32 points. By the time of the second half's kick-off, Hiruma seemed to have completely abandoned the idea of winning.

Sena felt like all his determination was crumbling down. "Yo... Hiruma-san." The boy corrected his slip, but no one had heard it. All eyes, wide with shock, were on the ever-optimistic Captain. 'Youichi... he'd never tell us to give up. Would he? No! He wouldn't! I know him! This is just one of his mind games? I'm sure it is! It must be! But what if it isn't? What then? No! Chase the negative thinking. Inhale... Exhale. Good.' As soon as the runner had finished doubting, the bowl went flying. As the entire Team had predicted, the quarterback's words were only to lure the opponent, and as Aagon started trash-talking the three creators of the Devil Bats, Sena spoke up against him. "As long as the chances of winning are above 0%, we'll never give up!"

A smile drew itself on Musashi's lips as he said:"He's starting to resemble someone I know." This sentence caused Hiruma's face to bend into a proud grin.

Finally, after a couple of _huge_ frights and a tough gamble, the Deimon Devil Bats won their game against the Shinryuji Naga. It had been a tough game, but the Team had once again learned from its experience. Sena's legs which had threatened to snap had miraculously made it until the end of the game, but the boy had difficulties to walk properly.

Once most of the players had gone home and Sena was about to start walking home, a shadow casted itself above him. It looked oddly familiar. Spiky hair, long and slender limbs... The running-back knew exactly who that was and let himself lean back against his Teammate's thigh. In that moment, the tiny teen closed his eyes. He felt drained of every single drop of energy he once had.

A minute passed and the quarterback sat down, dressed casually, next to Sena. The latter opened his eyes and as he took in the sight before him, he seemed displeased. "Why are you so far?" He asked.

"I'm sitting five fucking inches away from you." Was the blond's answer.

"Too far... Closer." The small teenager mumbled.

The quarterback turned to his boyfriend and put a leg on each side of the bench. Then, he inched closer until his right knee bumped against Sena's left one. The demon's lips were brushing the runner's ear when he whispered. "Fucking better?"

The brunet nodded happily and hugged the tall teen tightly against him. They stayed like that for a minute or two, and Hiruma got up. He got his bag, Sena's and pecked the boy's forehead before picking him up too. The running-back tried complaining, but he felt good in these warm arms and didn't want to let go of the other teenager just yet. Soon, the boys reached the Kobayakawa household. There, Hiruma put the small teen down and left after greeting the Kobayakawas. Sena, who was supposed to rest, just couldn't calm down. So, he got dressed and walked to the clubhouse. The boy was in a lot of pain at first, but the more he walked, the less it hurt. Once he reached the building, the runner felt much better. He was surprised to see most of the Team had gathered to celebrate. No one was in a mood to sleep. They were too excited and so, they partied.

About an hour later, Sena received a message from Hiruma. The latter told him he would come and fetch him at the clubhouse an hour later. Once he had read the message, the brunet thought he was going to be picked up by his boyfriend and he blushed and smiled idiotically. Of course, Suzuna realized the stupid look Sena had on his face. A look which had been called 'Look-at-me-I'm-totally-stupidly-in-love-with-a-madman' by Suzuna and Musashi. As soon as Sena had _that_ look on his face, it had, inevitably, something to do with the blond quarterback. Which was why, when Sena started looking at the clock every three seconds, the small group of 'People-who-know' knew exactly what was happening. So, when the boy finally got up and excused himself, they followed him (except for Yukimitsu who had to keep Mamori and the others at bay).

The 'People-who-know' hid themselves, _very badly_. At the back of the clubhouse, the running-back had just met with his boyfriend. His honey-brown eyes suddenly sparkled. When the blond was close enough, he reached for the other's hand and bent down to kiss the boy. The latter's free arm wrapped itself around the demon's neck and Hiruma's remaining limb caressed the runner's face before sliding down to his lower back. Then, they disappeared into the night, their hands still joined.

* * *

**So... ****Sorry once again. I haven't given up on this and I don't intend to. But if I have no time to finish this story before I start college, I'll have to write during the next holidays. I'll try to keep you posted.**

**R&R please**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter twenty-five. Thanks to all of you followers, this story has been read visited by 1937 people. Thanks to all of you. I think the next chapter will be the last one, but it may also be the one before last. I'm not sure yet. ^^'**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I still don't own anything, not even my homework which I still haven't finished.^^'**

**twenty-five**

It was late night when Hiruma and Sena reached the house. It had been a particularly long day and the two boys only thought of collapsing on a big fluffy bed. Once the runner had removed his shoes, his feet left the ground and he got carried to the upper level and into the bedroom. Soon, only his underwear remained on his aching body. The boy slipped under the covers and embraced the heat and comfort of the bed. Not even a second later, two strong arms wrapped around his weak body. As Sena felt his boyfriend nibbling slightly at his ear, a pleased sigh escaped from the small teen's lips. The big hands and long fingers of the quarterback slowly and gently caressed the running-back's half-naked body.

In the room, no noises could be heard except for Sena's loud breathing, but that silence was suddenly broken. "Hey, fucking Shrimp? You fucking sleeping?" A light growl was the only answer the blond got. "'Re your fucking legs ok?" A tiny nod followed. "I feel like shit for letting you hurt yourself that badly." The boy turned around to face the quarterback and brushed the back of his hand against his boyfriend's cheek. He leaned in a bit and sealed his lips with the other's. When the kiss ended, the blond started talking again. "Oh, and before I forget... What the fuck was _that_ all about with the fucking punk?"

Sena was lost. "What do you mean? What happened with Jumonji?"

"He put his fucking paws on _my_ running-back. That's what fucking happened! ... I have to find a way to make him understand who you belong to..." Hiruma's mind was going a mile a minute and finally, he came up with the easiest and most unHiruma-like solution. "'I should just clear things up with him myself. That way he won't fuck with _my_ 'Shrimp' again.'

"He was just helping get up. He's just a friend." Sena tried convincing his boyfriend, but unfortunately for the runner, the blond had already made up his mind and giving up wasn't even considered as an option in the strategy the Captain of the Deimon Devil Bats had built in his mind.

After that, it didn't take long for the two boys fall asleep. The next morning, Sena had to pass by his house where he had left his uniform the day before. He was about to join Hiruma who was waiting for him a couple of meters down the street, when Suzuna appeared out of nowhere. The small teenager had no choice but to greet her, but as he was walking to the spot where the quarterback was waiting, he noticed the cart and the monkey-like receiver sitting inside of it. Sena was about to tell his friend that he was joining with the blond, but before a sound could come out of his mouth, Mamori was there. The runner didn't know what to do. He couldn't risk his childhood friend finding out his secret, but he didn't want to make the demon angry, and especially not before training. It was suicidal to darken the mood of the slave-driver when they had practice an hour later.

At the look on Sena's face, Suzuna could tell something was wrong. And so, she looked around. It didn't take long for her to notice spiky blond hair and a shiny riffle. Unfortunately for the running-back, she had no solution to his issue. The cheerleader decided to just go along with her first plan which was to take Sena to the training field in the cart. And so, she did just that. As she passed by Hiruma, the small girl bend her head and furrowed her brows to apologize.

As soon as the hellish training was finished, the students headed home one after the other. Once he had changed back into his uniform, Sena went looking for the quarterback. The latter was, as usual, tapping along on his laptop. The brunet sat down on the couch right next to the busy teenager. The running-back let his head fall slowly on to the blond's shoulder. He turned his gaze towards Hiruma and waited to be acknowledged.

Soon enough, the quarterback closed the computer and put it aside. "What is it fucking Chibi? You got suddenly fucking lonely?" The older student asked.

"I'm sorry for this morning..." Sena apologized.

"The fuck you are. Why the fuck was that fucking manager there anyways?" He sounded annoyed.

"Sorry..." The boy felt terrible for ditching the blond. "M-maybe we should just tell everyone." He finally sighed.

"Soon Shrimp. Soon. For the time being, we need to concentrate on the fucking game against Ojou." The other teen nodded.

Sena soon left the clubhouse and walked home alone for the first time in a while. As he ran, he bumped into Riku. Seibu's running-back greeted him and as they ran together, someone passed them. He introduced himself as Kamiya Taiga, the running-back of Seibu's next opponent, the Misaki Wolfs. The newcomer seemed to have found a certain pleasure in provoking the white-haired boy. He soon disappeared, leaving a _very_ annoyed Riku behind.

Deimon's ace tried calming down his friend, but it wasn't until Riku spoke that the atmosphere lit up. "So, how are you doing?"

"Me? I-I'm fine. Why?" Sena didn't understand.

"I... I mean are you and ..." The usually arrogant and confident boy seemed embarrassed.

"W-we're f-fine."

"Good..." There was a pause and the two teens found their feet to be incredibly interesting. "Well, ... I need to go. I have early training tomorrow morning..."

"Yeah, sure." Sena felt uneasy. "Riku, I know it must be hard for you to... you know..., b-but I'm really happy with the way things are now and ..." The teenager couldn't finish his sentence, but the message he gave was clear.

"I know... and I'm glad you're happy, but... you know... he's... and you're... so..." It was rare for Riku to struggle with his words, but in that awkward moment he didn't know what else to say. "Well, I'll see you around." He finished before walking away.

Sena got home and the next day, he went to the stadium to watch the game which opposed the Seibu Wild Gunmen and the Misaki Wolfs. Even though Seibu was the favorite, Riku lost his cool and started boiling with anger under the never-ending provocations of Kamiya. Luckily, Kid and Tetsuma managed to calm him down and the victory was theirs. Once the game was over, Riku went to face Kamiya to rub it in his face, but the latter seemed oddly depressed. As Sena waited for his friend outside of the stadium, he heard people coming his way.

"You played well." Deimon's ace recognized Kamiya's voice.

"It seems you're less cocky and annoying once you get crushed." Riku answered. There was a pause and the white-haired boy stretched his hand towards his last opponent.

The latter took it with a glowing smile and shook it happily. "I guess I went a little overboard, but I wanted you to see me as a rival. I didn't really mean all those things I said."

"Why would you do this to make me see you as a rival? It's completely stupid." Seibu's player told him.

"Yeah, it was. How about I treat you to a cup of coffee? That way I can apologize for being a jerk before." Kamiya suggested.

Riku agreed to it, and went with the other runner to a Café nearby. Sena, who had heard everything followed them. Once he had found a good seat, he received a message from a certain quarterback asking him where he was. He quickly answered by giving his location and telling the blond to join him. During this time, the two other runners were chatting along. When Hiruma arrived, the brunet waved at him and told him to be quiet. Then, a pair of pointy elf-like ears caught the familiar sound of the runners' voices and the Deimon players listened to what was happening.

After more than an hour, the two running-backs got up and walked out of the building. Sena and Hiruma followed them discreetly. As Kamiya and Riku were about to split, the latter hold his hand out once again, but this time, Misaki's player reached for the other's neck and brought the white-haired and short-tempered boy's face to his. In a second, their lips met. Riku's eyes were wide with shock, he hadn't predicted _that_ move, but as Kamiya deepened the kiss, it seemed like Seibu's runner actually enjoyed it quite a lot. Sena couldn't believe what he had just seen. Less than two hours before, the two teenagers couldn't stand one another, and now they had their tongues onto each other's mouths. When he heard an evil cackling the brunet came back to reality. Soon, the demon had written everything in his small black book, The Devil's Book.

A couple of hours later, the quarterback and his tiny boyfriend were sitting on the couch, the small boy's head was resting on the blond's chest and the older teen's arms were wrapped around his small figure, in front of an edited video of Ojou's previous games. While the video was playing, Hiruma gave advice and explained to Sena everything he was seeing.

Once they had watched the entire sequence, the quarterback switched off the Television and turned to the smaller teenager. "I must say I'm fucking disappointed with you fucking Chibi."

Sena was confused. "I-I'm so-sorry. W-why? What did I do?" He panicked.

"Didn't you fucking notice?" A daring brow rose and chills were sent down the runner's spine.

The boy thought for a minute. He detailed the blond, staring at him from head to toes once and over again and then something clicked. "Oh! Y-you put a colored jersey on! Ah! Blue looks great on you! You almost look ... how could I say that... normal...?"

"Normal? Fucking normal? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" The older teen seemed displeased with that answer.

After an exasperated sigh, the running-back put on his brightest smile and jokingly answered in an unusually insured tone. "You look quite dashing in blue, but I think I'll just go ahead and take that off for you."

Unfortunately for the brunet, the other teen was known to took advantage of these kinds of situations. "Go ahead then fucking Pipsqueak. I'm waiting for you." The demon was grinning with evil glee.

"I-I wasn't... I'm n-not... I couldn't... and the g-game against Ojou..." It was gibberish... as usual.

"I know fucking Shrimp. Still, it's a fucking shame. Isn't it?" The blond declared and pecked his lover's lips before going to bed.

In the days that followed, Sena found himself quite jealous of his childhood friend, Mamori, who just couldn't leave the quarterback be. She followed him almost everywhere he went and it was starting to get on the boy's nerves. Then, Deimon's trainer came up with an unusual technique to improve the team's stamina... but, it included wearing masks for three days. It didn't take long for a certain couple to realize it was particularly hard or even impossible to kiss with such a thing on their faces.

Three days passed and the game against Ojou was upon them. It was a tougher match than any other Deimon had ever played, but at the last second, the Devil Bats managed to snatch the victory from Ojou right before the White Knights' noses. It wasn't just a victory of Deimon over Ojou, but also a victory of Monta over Sakuraba, Hiruma over Takami, Kurita over Otawara and most of all, a victory of Sena over Shin. Now, the only thing keeping the Devil Bats from the 'Christmas Bowl' were the finals.

Once the game was finished, Sena took Hiruma to the bathroom. "What was _that_? First Mamori follows you everywhere and now you grab Sakuraba's waist! I know I'm small and childish, but still, I'm your boyfriend. You belong to _me_!" The boy got carried away.

"Oh, do I? Well then Shrimp. You belong to me too, so remember ... if you don't want _me_ to get jealous... and trust me, you don't, then you better understand. _No _touching!" Hiruma made himself _very _clear.

The other teen nodded, understanding. "Yes, you're right. I-I'm sorry Youichi, I don't know what came over me..."

"It's alright fucking Shrimp. Luckily for you, I feel fucking forgiving today." And with that answer, the blond trapped the runner's lips with his own.

After that, Seibu lost unpredictably to the Dinosaurs and the final opposed Deimon to Hakushu.

**There was chapter twenty-five. Hope you enjoyed it.^^**

**R&R please**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter twenty-six. I am now sure. The twenty-seventh chapter will be the last one of this story. Thanks for following. I love you all. You have no idea how much. ^^**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I still don't own anything! Not even the little encouraging song for Deimon. That's actually from a friend of my who wanted me to put it in and it was my pleasure. ^^**

**twenty-six**

It was a probably the toughest match the Devil Bats had ever played and they gave all they had in order to reach what they had aimed at, their goal. The 'Christmas Bowl'. During this game, a lot of Deimon's players got injured. Among them, Hiruma and Sena.

Gaoh had just crushed the demon under his monstrous body and the blond didn't seem to move at all. At that moment, all the Devil Bats froze. The brunet who had seen everything almost fell to the ground. His eyes went wide with shock and his mouth opened slightly. 'Y-Y-You-Youi-chi...' Soon, tears started falling freely down the boy's cheeks. At the time, Sena was glad he had his eyeshield on, because he couldn't stop the rivers from flowing down his face. 'Why isn't he m-moving? He's alright. Right? He's going to be fine... HE HAS TO BE!' Even though the boy held an incredible Poker-face, on the inside, he was succumbing to panic and his heart tightened so much in his chest, that Sena thought he would implode. It took a long for the runner to calm down, but soon, he got hit by Gaoh himself and had trouble getting up.

The quarterback and his inexperienced substitute had taken a lot of hits. The blond's right arm was totally useless and the running-back, even though he didn't have any fractures, couldn't lift or even feel the two limbs which hang from the boy's shoulders, numb. Once the game was over and Deimon had won, an award ceremony took place. There, Sena was officially given the title of MVP, the best Japanese player.

After all the excitement and glee had faded a little, a wave of tiredness washed over the players. The two teams which had just played got back to the changing-room, chatting happily or holding back their tears. It had been a very though day and now was the time to rest.

As soon as Sena reached the locker-room, he sat on a bench and leaned forwards, resting his head on the locker which held his clothes. His arms were hanging from his shoulders, still and lifeless. As the brunet closed his eyes and took in everything which had happened during the afternoon, a strong but shaky arm wrapped itself around his waist. The small teen turned to face the blond. The latter was kneeling in order to be at the same height as his boyfriend. Sena's lips were soon captured in a sloppy but beautifully tender kiss. Forgetting everything that was surrounding them, the runner's eyes suddenly overflowed with the tears of both fright and relief the boy had felt during the game. With a superhuman effort, the brunet managed to enfold his arms around the blond's neck.

The silence which was present in the room was shattered as the quarterback broke the contact between the two teens' lips and wiped his lover's tears away with his valid hand. "Come on, Shrimp. Let's get the fuck out of here."

Sena nodded, but didn't let go. "I-in a mi-nute." the boy sobbed.

"You want to get in the fucking shower before we go?" Hiruma was unusually nice.

As the running-back nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, he shook his head. "We can t-take a bath at ho-me. I just need t-to ..." He didn't finish his sentence.

"It still sounds fucking weird when you call that place a fucking '_home_'. It's like I'm fucking three or something." The blond grinned jokingly.

Sena had finally stopped crying and a soft smile drew itself on his face. "So there was actually a time when you lived with your mother? Oh, speaking of which. I think you should call her."

Hiruma got back a little in order to lock gazes with the runner. "Why the fuck would I do a thing like that? She's completely fucked up."

The brunet couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You know, hearing _you_ say a thing like that is kind of scary. She's not that bad. Sure, she's ... you know... but she's nice enough."

"As if I give a shit if she's nice. Do you want me to go see _your_ fucking mother and discuss it with her?" There was the evil grin.

"That's not fair! She's _always_ on your side! The two of you are like ... just ... too mean." Sena whimpered.

"Kekeke." The blond cackled devilishly and pecked the running-back's lips before standing up to start changing.

During that time, on the other side of the slightly opened door, the whole team had seen everything and the people who didn't know about the two teens' relationship were completely dumbfounded. Among them was the person who shouldn't have found out... Mamori. The girl's surprise was complete and with the shock of the news, she fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide and she was speechless. Suddenly, she thought back and realized all the clues there had been. The Devil Bats' manager's eyes filled with tears. She hadn't been able to protect Sena. She had failed in her duty to take care of her childhood friend. She was now totally useless. Suzuna realized her friend's astonishment and with Monta's help, she took Mamori away from the scene.

Once the girl was far from the others, the rest of the team didn't know what to do. They couldn't enter the room just yet or the two boys would know that they now all knew, but if they waited it'd look suspicious. As everyone was thinking about what they should do, Jumonji opened the door casually with his foot as if nothing had happened and the rest of the players followed him inside.

After that, Hiruma and Sena got back to the blond's house. There, they took a bath, as they had planned, and the runner dragged his boyfriend to the hospital to get a cast put on his right arm. From there, the boys met their team and friends on a boat which had been rented for a victory party. During the entire evening, the Kanto football players had a lot of fun. They all enjoyed every minute of it. Not once was brought up the afternoon's incident and Deimon's manager behaved as if nothing had happened. After the party was over, the Devil Bats got on a train to Osaka. There, they met with their next opponent. The Teikoku Alexanders. Japan's best football team.

Three weeks. The 'Christmas Bowl' was in three weeks' time. In that extremely short amount of time, Hiruma had to heal and the team had to improve drastically. For those things to happen, a new training was established. For every player of the Devil Bats was appointed a personal coach, and Deimon's quarterback had to stay for the entire time separating them from the game in an oxygen capsule. The new training was harsh and every player gave everything he had to get better.

The day finally came and the game against Teikoku begun. Deimon got crushed, and ten minutes before the end of the game, the Alexanders were leading with a score of 35 to 0 ; but The Devil Bats hadn't given up and after their first Touchdown, the atmosphere changed in the stadium.

The Devil Bats' cheerleaders were chanting in awe, seeing the efforts the team was making. "Go Deiiimon! Go Deiiimon! D-e-i-m-o-n! Deiiiiiiiiiimon!"

The last ten minutes seemed longer than the rest of the game. Deimon had a one in a million's chance to win... and they took it. When the time stopped and the last kick passed successfully between Teikoku's goal posts. The Devil Bats froze. They had done it. They had fulfilled their dream of participating an winning the 'Christmas Bowl' and were now Japan's high-school champions. All the players of the Kanto teams Deimon had defeated descended onto the field. They threw the winners in the air, one after the other.

As the commotion continued around him, Sena's tears soaked his cheeks. As the brunet processed what had just happen, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The runner didn't need to turn around to know exactly who own that big hand with long slender fingers. Sena turned around, everything was blurry because of the tears flowing from his eyes.

"We-we did it." The runner sounded amazed with this news. "Youichi, we did it. We really did!" His smile grew at every word as realization hit him.

"I know fucking Shrimp. I know." The blond said calmly as he inched closer to his teammate. "Happy fucking birthday, _Sena_." He finally whispered a second before the two teens' lips met.

"I could get used to birthdays like this. Fulfilling a dream, getting kissed, not being injured." The small teenager laughed. He had completely forgotten where he was. He saw only his lover.

"It just started. I have other things planned for you." The blond's grin was positively evil.

While the two love-birds were talking in a world of their own, all the celebrations had stopped. Well maybe not all of them, but most of the people who were near them had frozen and stared at them with wide eyes. There was suddenly an awkward silence which burst Sena's bubble. As he realized what was happening, his face turned a shade of red that Hiruma himself had never seen before.

Surprisingly, Mihae was the first one to talk. "Why isn't everybody singing? It's not a victory if no one sings."

Riku sighed. "Mihae-san, most of the people here didn't know they were ..." The white-haired boy implied.

"Well ... it was bound to happen at some point, right?" Suzuna was smiling.

Musashi nodded. "At first I thought it wouldn't last long, but Sena's got an unexpectedly strong mind to bare that madman."

Kid seemed completely dumbfounded. "Wow! Since when have you two been..." He didn't have time to finish.

Suzuna, Monta, Kurita, Musashi, Yukimitsu, Mihae, Shuuma and Riku answered as a one. "Four months."

Sena looked for Mamori, and when his gaze locked on her, she seemed unexpectedly calm. "Mamori-neechan..."

The girl smiled sadly and answered his call with a single question she had been dying to ask for three weeks now. "Are you sure this is really what you want?" The glowingly happy nod she received as an answer was enough for the manager and she reluctantly gave up persuading her friend.

There were other things their friends wanted to know, but the questioning didn't last long. Once it was over and the entire Deimon Team had been thrown into the air, the cup was handed to the Devil Bats. The new champions went into the locker room to get changed. Once the teens had regained their casual look, they split and everyone got home for a good night's rest. Well... maybe not everyone would rest, but they all went home. Sena left his parents at the train station and continued with his boyfriend. As the two teenagers were about to reach Hiruma's place, the blond who had his and the runner's hands in his pocket leaned closer to the boy's left ear. He then whispered a sentence which made Sena blush instantly.

As soon as the front door was closed, the quarterback attacked the running-back' lips and sent their bags flying through the living room. Hiruma, who had been waiting a long time for this moment, was eager to continue. Nevertheless, the blond knew his lover to be fragile and shy. Because of that, he gently took off the brunet's shirt and slid down Sena's body in order to draw a thousand hickeys on him. It had been almost a month since he had touched the tiny teen in such a way and it had been a _long_ time. At every new bruise the blond made, gasps and silent moans responded. As he stood up, Hiruma held the runner against him, lifting him from the ground. The boy wrapped his legs around the blond's waist and his arms around the other's neck.

The quarterback carried the running-back to the bed on the first floor. As he laid the 'Shrimp' back, he took his shirt off and advanced towards the awaiting brunet. The latter was sitting in the middle of the huge mattress and as the tall teen approached, he leaned on the bed and planted his lips to his lover's. The blond embraced his small boyfriend and his lips left Sena's to find the runner's nipples. A sharp inhalation answered to Hiruma's actions and a positively devilish grin took place on the demon's face.

The taller student pushed the brunet down ever-so-slowly. Then, he slid his face down the small figure again. This time, his right hand undid the boy's pants and sent them flying across the room. The quarterback's agile hand then slipped into Sena's underwear and wrapped itself around the hard member. A groan escaped the brunet's throat and the blond could feel his lover's cock twitch beneath his fingers. The feeling of the boy heat up at his every action was excruciatingly arousing for the quarterback. The latter soon removed his own trousers and lay on top of the running-back, kissing him gently but passionately. Slowly, Hiruma reached for the nightstand's drawer and took out a thin bottle. He put it down on the bed and took off the younger teenager's underwear. A questioning look was given to Sena, and the latter nodded in approval. The blond didn't ask a second time, but he was extremely gentle.

After soaking three of his fingers with the thick liquid, the quarterback lift up his boyfriend's knees and pushed them apart. For a second, he poked at Sena's entrance with his first finger and then slid the digit ever-so-slowly into his lover. Once the finger had fully entered, Hiruma rocked it back-and-forth. As the teenager hit his lover's sweet spot, the other teen moaned loudly, his back arching sharply. The demon did the same with two and then three of his fingers. When the blond had decided that Sena was loose enough, he pulled them out and the boy whimpered at the sudden loss. The quarterback brushed the brunet's cheek with the back of his hand and then leaned in on the runner's already swollen lips. Hiruma removed his boxers and placed himself at the 'Shrimp''s entrance.

The blond pecked his boyfriend's forehead and locked gazes with him. "Shrimp, it's going to hurt at first, but afterwards you'll feel fucking incredible. It'll be totally fucking worth it. I swear. All you fucking have to do is relax and fucking breath." He whispered and a small nod acknowledged his words and agreed for him to continue.

Sena felt the hard member resting against him and slowly, very slowly, he felt it push into him. The tip was sucked in and the sharp pain the runner felt took a loud gasp out of him. But he trusted Hiruma completely, and even though it hurt, the brunet breathed and let his honey-brown eyes sink into their green counterpart. The blond was sliding in inch by inch and a small tear ran down Sena's cheek. It was soon wiped by a long and slender thumb. In a last sharp thrust, the blond was completely inside of his lover. The latter's back arched as his sweet spot was hit, and the hybrid of a growl and a moan came out of the runner's lips to express both the pain and pleasure he had felt simultaneously.

Once Sena's face was relaxed and soothed, Hiruma started moving. Almost imperceptive at first, his movements picked up speed and strength. At each thrust, the running-back moaned louder. After a time, the pain diminished and the brunet groaned in bliss. The small teen grasped his partner's back with a death-grip, and as his nails were biting the quarterback's skin, he came between their two heated bodies. The clenching of Sena's muscles sent the blond over the edge.

At that moment, the runner collapsed. He still lacked a little stamina. The blond carried him to the bath and washed him as well as himself. Then, he put the 'Shrimp' to bed and held him with all his might.

**There was chapter twenty-six. The next chapter **_**is**_** the last one.**

**R&R please**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone,  
So there's chapter twenty-seven... the last one. I know, it's been a great pleasure writing this story and the plus 10 000 views... I was like... WHAT?! It was awesome. I'll surely write something else hen I have the time. **

**... Might be Laven, but I'm not sure. If you have suggestions, feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do and when I can do it.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! Please don't forget about me! XO**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** By writing this chapter and finishing this story, I now actually own it. And I also own the right to say I actually own it, even though I still don't own the characters. ^^'**

**twenty-seven**

It was the beginning of a beautiful day. The weather was perfect and Sena could see the snow pilling up outside. As the brunet had just opened his eyes, a glowing smile drew itself on his face. The runner got up and sat for a while in front of the window, gazing at the falling white flakes. Sena had been there for quite a while when a knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sena, Dear. It's me. Can I come in?" The glee was obvious in the woman's tone.

"Come in!" A dark-haired person opened the door, behind her, two young women. A red-head and a blue-haired girl. "Mum! What time is it?" The only guy in the room asked.

"It's time for you to get dressed, instead of sitting there and looking out the window." Mihae was very energetic.

"So, how do you feel Sena?" Suzuna asked, a grin plastered on her face.

"I don't know... I don't really realize what's happening right now. It was kind of sudden... you know..." Even though he sounded confused, he was glowing.

After a few encouraging words from his friends, and a lecture from his mother, Sena got dressed and joined Monta and Kurita in the dining hall for breakfast. The three friends ate and talked all morning. At noon, Komusubi, Yukimitsu, the Huh-Huh brothers and Taki went snowman-making with them. The whole gang was laughing and running around.

In the evening, everyone gathered in the ballroom. People were talking, laughing and dancing. They all seemed to enjoy themselves and Sena was happy, just looking at them.

At the other end of the room, was a small stage. The sound of someone tapping on a microphone rang throughout the enormous hall. All turned to the stage on which a particularly happy-looking Mihae was standing. Sena knew what was following, and walked to the front of the show his mother was giving, greeting people as he went.

"Hi everyone. I am, for those who don't know me, Kobayakawa Mihae ... Sena's mother." A couple of 'we know' followed and she continued. "So, I have decided to give a small speech in order to ... Actually, I just wanted to make a speech and so I seized the occasion. Ok, let's get to the point, I think a couple of people would like to speak."

As Mihae made way, Monta jumped on the stage. "This story goes back a while, and if I know most of you have already heard about it, not everyone knows the entire story. It all started when we entered high-school. I got, like many others, enrolled in the Football team and soon got to know my best friend, Kobayakawa Sena. As the year went by, the Devil Bats improved and during the trip to the United-States, we suffered deeply while running for two thousand miles. But surprisingly, we all survived and that is when the story gets interesting.

"Soon after the holidays ended, Sena went to school one morning looking positively happy. It was strange-MAX! So we were curious, but nothing more. A couple of days later, our running-back stayed after training. On the note which explained his delay was written..." The monkey-like guy pressed a button of the remote and on the panel behind him was the note. "...'Deimon High School. Kobayakawa Sena, arrived at 9:47 on the 2nd of September. Cause : Hiruma Youichi.' As you can imagine, Jumonji and I were shocked. But something wasn't right with Sena. He would blush for no reason and so on. I decided to confront him, because it was obvious to me he was sneaking out to see a girl. Little I knew.

"My friend told me he was about to go out with someone and would tell me who it was in a short while. He swore to me I would be the first to know... and I was. About a week later, Sena came to me and told me he was seeing the most unlikely candidate... the one we all knew at the time as the 'Commander from Hell'." Monta stepped aside and handed the microphone to Suzuna.

"As you see, Monta can actually speak normally." Laughter echoed through the room and she started talking. "So, before the game that opposed the Deimon Devil Bats to the Poseidons, the team went out to grab a bite in order to celebrate our victory. That is when I found out.

"It was a nice evening and Sena had gone outside to clear his head. He had bumped into Kakei and Mizumachi and Hiruma had soon joined. As the two Kyoshin players left, I saw our two friends kissing. I have to say I was quite shocked at first. I sure wasn't expecting that, but soon I realized they were cute enough together and I decided to seek the truth... and by that, I mean asking all the awkward questions and stuff." She gave the microphone to Kurita.

"Hi, I'll continue. So, one afternoon as we were going home after training, we were about to split up when I saw them holding hands. It was quite unexpected. After that, I got dragged in all of Suzuna's meddling. She was almost harassing Sena, especially after what had happened during the 'Crème-puffs' Tournament'." At the memory, all those who were there blushed terribly.

It was Musashi's time to speak. "After that, Yukimitsu and I found out and we all enjoyed teasing our running-back. Then, the news got to Riku, and after that, we all know what happened." He pressed on another button and a video started playing on the panel. The Devil Bats had just won the 'Christmas Bowl' and they were all yelling, laughing and celebrating.

In the video, Riko suddenly made a squealing sound and yelled into the microphone "OH MY GOD! Look, look!" The camera zoomed in and Sena blushed as he saw himself kissing the blond on the screen.

Mamori was next. "That is when _everyone_ learned about them. After that was the World cup and the new year came. Deimon had a lot of new promising players, but the Devil Bats also had to do without the third years. Anyways... in his first year in University, Sena found himself in a different team than Hiruma. It was a catastrophe and so, for his second year he enrolled in the same team as the other.

"Then, you all know what happened. They both played in the 'X games' and went pro. Now, we are all here today for the rehearsal dinner before those two's wedding tomorrow. I have to say, if you had told me eight years ago they would be getting married in Canada under the snow in the middle of winter... I would've laughed in your face. But here we are. And so, to Sena and Youichi. May they be happy together in the future as much as they are now." She lifted her glass and everyone followed her lead.

A tear of joy escaped Sena's eye and rolled down his cheek. It was finally sinking in. He was going to marry the blond demon.

The dinner went well and people seemed to be enjoying themselves. Mihae and Rin (Kaimashi, Youichi's mother) were always plotting together, Riku and Kamiya were all lovey-dovey... as always. Monta, as his wife was pregnant, was answering Mamori's every desire. Kakei and Mizumachi had been living together for almost as long as Hiruma and Sena the same goes for Kotarou and Akaba. Panther was engaged to Watt's cousin, Nell. Karin (from the Teikoku Alexanders) and Musashi had been together for two years. Suzuna was steadily seeing ... Gaoh? Aagon (HE CAME?!) had finally found a girl who could shut him up and Sakuraba was married to Torakichi's aunt, Hina.

As the runner was making his way to the altar, he remembered how he had gotten here. It was only a couple of months ago, but it seemed so far.

On a hot morning of July, Sena had gone running with his boyfriend (like every day). As they had passed by the small chapel near their house, the brunet had slowed down a bit, staring at the newly-weds getting out of the building. They were glowing with undeniable happiness and Sena couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. By then, he had unconsciously stopped. The quarterback analyzed the 'Shrimp''s behavior and came to a simple conclusion.

He thought about it for a second and then nodded to himself before pecking his boyfriend's cheek. Then, he approached his lips to the smaller man's ear and whispered lovingly. "Think you could do the fucking same?"

Sena had stepped back in order to lock gazes with his lover. "Are you serious?"

Hiruma smiled his evil smile and murmured. "Want to have a fucking husband?"

The brunet's eyes had gone wide and his mouth had opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. "...When?" Was all Sena had answered and as the demon's lips captured his, he felt the blond's grin against his mouth.

**There was chapter twenty-seven. The last chapter. Thanks to all of you who have supported me. I love you all. **

**XO**

**R&R please**


End file.
